Two Little, Two Late!
by Top hat Elephant
Summary: What happens when two dimensions cross over and heroes meet their matches, Literally? Will Robin be able to face his fears and save his younger inter-dimensional self from his mistake that started all this? And what happens when Batman teams up with Batman to save their two little birds? Two Robins, two Batmans, two Madmen, two dimensions, two apprentices, two little, two late...
1. Sunrises and Suprises

**A/N: This is my first FanFic so I hope it turns out alright... Writing is something I'm passionate about so doing something like this makes me a little anxious... The way the chapters are gonna be set out are chapter, Location and then main person. I'm not going to do it in first person view, but trust me I'm a whole lot better at first person. Okay, okay, I'll stop talking and let you all read the good stuff. (I hope U like it!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _Sunrises and Surprises_

 _ **-Jump City –**_

 _\- Robin (Teen Titans)-_

Robin hated silence. Almost as much as he hated sleeping in. Or going to bed early. Or curfews, villains, crime, choices, tofu, classical music and of course, Slade. That's how he discovered his favourite talk show radio channel. Well, the silence and sleeping in part at least. Although, if Slade listened to the talk show, Robin would be quite surprised, he would feel a bit annoyed, but not enough to stop listening to the channel. Robin was a lot of things, but a spoilt brat wasn't on the list of the top ten, or at least twenty, it could be in the top thousand. He wasn't sure where it was on his list of traits.

" **And before we get onto our top songs for our early birds, a quick weather update and the latest news headings.** _ **"**_ The talk show host finishes and hand over to a young news reporter, one that both Robin and Raven were becoming particularly not fond of. The best place to listen to the channel was on the top of Titan's Tower, and that was where Robin and Raven usually found themselves early on Saturday mornings. Robin would wake up in the morning, do his regular wake up routine, grab his portable radio and run softly down the hall to the elevator. On his way past Raven's room, he always stopped to bang once on the door, informing the pale titan that he was awake and was going to beat her to the roof. Depending on what Raven was doing at the time made sure of the winner. Sadly, for Robin, it was usually Raven.

"I hate that girl." Raven says in her monotone voice as the news reporter reads out the news.

"She's not that bad." Robin says shrugging.

"Well, you're not a girl." Raven replies, opening one eye from her meditation nearby.

Robin kicks his legs against the top of the tower as he looks over across the waters to Jump City. Cyborg is going to kill him when he finds out it's him making black marks on the roof from his ponderous kicking. Taking a sip from his coffee, Robin listens to the music from the radio next to him. "I like this one." He says nodding along to the music. It would only be six in the morning, but Robin wasn't ever tired, Raven liked to tell him he's worse than Beast Boy after Halloween. Robin would always grin and blame the coffee.

Raven nods "It's alright, it isn't making my head implode, so it's certified by me." Raven says levitating up and down as she meditates.

"Remember Larry?" Robin asks. It surprised Raven sometimes how Robin, the boy wonder, _and_ leader of the Teen Titans, who seemed to be like a mini Batman, could be so chipper in the mornings.

"How could I forget him?" Raven asks, sarcasm heavy in her tone.

"I always wondered if it was possible to travel through dimensions, I mean, think about it, have you ever travelled to another dimension?" Robin kicks the side of the wall again.

"Yes, so have you." Raven says, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Oh. Oh yeah! How could I forget about that! Did you think it was cool?" Robin asks. Raven rolls her eyes, which goes unnoticed by the boy wonder on account of Raven's eyes being closed.

"I guess, in a way it was." Raven shrugs. The two birds go back to listening to the music.

A few songs later, Robin sips his remains of coffee and kicks the wall once more for good luck. A horrible screeching noise comes from the wall and Robin peers over his knees to look at the wall. "Oh man, Cyborg's gonna kill me." Robin mutters and Raven comes over to inspect the damage.

"Not as bad as some of our tower damages in the past." Raven says lightly, not that a passer by would be able to tell. It's true though, they had some bad troubles in the past. The HIVE five had tried to turn the tower into a 'H' which left heaps of damage, and numerous holes had been shot through the windows and double the number of walls had been busted through. A Villain that went by the name Saico-Tek made of ink completely trashed the tower, although Cyborg was more upset about the couch ('I can fix my Car, I can fix the tower… But I can't fix my couch!' -his exact words). The worst was probably the time the all mighty war lord, Trigon had turned the tower into his own throne. Much to the horror of Cyborg, ("Really, I go to the trouble to replace all the damages in the past and an all-powerful demon guy comes along and sticks his butt on top of my masterpiece, I ain't gonna be the one cleaning it up!")

" **And next up on our list is a song I haven't heard for a while, last time I heard it play on this station was what, around eight or nine years ago, just playing it for seasonal greetings."** The radio host stops talking, much to the delight of Raven and Robin and a song begins playing.

After a few moments, his mouth pulls up a little at the edges, "Oh yeah! It's Christmas!" Raven almost seems shocked, hadn't Jump city's greatest teenage detective seen the three other member's huge Christmas display? "I remember this song." He says. "When I… I mean My Mum and… no… At the… I. Er…" Robin rubs the back of his neck and Raven tries to hold back a smile. It wasn't everyday the boy wonder had trouble with words. "When I was little, back at Haly's circus, Mum and Dad used to make up routines and I'd choose the music," Robin's voice lowers as he talks about his past, "And this song was the song I'd always choose, it was the last song we ever practiced to." Raven opens her eyes and looks at the boy sitting on the edge of their home.

"It seems like you have a good taste in music." She says and Robin laughs. Robin's laughs were rare, at least his real laugh was anyway, it made everyone happy and Raven was no exception.

 **-Gotham City-**

\- _Dick Grayson (The Team)-_

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning Master Dick" Alfred says watching the ecstatic thirteen-year-old backflip off the railing of the staircase. "May I ask why that is?" Alfred asks.

"The team and I went to Haly's and uncovered a plot to steal items to create black holes. Luckily none of the crew were involved. It was great to be back!" Dick says, his blue eyes taking on a shine that meant he was thinking of something pleasant.

"That's nice to know you had fun, now talking about plots to steal items, would you be able to assist in the disappearance half of the chocolate chip cookies last night?" The old butler asks, and Dick chokes his hand halfway to his mouth spraying chocolate and crumbs onto the stairs, which are immediately cleaned away.

"I have no idea, I bet it was Bruce though." The young boy says doing a strange jump into the air.

"What did I do?" asks someone coming into the room.

"Bruce!" Dick shouts happily, swallowing the remaining evidence of his cookie snatching scheme.

"Master Dick believes you took half of the chocolate chip cookies last night." Alfred exclaims his eyes twinkling as he holds back a laugh.

"Oh?" Bruce asks and walks over to Dick, "Well it certainly wasn't me, I have easier ways of getting cookies." He ruffles the young boy's hair and walks away, cookie in one hand and Dick's game system in the other.

"Hey!" Dick laughs running after him, patting his pockets making sure the remaining cookies were still there.

Dick jumps off the giant coin in the Batcave doing a somersault in the air and landing almost perfectly next to Bruce. "Do I get my game back now?" He asks impatiently, "I've run around the Batcave twice, cleaned the Batmobile, fed the bats over in the corner, checked all the security cameras in triplicate, and jumped off the giant coin four times." Dick counts them off on his fingers. Bruce smiles

"If you'd listened to me, instead of asking what you could do to get it back, you would have heard I'd put it in your room ages ago." Dick groans "But, if you haven't realised, it's Christmas, so check the living room before your room," Bruce adds and Dick grins.

"And I cleaned the Batmobile for you. I swear I'm going to get Joker, just so he'll ruin the Batmobile again."

Bruce pats his head. "Have fun with that. Moving on, Aqualad is expecting you at Mount Justice in," Bruce checks the time, "Four minutes, it would have been ten, but I thought you were having fun jumping off the giant coin."

Dick groans, "I'm so calling Joker." He mutters and runs off to go suit up. Bruce looks down at the computer keyboard, he couldn't believe Dick forgot about Christmas, even Clark remembered. Although… Bruce picks up a parcel next to the keyboard. _To Bruce, merry Christmas! (Of course I didn't forget!) From Dick._ Bruce opens it, inside are two things, a sponge and another package. Bruce opens it and Glitter explodes everywhere. That boy is going to be in… what's that? Bruce turns over the sponge and written inside the Bat symbol reads: _Because Joker was unavailable._ Dick could be smart when he wanted to.

" **Recognised: Robin, B01"** Robin smiles as he exits the zeta tube. Right on time.

"Hey! Rob! You _finally_ decided to show up!" Wally shouts speeding past. "Merry Christmas!" he adds, almost like an afterthought.

"You know me, always right on time, right back at you." Robin calls after him watching Artemis appear with wet hair and only one arrow only to chase after the speedster.

"Could you have managed to come _before_ these two love birds appeared?" Conner mumbles angrily. Artemis stops chasing and glares at him.

"Say that again _Supey,_ I dare you." She hisses and runs off again after Wally.

"Where's Kaldur?" Robin asks and Connor shrugs.

"Mission room." Wally calls speeding past again.

"When I get my hands on you I swear you'll be dead!" Artemis shouts this time with four arrows.

"Uh-huh, you'll get your hands on me when I'm dead, because that's the only time you'll be fast enough to catch me." Wally sniggers pulling her hair as he runs past again.

"Shut it Kid!" Artemis shouts and an arrow flies past Wally just missing his ear.

 **00000000000000000000**

"Ah, there you are Robin and Merry Christmas." Kaldur says, his tone as calm and measured as ever. "What took you?" he asks and Robin tugs on his gloves.

"You too Kaldur, I got held up." Robin mumbles, not wanting to mention what held him up.

"Hey Robin." Megan says flying past. _Everyone seems to be doing something today._

"What did you need?" Robin asks and Aqualad summons a holographic keyboard.

"The Justice League has been tracing an unknown villain who has been robbing major science faculties and robotic labs around the globe for the past week. The villain's motives are still unknown, but Batman has handed the mission to us," Kaldur explains. _Bruce didn't tell me that._

"So why aren't the others here as well?" Robin asks. Aqualad brings up a holographic screen and sifts through a few files until he finds the right thing.

"The items that have been stolen include items that I am unfamiliar with and Wally refuses to believe exist, so our next best option is you." Kaldur says and Robin reads through the items.

"A shard of the Ambre Jeune Perdu, Dr Fate's power sample, radio wave generator and receiver," Robin trails off.

"That one's not real, that one's not obtainable, and those two are just plain useless." Wally says, pointing to the list with a chocolate bar. Robin almost jumps.

"Dude! Are you trying to kill me?" He asks punching his friend on the arm.

"Nope, just be glad Artemis gave up when she did, otherwise I'd be the one dead." Wally says shrugging.

"Well, from the list, the main objective seems to be some sort of teleporter." Robin says and summons his own keyboard. "Alright, so, the Ambre Jeune Perdu was sent to Atlantis, so it could be studied and kept safe, that's probably the most worrying on the list." Robin says bringing up an image of it. "The sample of Dr Fate's powers is highly uncommon to find and even harder to contain or even sample. It says here the sample was stolen from Star Labs. The other objects by themselves wouldn't do much harm by themselves," Robin stops as Artemis comes in, a full supply of arrows.

"The idea of someone going to the trouble to make a pattern with the robberies is confusing enough for me." She says and brings up a map of the globe, "See here, it started with Star Labs, curved upwards to the left with the robberies, stretched almost in a perfect straight line to the right and then curved downwards back to the left, in a fancy curved S."

Megan comes in, "Oh, I see it, almost like a symbol." She says.

"Hope it's not a sign to bring more Kryptonians to earth." Conner grumbles standing next to her, pointing at his shirt.

"Hang on." Wally says finishing his chocolate bar, "If you said the main objective was a teleporter, what would the gem thingy and Dr Fate's 'magical essence' be used for?" he asks, making quotation marks for 'magical essence' earning an elbowing from Artemis.

"Hello Megan!" Megan says whacking a hand to her head, "The Ambre Jeune Perdu was used by Klarion and the other lords of chaos to split the world into two dimensions and Dr Fate's powers can teleport items to another place!" Megan looks to Robin excitedly.

"Oh, I get it! The villain isn't building a simple _teleporter_ , they're building an _interdimensional teleporter!_ " Robin says.

"Dude, that's just messed up." Wally says shaking his head, "Teleporting to another dimension could-" before Wally can finish, he suddenly disappears.

"And he gets hungry during his own breakthrough." Artemis says. Suddenly Megan disappears and then Wolf.

"What's happening?" Robin asks before disappearing himself.

 **-** _ **Meanwhile,**_ **Jump city-**

 _\- Robin (Teen Titans)-_

Robin and Raven had taken the elevator back down to the mission room, well, the lounge, kitchen and dining area. It had taken almost two hours to get all the celebrating out of the way and actually get to the table for breakfast. "Dude! What is with all the blinking lights?" Beast Boy asks in his high squeaky voice that Robin always thought sounded like someone suffering from an everlasting voice break.

"Those blinking lights ain't blinking lights, they're markers." Cyborg snaps, completely unaware of how little sense his sentence makes.

"What are the little markers for friend Cyborg?" Starfire asks flying over to the TV and tapping one of the little dots.

"I have no idea." Cyborg says flatly.

"Hey! Look at the pattern!" Beast Boy says also running up to the screen. Cyborg looks like he's holding back a scream as Beast Boy runs his fingers along the dots but then he stiffens and follows the pattern too.

"Oh no!" He says under his breath. Robin looks from the two friends to the screen.

"It's Slade." Robin says, his eyes narrowing. All his friends look to him, they know what happens when Slade is around. Robin goes crazy, it's almost like he becomes Batman, he keeps secrets and acts like he knows better than everyone else.

"It could just be a coincidence…" Beast Boy trails off as Robin gives him a withering look.

"Well," Robin says taking a breath, "Firstly, what did the villain, Slade, steal?" Robin says looking back to the screen, "Because, like Star and Beast Boy said, you aren't just going to put blinking markers where Slade's favourite ice-cream parlours are."

Cyborg nods, "I have a list," he says and pulls up a long list.

"Half of these things are either rare, or I've never heard of." Robin says and Raven nods.

"I'm usually, wow!" Raven stops mid-sentence, "It's the Ambre Jeune Perdu!" She whispers, almost to herself.

"Oh, I have heard of that!" Starfire says, "It is a mystical stone that can teleport whole worlds to other dimensions." She adds for everyone else.

"So, if Slade is stealing this stone, he's going to try to send things to other dimensions, and he wants us to know, hence the symbol." Robin says frowning. This isn't good.

"We have to-" Cyborg starts but the suddenly disappears.

"Cy!" Beast Boy shouts before him and Starfire both disappear too. Robin looks to Raven, and Raven stares out the window.

"Slade's activated his portal." He says, panic clear in his voice.

 **-Somewhere that definitely isn't home…-**

 _-Robin (The Team)-_

"Rob?" Someone groans weakly just out of the Boy Wonder's sight, well, at least Robin knew the voice wasn't near, but of course he couldn't exactly tell. _I'm blind!_ His breathing quickens, and he tries to stand.

"Wally, look what you've done! Now Robin's scared." Robin would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Megan?" he mumbles uncertainly.

"I'm here Robin." She says, "So is Wally." She adds.

"I can't see!" He says frightenedly.

"Hey, Rob, for one, your eyes are closed." Wally says, and Robin opens his eyes.

"Right. KF! I still can't see! I'm blind!" Robin begins to panic.

"Second, if you can let me finish, your mask is at a weird angle, I swear if you don't fix it I'll rip it off." Wally says taking a deep breath.

"Oh." Robin fixes it up and finally can see where he is. Although it kind of helps if you _know_ where you are. "This definitely isn't the Batcave." Robin mumbles and Wally nods.

"Yup, I think it's my house." Wally says motioning around what looks like a docking shed.

"Really?" Megan asks.

"No, although if you want to see my house Babe, I'll have to invite you over," Wally adds winking.

"Not. Helping. At. All." Robin says gritting his teeth.

"And on Christmas too," Wally says clutching his head.

"Well Christmas or not we need to figure out who is responsible for this _and_ where we are." Robin says, taking control, not willingly, but still accepting it. A yelp from nearby makes the three teens turn around. Wolf!

"Hey, what's Supey gonna do without his bud Wolf?" Wally asks, "Ah well, I'm gonna go exploring." Wally pulls his mask over his hair and runs of.

"KF!" Robin shouts but the speedster is already out of the building.

"I guess it's just us." Megan says sighing.

 **-Jump city –**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

"Cyborg! Cyborg, can you hear me!" Robin shouts into his Titans communicator.

"Give it up Robin, they're not picking up, they're probably in a completely different dimension by now." Raven says from nearby. She anxiously floats around, checking radio stations for other disappearances, finding maps, making hot drinks, and… well… everything as her _leader_ shouted empty questions into is communicator. If he kept it up Raven probably would get a migraine, or at the least, a headache. Trying to find a way to distract Robin and focus on the matter at hand, Raven pulls up a map of jump city on the TV.

"Hey, Robin, have a look at this." She says, just trying to distract him, until she spots something. "Robin! You might want to look at this…" she says more forcefully, and Robin drops his communicator and runs over to Raven.

"What are those four heat signatures over there?" Robin asks, "They look brighter than the rest of them." He points to a place near the docks as one of then separates from the others, almost too fast for the two Titans to see.

"Should we go investigate?" Raven asks but Robin shakes his head. "We don't know who they are or what we'll be up against." He says still watching the screen. "I have a hunch that they might have been teleported here, just like Cyborg, Star and Beast Boy got teleported away." He says, his voice trailing off, his brain already onto the next thing.

* * *

 **A/N: So... How did I go? Got any suggestions or comments for me? If this all turns out well, I'll have another chapter out by around Wednesday or Thursday, (I procrastinate a lot...) I'm thinking of adding in a little Jericho in the future to this story. What are your opinions on Red X helping out the teen titans Robin? Make sure to follow this story I'm a fast writer and I don't want to leave you guys behind! Please comment! I want to have you guy's opinions too!  
**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee for now!**

 **Top hat ^_^**


	2. States of Dismay

**A/N: Woop! Second chapter! I still cant believe how many views I've gotten so far! And follows (I know there's only three, but I'm so glad I have any at all!) You guys are the best! Thanks for sticking around. Alright! Now onto the story...!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _States of Dismay_

 _ **-**_ **Definitely not where we're supposed to be…-**

 _-Cyborg (Teen Titans)-_

"Star? Beastie? You two up?" Cyborg asks, watching the two unconscious Titans carefully. Every now and then his red eye would seize up or a circuit would spark causing some sort of malfunction. "Dude… I feel like someone threw me half way across the world…" Beast Boy mumbles rubbing his head. "Well, I don't know how to tell you this but, they did, but even further." Cyborg says, checking his arm. "What?" Beast Boy asks, still waking up. "Yeah, Slade teleported us to another dimension, but failed to teleport Robin and Raven." Cyborg replies. "Where are we?" Starfire asks softly, still waking up. It's a wonder she managed to remember what language to speak, sometimes she would wake up speaking gibberish, or at least, that's what Beast Boy called it. "Earth… but other than that definitely not where we're supposed to be." Cyborg says. "We should try contacting the others." Beast Boy mumbles still shaking off the after effects of the interdimensional travel. "No, I'm second in command back home, so now I'm first in command so you two need to listen to me." Cyborg says, his robot eye completely seizing to work anymore. "Alright, so first, we need to figure out where we are, the continent, country and town or city. Star, you'll be in charge of that information, go out and find a map and information of some sort. Do not attract any unwanted attention, keep a low profile." Starfire nods and stands up and floats out of the shipping container. "Beast Boy, you're going to scout the area, figure out if any League organisations are around, we need to be on the lookout. Don't engage unless you really have to, we don't need them hanging around." Cyborg rubs his face in a tired manner, "And please, don't do anything stupid." He says. "Don't radio back, just find what you need, then come back, if you see Star, tell her that and stay in camo." Beast Boy nods and runs off. Sometimes Cyborg wonders how Robin managed being the leader of such an annoying team. Cyborg looks around the shipping container, they really needed a new place instead of this dump. Cyborg peers out of the shipping container only to find… more shipping containers. They all look abandoned. Cyborg looks around them, when the others come back, they could find somewhere like a cave or huge tree, haul some of the furniture from the shipping containers over to it and make a makeshift house. Simple… where's Raven when you need her?

 **-Mount Justice-**

 _-Aqualad (The Team)-_

"We should call the league." Aqualad says. All eyes go to him. "No." Superboy states. "But…" Kaldur starts but everyone shakes their heads. "This is our mission, Batman gave it to us, so he'll expect us to finish it." Artemis says looking straight at their leader. "Fine, but if we go over our heads, we're calling the league." Aqualad says, it's not a suggestion, it's an order. The five of them, Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis, Rocket and Zatanna are gathered in the mission room. The screen pops up and Batman's face shows up, "Batman." Aqualad states, his voice only giving a hint of anxiousness. "Aqualad," Batman nods, "Where's Robin, it's been almost nine hours, I know it's not unusual, but he'd been given strict orders to return half an hour ago." The remaining members of the team look to each other in almost a silent plead for excuses. "Batman… is that… glitter?" Artemis asks, squinting so she could see the caped crusader better. Batman brushes off the remains of Dick's prank from his shoulder. (Stupid dry clean costume…)

"So, is he with you?" Batman asks again. "The thing is…" Aqualad starts but stops, looking towards his friends, who begrudgingly nod, "Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Wolf have all disappeared, we have evidence to show that they were teleported to another dimension, whoever planned all those robberies was planning to make an interdimensional transporter, and somehow was targeting us." Aqualad seems out of breath by the end. Batman nods, seemingly unable to speak for a moment. "I'll inform the league, we'll take it from here." The team all shake their heads. "Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Wolf are members of the team, they are our responsibility and the mission is ours, you handed it on to us." Aqualad stands up tall, like he's using the anger of the team to make his words come out. Batman sighs, they had a point after all. "Fine, I'll talk it over with the League, we'll go even and both of us will be in charge of the mission, the three of them are ours too, Flash, Martian Manhunter and I are all missing our proteges and we are of the league. But you have a point, Batman out." The screen goes blank. Finally! The league seems to be taken the team seriously for once. Aqualad turns to face his team, a ghost of a smile on his face, "Well team, who feels like going out for pizza? We deserve it." Artemis grins and Zatanna nods. "Conner?" Kaldur asks. "Fine," he mumbles, "But let's just go to Bibbo's Diner, I hate pizza." The team grins. It's hard to hate Conner, no matter how much he hates… well… most things.

 **-Still unsure… possibly America… Hopefully-**

 _-Robin (The team)-_

'KF, go look at our surroundings and find a map.' Robin says through the mind link. "We should have gone civilian, it would have been so much easier." He grumbles to the white wolf next to him in the bush. 'Miss M, what's your status?' Robin asks, he's starting to hate the whole _let's put Rob in charge because he's always wanted to be leader_ thing Wally made up. 'I've found a map and a place for us to crash until we find a way to contact the team.' Megan states through the mind link. 'Can anyone find some food, a Chicken Whizee diner at the best? Man, now I'm craving everything. Aw, I just past a taco stand, please Rob, can we get a snack?' Wally's pleads come into Robin's head. 'Fine, but bring some back for us, and don't steal anything,' Robin begrudgingly agrees, his stomach growling, 'good job Miss M, send us an image of the place and we'll meet there.' Robin brings up a holographic screen from his glove and begins hacking away at the nearest wi-fi hotspot to find out more info on where the four of them are. "Jump City, never heard of the place, says it's near Gotham… I wonder if there's a Batman in this dimension. Probably is, you can't have a Gotham without a Batman. Just like you can't have a speedster without a big appetite." Now even Wolf seems to be getting bored of Robin's chatter and begins to fall asleep. 'Sending image now.' Miss Martian says and an apartment room flashes into Robin's mind. 'Good job, I'll meet you there.' Robin says, 'Ooh, one bunk bed room and a double bed room who's gonna share? Miss M…' 'Wally!' Robin cuts him off. 'Fine! Fine! I was just thinking out loud!' Wally defends himself. 'Well you'd better be, or these Kid Flash sized clothes aren't gonna make it to Kid Flash.' Robin hisses. "Wolf stay here." He says and quickly makes his way to the closest clothing shop, _this is gonna be the death of me…_ it isn't that Robin felt ashamed of himself, he chose the costume, it's just that he wanted to stay on the down low, and it can be a bit awkward buying clothes in a superhero costume.

 **-Gotham City-**

 _-Batman (Justice League)-_

Where is Dick? As soon as Batman hung up his video call with the team, he radioed a meeting with the entire League. Wayne manor _and_ the Batcave seemed to be too quiet for the Bat. He needed his young companion to make some noise. Even Alfred seemed to be in lower spirits, who knew such a small kid could make such a difference. No Thirteen year old swinging from the chandelier when he comes home from a work meeting. No sleepy kid panicking when he comes home from fighting the Joker or someone alone and having a broken arm or scratches everywhere. No Dick to lighten his dark, gloomy world up. Bruce brings up a map of the entire world, looking for something, anything to call Aqualad's explanation bluff. He check's heat signals and his eyes widen, three bright coloured dots in the abandoned shipping container centre catch his eyes, that's new… He'll send the team to scout it out, it might have something to do with Dick. He radios Mount Justice again to tell them, except only Red Tornado seems to be there. "The Team are out at Bibbo's." was all he came back with. He looks to the table near the computer, six or seven of Dick's Christmas pranks lay on the table, all of them opened, none of them exactly presents. Only one of them weren't pranks, and that was a framed photo shaped as a batarang, Dick had gone to the effort to cut out newspaper photos of the dynamic duo and normal photos of the two of them and shaped normal photos as a batarang and the newspaper photos around it. That boy is some kid. Bruce smiles to himself, Batman might be an unemotional crime fighter, but Bruce Wayne… Bibbo's does have an amazing devil's food cake, _and_ the team could use some cheering up. Not by Batman obviously, but Bruce could do the trick. Dick would get a kick out of that. Poor kid.

* * *

 **A/N: This was really hard to edit, I think it has something to do with the CAT on my LAPTOP! Anyways, (Now she's biting it, jeez, I'm not that bad a writer... am I?) So... I was going to put this up earlier, but like I said before, sometimes I can't be stuffed doing stuff... (Stop... Eating... my... laptop!) So, how did I go? I'm debating on giving Jericho a big or small role in the story, you guys choose, leave a comment and don't forget to follow so I don't leave you behind! You guys are amazing, leave a comment for my poor half eaten laptop, of my kitty, if you think words can feed her big appetite, (Instead of my stuff, including my hand.) I know this chapter is short, so, if I remember I'll upload another tomorrow!  
**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **TTFN! (Lol, I was thinking of Tigger,) and Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee for now!**

 **Luuuuuuv Top Hat!**


	3. Setteling in

**A/N: I said I'd upload a new chapter today, and I aim to please. I cant believe how much support I've gotten so far. I feel sorry for my friend, I've been nagging her about this story since I first uploaded it. He he he... Alright, so where were we? Oh yeah, Young justice Robin went clothes shopping, Batman became depressed for a little, Cyborg found out how annoying he can be and Aqualad was made by the team to ask Batman to let them keep on their mission. Let's continue! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** _Settling in…_

 **-Titan's Tower Jump City-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

"Well I can't just go after them, can I? We don't know who they are. I'm sending back up." Robin shouts annoyed. Raven tries as hard as she can to pull the communicator away from Robin. "You know they might not even be from another dimension." She argues, but Robin won't back down. "I _know_ what it looks like when someone's teleported from another dimension!" Robin shouts, apparently unaware he's shouting. "Larry, Herald, Trigon, Starfire when she came back from the future, You all the time, even Red X. We all have when we've travelled inter dimension, or even when we teleport long distances, or that time Control Freak teleported us inside the television, and when we got sucked into Mumbo's hat, or when…" Raven cuts him off. "Alright, I get it, you know what you're doing, I'm just trying to warn you, you may not like who it is. Think about it, Slade's behind all of this, and what is he obsessed with, the number one thing?" Robin thinks for a moment. "Robotics? Killing people? Martial arts? Boasting? Giving lessons? Buttons? Pressing Buttons? Remotes? Using remotes? Triggers? Using triggers? Making things explode? Detonators? Getting on my nerves?" Robin fires his answers at the poor pale teen. "No, no and no… actually the last one is pretty close." Raven says and walks over to her brave leader, "He's obsessed with _**YOU**_ Robin," Raven jabs her finger at her fearless leader's chest, "he goes out of his way to give you sleepless nights, he wants you to be his apprentice, see who's under your mask," Robin touches the tips of his fingers to the side of this mask, "He gets in your nerves, he finds it amusing to wind you up, and what happens when he doesn't succeed? He hurts you, either physically, mentally or pushes you into submission. If Slade could travel interdimensional, what would he do?" Raven puts a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin sighs.

It seems like a millennium before the silence gets broken. "Wow Raven, you and Robin forever!" Beast Boy's Face appears on the big screen. Robin jumps. "Oy! BB! If you don't want your butt kicked, I'd advise you to move out of the way!" A robotic hand pushes the small green boy out of the way of the screen. "Good to see y'all gave up trying to contact us." Cyborg states flatly, yet jokingly. "Cy! Beast Boy! Star!" Robin flips backwards and onto the couch. Raven floats over and sits next to Robin. "We got sent to another dimension, we're fine though." Beast Boy says, excitedly. "We set up a make shift base in a small ditch near another superhero base. We were teleported to a shipping container place, we hauled furniture, a few monitors and a small generator over and into out underground home. We believe we haven't been discovered yet." Cyborg says while Starfire nods in the background. "Good. We need you three to figure out who got teleported here, we believe four people appeared in our dimension, keep a low profile, and don't put your team at risk. Do you need any information?" Robin asks. Cyborg shakes his head. "I can hack the superhero's base systems and satellites. But it might be hard if they work for the league." Robin nods. "We'll try to figure out who got teleported to our dimension, but still hack it anyway." Robin looks to Raven. "Can you call a team of titans out here we need all hands on deck." Robin looks back to the screen and Raven nods. "Beastie, Star, you two scout the area." Cyborg orders and the two titans run off. "Cyborg out, oh, and Robin, there's a Batman here too." The screen goes black and Robin slinks down on the couch. "So much for your good mood." Raven states in her monotone voice. Robin presses at his temple, "The irony… we were just discussing dimensions before."

 **-Unknown-**

 _-?-_

"Is your dimension teleportation complete?"

"Affirmative, I believe yours is too?"  
"Correct, our plan will succeed in a matter of months, possibly only a few weeks."

"Good, and when we're done, no one will stop us."

"Indeed, now, about the two boys, I believe they will work well."  
"Oh? I have heard of him, he's good, is he not?"  
"Yes, and if our dimensions are the most similar out of them all, and the closest, your version will be just as good."

"I hope so, I don't have a winning strike with children."

"Yes, me neither, but this boy is some prize, when they made him, they broke the mould, he's that good."

"Good in more than one way, is he not?"  
"Yes, but he's quite easy to manipulate."

"He has weaknesses?"

"No, soft spots."  
"But we can undo all their morals?"  
"Yes, he's a bit stubborn, actually, _very_ stubborn, but punishments and lessons can set him straight."

"So, who first?"

"Well, they're in the same dimension, I'll deal with them and then take them both over with me."

"What can I do in the meantime?"  
"Hack their systems, we need to know who they are,"  
"That's a hard thing to do."  
"Infiltrate their base, lead them on a wild goose chase, I have an idea."

"I think I know it, good minds do think alike."

"Indeed."

 **-USA, Rhode Island, Happy Harbour, Finally! -**

 _\- Cyborg (Teen Titans)-_

"I've successfully entered the superhero HQ, woah, it's the whole mountain!" Beast Boy's voice comes through Cyborg's arm. "Good, now turn off your communicator, if you get in trouble come straight out or contact us." Cyborg orders. "Right-O Cy." Beast Boy says happily and turns off his communicator. The tiny camera on Beast Boy's head sends live video footage onto one of the desktops. "I have spotted two heroes outside, a male and some sort of spherical machine as well as a female with a green outfit and long blonde hair. And, oh! The male wears they symbol of the Superman." Starfire reports back quietly. Superman… no… a Superboy! Oh no, "Yo, Star, he's a Kryptonian, they have super hearing, hence the name Superman, or in this case Superboy." Cyborg almost yells. "Krypton blew up, did it not?" Starfire asks, whispering. "Star, he can still hear you… Just go to the other side of the mountain." Cyborg says, trying not to groan. If Robin was here this would be a whole lot easier.

 **-Jump City…? Who names a city that?-**

 _-Kid Flash (The Team)-_

Oh man! This dimension is amazing! Obviously there is heaps of science to back up that they aren't in another dimension… Nah, Wally just says that, he does believe they are in another dimension. 'Hey Rob! What food do you want?' Wally asks through the mind link. 'Your pick.' The Boy Wonder calls back. "Alright Dick… I'll pick. Mwahahah. Man, I'm so hilarious it even rhymes!" Wally says to himself. His idea of his pick was the whole store, or at least a wide selection of junk food. 'Wally, you have ten minutes, it's getting dark, and we have no idea what types of people hang around after dark.' Miss Martian's voice states in his head. He thinks of making a smart remark, but even Wally couldn't argue with that logic. 'Oh, and Wally, we need groceries, I hope you have enough money.' Robin says his teasing tone visible. 'I'm sorry Mr. Rich pants, but… you might want to check your utility belt.' Wally says grinning to himself, as he enters the store. 'Wally West! When I get my hands on you! You are so lucky Artemis isn't here! And you're lucky I have more!' Robin's voice screams in his head. 'If you two don't stop bickering, I will unlink you both.' Megan states, her annoyance only just coming through. 'Sorry.' Both boys state annoyed. Kid Flash runs down the aisles and grabs items off the shelf. "Hang on…" Wally looks down at his shopping trolley. Chicken Whizees, protein bars, chocolate bars, chocolate ice cream, vanilla ice cream, apple pie, chips, more chips, triangular chips, veggie chips… 'Hey Miss M? What exactly _do_ we need?' he asks. 'Really? Alright well we need a variety of vegetables, five kinds, five of each. A bigger variety of fruit, maybe six types, seven of each. Two different packs of pasta, pasta sauce…' Wally grabs the foods whilst Megan talks, and by nine minutes, he's out of the shop with at least eight bags of groceries, _and_ still fifteen dollars to spare.

* * *

 **I know, nothing happened very much, but that's why I uploaded two small chapters in two days. How did you like the unknown view part? Try to guess who they are! Now, I have a few comments I'm gonna reply to right here.  
**

 ** _Red Blaze 16:_ **

**thank you for both your comments! I'm glad you are excited about the fanfiction and yes, thank you for pointing out the sections being to big, I tried to make these ones a bit smaller, I'm still new to all of this, but thank you!**

 _ **GUEST: aki:**_

 **Oh my gosh I love that! Can I use it in one of the chapters, send me a review of the chapter if I can, I'll be sure to give you the credit for it, if not I'll just put it here, because I thinks it's funny: _Wally: Robin, Robin, or have you met?_** ** _Robins: Not now!_ Ha! I love It!  
**

 _ **LittleWeirdPerson:**_

 **Yes, I have a few ideas for the future plot. I'm sorry It's really hard to read, as I said before I'm new to all of this but having a beta reader would be amazing! I don't know how to do all of this, I would love for you to be a beta reader, I just don't know how to do it, could you please send me how to make you it, THANK YOU!  
**

 **Alright! That's all of them! Don't forget to follow so you don't miss new chapters and review to make my life happier! I love hearing from you guys! Oh and I forgot to ask, do you guys like the cover photo? I made it myself! (and it took ages to upload correctly!) now I'll stop talking! I'll upload again on either Sunday night or Monday night (Probably Monday.)**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ILYASM! TTFN!**

 **Top Hat signing off!**


	4. Plans and Actions

**A/N: Wooo hooo! It's Monday! Wow! That's the first time I've said that... alright, recap... Wally goes shopping, someone's planning something... (heheheh, I'll give you a clue, red Blaze 16 was correct!) Cyborg becomes annoyed at his team, and Robin and Raven have a tender moment talking about Slade, I really enjoyed writing the bit about Slade liking buttons and triggers. Alright, now onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** _Plans and Actions_

 **-Titans Tower-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

"I called a few Titans, and the guest rooms are made up." Raven states in her monotone voice, entering the room. "Good, now we need to keep track of the four dimension travellers, as you won't let me go confront them and Slade too." Robin says, not looking up from the monitor. "Who'd you call?" He asks out of pure boredom of circling possible hide outs and typing in coordinates. "Jericho, who was very hard to contact, Herald, because him and Jericho work well together, Kid Flash and Jinx." Raven states. "Don't forget about me." A voice rings out. Robin spins around in his chair and stands up in a fighting stance. "Red X." He hisses. "The one and only, Kid." Red X appears from the shadows. "Did your team finally come to their senses and ditch you, or did you fire them?" Red X asks flipping onto the couch. Raven goes to press the lockdown button, but Red X holds up a hand. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not interested in giving you all a hard time." He states, his voice slightly muffled in sound. "I just wanted to know if you want to know what I know." He says with a hint of teasing in his voice. "That depends what you know that we want to know." Robin states, his mask narrowing with his eyes, his arms crossed and willing his mouth to stay in a neutral position, and not smirking. "Well…" he says in an almost sing-song tone, "I know who the four dimension travellers are, _and_ what Slade's planning, or rather Slades, as a plural." Robin tenses and Raven seems almost shocked. "Spill." Robin says, his eyes barely slits.

 **-Jump city in a pretty cool make shift HQ-**

 _-Robin (The Team)-_

"An apartment, you managed to rent an apartment." Robin can't keep the astonishment out of his voice. "For a week, yes. You're not the only one who keeps money on them." Megan says, teasing the younger. "But how much did it cost?" Robin asks, still amazed that she'd managed to rent such a cool apartment. "That's a secret, the apartments were vacant, and if they didn't get someone in soon they'd go bankrupt." The Martian says shrugging. "Speaking of bankruptcy… where's Kid Spend all my money at?" Robin asks. "Right here." Wally says, appearing in the doorway with half a dozen shopping bags. "He brought home more bags than you." Miss Martian says sarcastically. "I don't think I said that much stuff…" She adds and Wally grins. "Well, I got some snacks too, oh and no, I didn't spend _all_ your money, here, and you had heaps more." Wally manages to throw fifteen dollars at Robin whilst still holding all eight shopping bags. "Thanks." Robin says and stuffs it into his utility belt. "I think Wolf's hungry…" Megan says, looking at the giant white wolf trying to eat one of Robin's newly brought shoes. "Hey! That's for Wally! Do you know how picky he is Wolf?" Robin runs over to save the shoe while Wally watches. "Man, I wish I brought a camera, oh wait… I did!" Wally pulls a camera out of one of his built in compartments. "Wait till Bats sees you are losing a fight with a wolf." Wally laughs, snapping away. "Do you _want_ some street clothes or are you just gonna wear a yellow jump suit thing for the rest of your life?" Robin snaps back and Wally laughs. "Alright, alright, keep your cape on! I'll help." Megan laughs, and picking up Wally's camera takes a photo of the two superheroes rolling around on the ground trying to get a shoe. "Here Wolf." Megan calls and takes out a can of dog food and puts it in a bowl. "Thanks Miss M." Robin says. "Now, I'm gonna go change, it's almost ten, and I'm stuffed." Wally says, "Which one's our room?" He asks Megan. "Wally!" Robin snaps. "I meant us two!" Wally shouts back. "First room on the right." Megan says, pointing with a wooden spoon. Wally picks up one shopping bag while Robin the other and they haul it to their room.

"Hey Dick?" Wally asks, laying on the top bunk watching the stars out the window. "Yeah?" Dick replies. "Are you still wearing your mask?" he asks. "Yeah. Why?" Dick asks. "I dunno, is it comfortable?" Wally asks. Dick thinks for a moment. "I guess, I'm used to it." He replies. "I wonder how Bruce is going." Dick says. "Yeah, my parents will be worried sick, hey! I wonder if they're here!" Wally says, sitting up and banging his head in the ceiling. "Yeah…" Dick says. "Don't you want to see if there's another you? I mean think about it! Two Robins! Two Dick Graysons, you two could like start a Robin club." Wally says excitedly. "Or… Another me! That would be SWEET!" Wally adds. "Wally, if there was another you, I think my head would explode, one's already too many." Dick says, and Wally can almost hear the smile in his voice. "Dick, you don't want there to be another you, do you?" Wally says, his voice becoming serious. "I thought I was unique, if there's another me… I won't be my own person anymore." Dick says stretching into strange positions on the bed. "That's the thing about dimensions Dick, no person is exactly the same, not even Batman." Wally says, leaning over the side of the bed to look at his friend, "Dick, if there is a you in this dimension, you don't have to even talk to him, he'd be in Gotham with Bruce. We're like an hour away from Gotham." Wally says, ruffling up his friend, his best friend's hair. "That's the thing. I _want_ to talk to him. I _want_ to talk to him about the things only I understand, my experiences. Something not even you would understand." Dick explains and Wally nods. "I get it. Dick, you can talk to me about anything, but I understand your logic." Wally says, but as he looks down, he sees his best friend's sleeping face and smiles. Poor kid.

 **-Mount Justice-**

 _-Aqualad-_

"I _swear_ I heard someone!" Connor shouts and Artemis holds up her hands in almost a giving up gesture. "I didn't say you didn't. I just said that you might have heard a passer-by." She states. "Both of you, stop bickering." Aqualad says, taking control as the two of them enter the mission room. "Remember what Mr. Wayne said." He adds. It was true, Bruce Wayne had come over to the five heroes, although they were just themselves, not superheroes. Bruce had come over to talk to them, asking how they were, asking Artemis about school. Kaldur about Atlantis (Bruce seemed to know he was Atlantian), Connor about who would win in a fight between Superman and Batman, Zatanna about her father and magic and Rocket about science. He seemed to be a good natured man and even Connor opened up to him. He'd told him that fighting got people nowhere and that neither Superman or Batman would start a full on fight, when their debate escalated. He seemed to cheer everyone up, telling stories about his ward, young Dick Grayson and the team told stories about their life. They felt as if Bruce knew what they were going through.

"Batman is about to give us a mission, so if you could please…" Aqualad makes a cutting motion and the two stop, a mission! Batman's face appears on the screen, it's early in the morning, yet none of the team seem surprised that the Caped Crusader is awake. He did after all just find out Robin was missing. "You have a mission for us?" Connor asks grumpily. "Yes, there are three energy impulses near you, your mission, a covert operation, find out who they are, what they want and how they got here, I'm counting on you to hold them in mount justice for the time being." Batman brings up a map with three blinking dots nearby. "But what about…" Batman cuts Artemis off. "This is to do with whatever happened to your teammates, these impulses appeared at the same time you say Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Wolf disappeared. The way they are glowing, and flashing indicates a type of space travel, teleportation methods from long distances, if it was normal teleportation it would wear off after a few hours or minutes, but this has been there longer." The team nods. "We'll be right on it." Aqualad states and the screen disappears, leaving the one with the coordinates up.

 **-Happy Harbour-**

 _-Cyborg (Teen Titans)-_

"I'm back!" Beast Boy states, running into the makeshift computer room. "And why?" Cyborg asks, not taking his eye off the computers. "Umm, oh yeah! Batman's sending a batch of teens to come track us down, says we were teleported from another dimension." Beast Boy's squeaky voice informs Cyborg. "You talked to Batman?" Cyborg asked, not sure whether to be annoyed, impressed or just to laugh. "No, I was a fly on the wall in their mission room. Man, why can't we live in a mountain?" Beast Boy's question goes unanswered. "Yo, Star! You might wanna come back over here now…" Cyborg's voice rises in impatience and uneasiness.

"What is the matter friends?" Starfire asks when she enters to see her friends with pale faces. "Batman's sending a team to come interrogate us. We need to lead them away from the HQ, we'll go back to where we were first transported and then if they catch us, don't speak, remember your interrogation tactics Robin taught us. Don't give away information that could get us in trouble, don't say things you'll regret, make them angry so they'll have to stop the interrogation, make them trust you. Don't refuse to talk, just sidestep, answer questions with more questions, get 'em confused. Alright, let's go!" Cyborg stands up and they run.

 **-On a wild goose chase, that's where! -**

 _-Artemis (The Team)-_

'Aqualad, Rocket. We are following two of the impulses, there's one heading in another direction.' Artemis states through the coms unit, still wishing Megan was here to set up a mind link instead. 'Good, we will follow the other one.' Aqualad's calm voice comes into Artemis' ear. 'We'll follow the other one!' A voice mocks through the tiny communicator. _They hacked the coms!_ 'Did you all hear that?' Superboy asks, as the voice rings in his sensitive ears. "This time I did." Artemis replies. "Me too," Zatanna says from behind the two of them. 'Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!' the voice sings in their ears. Superboy roars ahead and rips out the coms unit, 'Kaldur, if you don't catch whoever that is, I might explode!' He shouts into the tiny device and shoves it into his pockets. "Just keep following the impulses." Zatanna orders from behind. As the three of them get closer to the little markers, they stop, slow down and enter stealth mode, the darkening skies help hide them from being seen. 'Green girl tagged in the shadows near the water tower!' The sing song voice continues, 'Superman fanboy tagged on the roof, magician girl tagged in the bushes. Man, even I could do better than that!' the coms unit goes silent. "Alright, if they want to play hide and seek, let's play hide and seek, and we're officially _IT!_ " Superboy shouts. "So much for covert." Zatanna mumbles nearby, Artemis nods. "But he has a point." She adds and runs out of the shadows, changing out of camouflage and into her normal colours. "Ready or not, here I come!" She shouts and runs as fast as she can, bow ready to let three arrows fly, and her hair whipping around behind her.

Kicking open the gate to the shipping container storage place, Superman holds it open for the two girls. 'Aqualad, we have just entered where we believe the two impulses are.' Zatanna sates into her coms. 'Good we are almost at where our impulse is.' Aqualad states back. 'Ooh! We're so scared, aren't we Star?' The tinny voice full of bravado comes again. 'You don't even know who we are, how can you be so sure you can catch us?' The voice continues. Superboy points towards one shipping container and the two girls nod. 'A super boy, an archer, a magician, the three of you are no match for a…' The voice is cut off and the three of them barge into the shipping container, to find… nothing, but a stuffed green monkey, a heap of coffee tables and an old, worn arm chair, still warm from someone sitting on it. Underneath the chair is some sort of microphone, obviously what whoever was here used to hack their coms. "I. Hate. Monkeys." Superboy grumbles through gritted teeth. "Good, because I'm _NOT_ a monkey." The monkey says, turning into a dinosaur. Artemis sneaks away leaving Zatanna and Superboy to tackle the changeling.

"Gotcha!" Superboy shouts triumphantly. Gripping the green pointy eared boy by the neck. "Ralloc rotibihni!" Zatanna shouts and an inhibitor collar appears around Beast Boy's neck. "Star! I could really use your help right now…" The tiny green boy shouts, which seems impossible when being held by Superboy, but either he's a loud kid, or he's been strangled a lot. Out of the blue, green glowing orbs of hot light begin plummeting towards the two heroes. Luckily Artemis is ready, she shoots a knock out arrow at the pink haired girl and she falls to the ground, being caught by Zatanna. 'Artemis to Aqualad, we got ours.' Artemis says, grinning a little. 'Well done, we'll meet you back at Mount Justice, we got ours too.' Rocket says through the coms. 'Aqualad is a little busy…' Rocket adds.

* * *

 **A/N: Woop! Did you like it? I personally enjoyed writing the last bit with Beast Boy hacking the coms (He didn't, Cyborg did it for him) now, the next chapter will take a bit longer but will be able to update before next Monday, (Thursday maybe?) Are you guys excited for the new Young Justice season, It's got Terra in it! I have a theory Damian might be in it, I personally hope it's just one of my theories that end up being wrong, but it might be one of my 'the door wasn't locked' theories where I get home and just pull on the door and find it's open every time i decide to pull on it... The trailer showed more Deathstroke so I'm happy. Write a review for what you're excited for! That reminds me! Review time!**

 _ **hotxhotguy:  
**_

 **Is this soon enough?**

 _ **Red Blaze 16:**_

 **Why thank you! I had writing at the bottom of the cover page with the title, but it cut it off! You are correct about the unknown bit. I asked someone who they thought it was between and they said Alfred the butler and Batman... ummm... Ha! I liked that "Dick?" "What?" x2 Lol! I agree that Wally wouldn't point out he comes from a rich family, but throughout the first season he hints to everyone about his relationship with Batman and how Bruce Wayne seems to get everywhere so fast and how it's almost like he was already there. (If something has ' instead of " it's either coms or mindlink, sorry forgot to say that, so he didn't use Dick's name) PS thanks for commenting! Again!  
**

 **Don't forget to follow so you don't get left behind and review to make my life easier and if you have any ideas for the future of this story feel free to write it into a review, I don't bite... unless you're food!**

 **Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Top Hat signing off!**

 **TTFN!**


	5. Caught, Captured, Questioned

**A/N: I know, I know, I said Thursday, but I realized I was setting limits even I can't reach... and these things take time ya know! So... Recap, Red X helps the remaining Titans, Dick and Wally loose a fight over a shoe with Wolf, Dick admits his feelings about meeting another him, Bruce pays a visit to the team, the team get a mission, Cyborg has a plan to hide from the team, Beast Boy hacks the teams coms and even though I left the ending vague, Aqualad gets blasted by Cyborg's sonic blaster. Alright! Now enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** _Caught, Captured, and Questioned_

 **-Titan's Tower-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

Robin stares out the window. _'Five more minutes… five more, and the others will arrive. Red X, someone, anyone: I need to keep my mind off of him!'_ Then, a horn echoes from nowhere and a portal opens. Enters: Herald.

"Robin, Raven, it's good to see you. C'mon, Jericho, don't go all shy on me now!" Herald pulls the younger looking boy out from behind him.

"Hey Herald. Hey Jericho," Robin greets, glad for the distraction. He really doesn't want to think about what he's just found out.

 _ **What had happened beforehand…**_

 _"Spill."_

 _"Alright, keep your cape on, kid. So Slade has teamed up with another Slade from a parallel dimension and they want you —or rather, both Robins. As you know, when your teammates were teleported, four new energy impulses appeared on your map. These are three heroes and their pet, a chemically enhanced wolf." Red X leans against the wall._

 _"And the heroes are…" Raven motions with her hand for him to continue._

 _"Let me see... a Kid Flash, a Martian girl, and another you," Red X points to Robin, "who's a lot younger —I think about thirteen— wears a darker uniform, different tech... Personally, I prefer you a lot better."_

 _Robin looks out the window. 'Another Robin in his city… That doesn't sound good.'_

 _"How do you know all of this?" Raven asks the anti-hero._

 _"I have my sources, and you have yours. You need me, kid, just give me a call." And with that and a puff of smoke, he leaves._

 _"Should I go after him?" Raven asks her leader to no response, "Robin? Can you hear me?"_

 _Robin shakes his head, as if coming out of a trance. "I can hear you. You don't have to go after him. He's not posing a threat for now…"_

 _ **-END FLASHBACK-**_

"Have you two, by any chance, seen Kid Flash or Jinx?" Robin asks, motioning for the two to sit down on the couch. Jericho watches Robin closely and shakes his head.

"We haven't seen them around lately." Herald responds.

"Here we are!" Kid Flash exclaims as he appears behind the couch. He gently ruffles Jericho's hair in greeting. Jinx stands behind him.

"Hey Kid. Hi Jinx." Robin welcomes the two as they sit down on the couch as well. "I'll be back in a moment; I'm just going to go find Raven." And in pursuit, he dashes off.

When he arrives at Raven's room, Robin calls her name, knocking on her door.

"Yes, I'll just be a moment."

Robin waits, and in a few seconds, the door opens. "Have they all arrived?" Raven asks, and Robin nods.

"Yeah, but why did you choose them?" he asks.

"Kid Flash can be useful, and now that we know there's another Kid Flash, his utility may prove greater than just for his speed. Jericho can possess people, so if there is any trouble, we might need him to diffuse the situation. Herald and Jinx are mostly there to accompany the two, but both are very powerful allies, as well," Raven says, shrugging, as they make their way back to the others, who look to be making small talk.

"So, you can possess anyone?" Jinx asks, leaning forwards on the couch. The villainess-turned-heroine has yet to get to know all of the members of the Titans, despite her world travels with Kid Flash, and is always eager to meet new heroes, especially Jericho, one known for being somewhat of a recluse. Jericho nods. Robin sits down next to the younger boy while Raven remains levitating to the side of the couch.

"Hey, can you possess Robin?" Kid asks, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Jericho signs something out.

"He said he could, but it's an invasion of privacy," Herald translates.

 _'Poor kid; he can't speak.'_ Robin grins and looks to the boy next to him, "Try me," he challenges, "I've trained against mental attacks."

Jericho smiles nervously at him. Robin stares into the boy's lime green eyes and suddenly the young boy disappears, becoming transparent, like a ghost. He phases into Robin's body and the Boy Wonder feels the other hero attempting to wrest control from him. Robin pushes him out by reciting annoying songs and weather forecasts over and over in his head. Jericho pushes back, so Robin begins replaying various memories, starting with recent, like Christmas day, then his various past fights. Jericho continues pushing.

They continue for what seems like ages, Robin now in auto-pilot, unable to choose what to think of as his training takes control. He gets to his meetings with Slade, and something happens. Jericho begins to retreat, slightly, still attempting to gain control, but trying to move away from what is obviously not for his own eyes to see. Robin struggles to stem the flow of his memories, but then they get to his apprenticeship and the hallucinations.

 _'I'm the thing that keeps you up at night…'_

Jericho begins to push in every direction, just wanting to shoo the memories away.

 _'The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind…'_

Jericho flails out, trying to escape the thoughts. Robin tries to as well, not wanting to scare the younger boy, or himself, for that matter.

 _'I will never rest, and neither will you.'_

Seemingly at the same time, both Jericho and Robin give up, Robin ceasing his fight, as well as his attempts at gaining control, and Jericho releasing his grip over Robin's mind, parting from his body. However, he finds himself unable to. _'I'm stuck! Help me!'_ the younger boy pleads to the older _, 'try to push me out!'_ and so Robin does.

As he pushes the boy out, something flickers _. A scream, a burning pain, an exclamation— 'Dad! No!' —a pale hand, gripping onto the stronger black and metal cladded armor._ And then nothing.

Robin opens his eyes, realizing that he had closed them during the mental standoff. "You alright?" he asks the younger boy; whose lime green eyes are larger than they usually are.

He nods, and signs something.

"He says you won." Herald explains, looking curiously at his friend.

Jericho smiles shyly.

"That's the second on your very short list of people who can push you out." Herald says laughing.

"Who's the first?" Jinx asks.

Jericho and Herald stiffen. "Me, of course!" Herald says after a short pause.

Robin looks over to the young blonde haired boy. Jericho refuses to meet the elder's eye. _'Who is this kid?'_

 _ **THREE DAYS LATER…**_

 **-Jump City… still…-**

 _-Dick Grayson (The Team)-_

 _'You could start a Robin club!'_ Dick shakes Wally's voice out of his head as he runs through the city in civilian clothes.

Wally didn't understand, Bruce wouldn't understand; only he seemed to understand. And if he could understand, then maybe himself would understand, too. Well, his other self.

"The Teen Titans save the day once again!" a man shouts, holding up a newspaper and shaking it violently, "Come get the daily news!" A crowd gathers, and Dick finds himself pulled along, too. Who are the Titans? He purchases a newspaper and plonks himself down on a bench in the park nearby.

 **"THE TEEN TITANS SAVE THE DAY AGAIN"** the front headlines say. **Dick reads on. The young superheroes, led by their amazing leader, the Boy Wonder, took on Cardiac, who was once again spotted kidnapping young children at Jump City park. Although three of the beloved members, (Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy) seem to be away on another mission, four honorary Titans have stepped in to help in their absence. The two birds, Robin and Raven, are currently joined by young Jericho, Herald, Kid Flash, and Jinx. The two original Titans assure us it will only be a temporary arrangement, and our beloved team will be all together again in a short while.**

Dick shakes the newspaper, stunned. _Him!_ Team leader! Of his _own_ team! And even more young heroes outside of it, as well! He looks at the pictures accompanying the text. One, has a boy wearing a mask, cape, and gloves holding a bo-staff and spiky black hair attacking… is that a giant heart? Underneath is one sentence: **Our beloved bird, the Boy Wonder, our Robin!** _It's him!_ Another image shows the rest of the team; a girl in a cloak; a girl with pointy hair in two pointy pigtails; a boy, obviously Kid Flash; and two other boys. One last photo shows a T shaped tower.

"That's where they live," Dick mutters to himself. He rolls up the newspaper and stuffs it in his back pocket _. 'Robin to Kid and Miss M: go suit up; are you up for a trip?'_ Dick asks through their ever present mind link.

 _'Yup, actually, nope. There's chaos downtown near me; you might wanna get your behinds over here!'_ Kid shouts back.

Dick quickly changes in a nearby toilet and runs along the back alleys to Wally. Where there's trouble, there's superheroes, and in this city, where there's trouble, there's a Robin. Or, in this case, two Robins.

 **-Jump City, downtown-**

 _-Robin (The Team)-_

"Kid?" Robin asks, as he waits in the meeting spot.

"Here," Wally says, running out of the shadows. Robin throws the speedster the newspaper and he reads it at top speed. "Wow! Dude! We're on a team! And you're leader!" Wally ruffles his young friend's hair.

"What's all this?" Megan asks, appearing with Wolf by her side.

"Robin's on a team, and apparently he gets to boss us around." Wally fills her in.

Wolf barks, seeming to sense something. "I vote we go fight whoever's causing havoc. It might not be our city, but we'll meet the Titans and get some answers," Robin says.

The other two nod. "Good idea!" Wally says, running off. Megan smiles at Robin and floats off with Wolf beside her.

"Alright, let's go," Robin whispers to himself before running out and over to the loud noises of fight.

"Titans GO!" a dark Batman-like voice shouts, and a black sort of powers envelops the street, picking up parked cars and throwing them at a strange statue-like being made of stone. Three disks fly at the being, followed by powerful pink magic. A flash of colour whizzes past, probably Kid Flash. Two boys, one in blue, one with blonde hair run towards the thing, the blonde haired boy lunging himself at the stone being. A boy with black spiky hair runs past, a mask much like Robin's own obscuring his eyes.

"Need a hand?" Wally asks, speeding towards the other Kid Flash.

"Sure!" Other Kid Flash says, and the two begin running circles around the stone creature. Megan and Wolf join in, and Robin, still watching the black haired boy, joins in, too. The street gets darker as the sun sinks lower, and in only a couple of minutes, it's night. Robin smiles; he has a strategic advantage. The black haired boy seems to, as well. The two boys dissolve into the darkness, almost welcoming it. They hurl explosives at the stone thing until it topples backwards, and the blonde boy peeks over the top of the things head and stares into its eyes. The white of his eyes go black and he dissolves into the creature, reappearing a moment later, knocking the villain out.

"Woo-hoo! Go us!" Wally shouts, high fiving the other Kid Flash, neither disturbed by the sight of seeing their double. Robin spies the black haired boy going over to inspect the stone creature and runs over to him.

"So, you're my inter-dimensional twin," the boy says, not looking up from the stone creature.

"I guess; depends on who you are," Robin replies. The boy jolts at the sound of his voice and looks up, his mask widening a little at the sight of him. The black haired boy stands up. He's taller than Robin, with spiky black hair, a sort of rebellious hairstyle. He wears a red and green shirt with a R logo, green legging-like pants, a black and yellow cape, and metal-clad boots. His mouth goes up in a sort of smirk.

"I thought you'd be older," the boy says, then holds out his green gloved hand. "I'm Robin," he says.

Robin takes his hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Robin." Robin replies.

Wally speeds over to them. "Well, well, well, what did I say? Robin, meet Robin, I believe you might have met in the mirror? Have you not?" he says, laughing.

"Kid, don't you have a souvenir to find?" Robin hisses, and Wally pats his friend's head.

"True." And he speeds off.

"Who's the stone guy?" Robin asks.

"Cinderblock. Bad guy. He goes around doing favours for his… master," the older Robin states. The little blonde boy comes over to the group. He stands slightly behind older Robin. Older Robin pats his head. "I think introductions might be needed between your team and mine," Older Robin says.

Robin nods in agreement. "Hey, Miss M, Kid, Wolf! Come meet the Titans!" Robin shouts, turning around to face the three standing far on the other side of the street. Kid grins and dashes over, Megan flies over and Wolf runs headlong into Robin, making the young boy grin as he holds the beast's big fluffy neck. "Robin, meet the team. This is Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Wolf," Robin says, each of them waving or gesturing when their name is called.

Older Robin smiles, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Robin, this is Jericho." He gestures to the younger blonde boy beside him. Jericho smiles shyly. Two girls float down on a black platform. One wears a blue hood, while one has pink hair sticking straight up in two ponytails. "This is Raven and Jinx." Raven, the purple cloaked girl, looks at the two Robins and a look crosses between older Robin and Raven. "—And this is Herald and Kid Flash." Kid Flash and another boy wearing a blue mask arrive to join the group. "We should probably finish this back at our tower; we need you four for questioning." Older Robin turns to leave, but Raven nudges him in the side. "Do you guys have a place to stay? We have guest rooms; I'm sure some of the others won't mind sharing…" Older Robin rubs the back of his neck, but Robin nods gratefully.

"We do, but it's not the safest place in the world" he says.

"We'd love to stay with you guys," Wally says, and the two Kid Flashes run off ahead.

Robin goes to walk with other Robin, but the older boy goes over to the two girls and start issuing orders. The young blonde haired boy, Jericho, who looks to be the same age as him, smiles. "Is he always this bossy?" Robin asks and Jericho nods. "Does he ever have time to do anything fun?"

Jericho nods again and signs something to Herald as he comes up beside the two. "Jericho says he does have time to do other stuff, but he puts his team and his job first. There's rumours that he actually gave up his secret identity when he ran away to Jump City, but they're just rumours so…" Herald says shrugging.

"You mean he doesn't go out anywhere, he just… I mean, he has just taken on Robin as his name?!" To say Robin is shocked is an understatement.

 **-Caught, in Mount Justice-**

 _-Cyborg (Teen Titans)-_

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy whispers.

"It's alright, BB, they can't interrogate people who have been taught by Robin," Cyborg replies, leaving the room to be interrogated next. He looks at Star. Poor girl; they interrogated her first, and she didn't like it one bit. Now it's his turn. The green arrow girl has her bow ready as they walk him towards the interrogation room.

"Alright, what did you do with Miss Martian?" The boy wearing Superman's symbol slams his hands on the metal desk, denting it slightly.

"Superboy, you're supposed to be watching, Artemis is bad interrogator."

"Fine." 'Superboy' mutters and sits in the chair in the corner with the strange mechanical sphere. The Atlantean motions for Cyborg to sit. So, not wanting to cause trouble for these superheroes, he sits.

"Now can you ask what he did with the rest of our team?" The young girl with spiky brown hair asks.

"No."

"You are here for interrogation, so before we begin please state your name," the Atlantean states.

Cyborg stares at him. "Name's Cyborg." Cyborg says.

"Full name, not aliases," hisses the green arrow girl. Artemis, as the others called her.

"I believe in your dimension, if it's anything like mine, superheroes respect other superheroes' secret identities?" Cyborg glares at the girl.

"Fine," she mutters and turns to the Atlantean. "Now what?" she whispers under her breath to him.

"We will start with the easy questions and proceed from there," the Atlantean says, walking over to Cyborg, "Who are you, why are you here, and how did you know about our base?" Cyborg's mouth pulls up into a smile on one side. "Well, as you're playing good cop, I'll answer your questions nicely, then. 'Name's Victor Stone, I was teleported here from another dimension, and me and my team are trying to get back. How did we find your base? A magician never reveals his secrets, just ask her." Cyborg nods in the direction of the girl with the top hat.

"Alright, now can you ask him what happened to—" The brown spiky haired girl shoots a glare at Artemis. "Fine."

"Now, about your friend, the alien girl —we are sorry she's upset— has told us that you were here by force, is that correct?" the Atlantean asks.

"I don't know; you tell me." Cyborg says flatly, He'd watched more than a few cop shows in his time: the cop asks closed questions, yes or no questions.

"You were sent here over three days ago, is that correct?" Artemis asks, her impatience showing.

"Affirmative. If you know all this, why ask me? I'm just doing my job, fighting the bad guys. I can't help it if people have a grudge on Ro-" Cyborg shuts up. Yeah, he was being cheeky, undermining the teen's words.

"So, someone has a grudge on a person on your team?" the Atlantean asks.

"First of all, does anyone have a grudge on you and your team? And second, yes, in fact I myself have people with grudges on me, they just don't go as far as to send half of my team to another dimension." Cyborg says shrugging answer questions with more questions.

"Aqualad, he's a pro, he's not gonna tell us what we need to know." Artemis hisses.

"Ha! You're Aqualad! Wait till Garth hears about this!" Cyborg laughs.

Aqualad, the Atlantean, stands up straight. "So, you're telling me, that in your dimension your Aqualad is Garth?" Cyborg nods; he'll tell him this. "Yeah, his friend Kaldur gave up the honour to spend more time with his girlfriend. Last I heard, he was on his honeymoon. And since I'm pretty sure you ain't Garth, I've seen Kaldur recently enough to know that you're his inter-dimensional counterpart." Cyborg stares at him with a smug look.

Aqualad sighs. "Correct. Now, this is what we are going to do. You tell us what we need to know, we will tell you what you need to know, and together we will try to get our teammates back to the right dimensions. Are you in?" He holds out his hand.

"You bet I am." Cyborg says, gripping it and smiling. It's a deal.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, the two teams have joined forces! How did I go? A _BIG_ thank you to LittleWeirdPerson for their amazing editing and reading, you have added so much character to the story and cleaned it up a lot! I'm slowly going back and editing the other previous chapters to neaten them up a little, slowly... anyway, so thanks again!  
**

 **So, I'm not gonna tell you guys who Jericho is if you don't know or get the hint, but please tell me what you think of this chapter! Now onto review...!**

 _ **Red Blaze 16:**_

 **Why thank you! That's actually a pretty good idea. I'll keep it in mind as it is similar to my original idea! (Thanks for reviewing again!)**

 _ **Fangy:**_

 **Thank you so much! ^_^ (If you guys don't know Fangy is one of my favorite fanfiction writers and the story Live what you learn is the first Fanfic I ever read, and is still one of my favorites! Go read it if you haven't already!)  
**

 _ **HeartOfChaos13:**_

 **Ah, I see what you did, you commented on every chapter, I only just realized that... I suddenly just got four reviews from you and was like wow! I asked my secret source (Lol... she got annoyed with me asking her random questions) she says that she thinks Superboy would be stronger with his shields, but other than that yeah, I think he'd be stronger, although It's kind of like saying a raven is stronger than a crow... as they are both similar yet different. No, Raven and Robin are not a couple, they have too much of a brother sister bond to me, I bring it up in then next chapter I think... Yeah this is just after episode 24: performance. It is an alternate ending to the season, or post pones the last two episodes of season 1. Anyway, it's nice to know you liked all the chapters!  
**

 _ **hotxhotguy:**_

 **Hehhehheh... I will continue to post this fic until I die! (Lol, I'm not sure I have the patience to do that...)  
**

 **That's all, oh, and I was reading a fanfic yesterday, I added it to my favorites but realized I'd better make this clear, the fic is called Too little, Too late, and is a Batman Teen titans crossover, it's an Slade and Robin apprentice story and is amazing, the ending was so emotional I almost started crying. It's by Atatami and I just wanted to make it clear as they both have similar plots (Although that one is shorter and sadder) That I only just found out about it and that one was uploaded first. I seriously recommend it!**

 **Alright! That's it! Leave me a review and make sure you follow and favorite before Wally runs away. (Lol that sucked!) Any ideas? Just review and I'll keep it in mind, I swear you guys have better Ideas that me!**

 **TTFN!**

 **Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Top Hat signing off for the night!**


	6. Two little birdies

**A/N: Alright! Recap (I don't know why I do this...) The honorary Titans appeared, Red X helps Robin, Dick finds Robin, and the other Titans get caught... Man... I have no idea what I'm doing with my life it legit takes me almost two hours to polish off the final copy of each chapter and write the author notes...**

 **Someone reminded me to do a disclaimer so... Teen titans and Young Justice belong to DC not me.**

 **Now onto to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** _Two little birdies, pitch by my doorstep, singing sweet songs, sayin' this is my message to you…_

 **-Titans Tower-**

 _-Dick… sort of… still wearing mask… (The Team)-_

'Wow!' That was Dick's first thought when he entered and saw Titan's tower in all of its glory. It was **HUGE!** Not that big compared to Mount Justice or Wayne manor, but still pretty cool. Raven, the blue cloaked girl, seemed nice— well, nice enough. She'd talked to him a little bit, then showed him to his room. He'd heard her fighting with older Robin on the way back to the tower; she wanted older Robin to spend time with Dick, but older Robin had disagreed, saying he didn't want to involve 'the kid' The kid being: him. But Raven managed to have her way in the end, so here he was, in Robin's room, unpacking. His room seemed almost completely empty: the desk bare, the shelves bare, the cupboards bare; even the bed had nothing but plain blue blankets. Wally and other Wally decided to bunk together, while Megan went to stay with the pink-haired girl, Jinx.

"Hey, umm... Robin? We're having a meeting, and we're waiting for you." Raven peeks into the room.

"Okay. So does Robin own anything?" he asks, walking out of the room.

"Yeah, he does, he just has a button he presses to flip everything out of their hiding spots," Raven replies as they walk into the huge top of the T. The living, dining, kitchen, meeting, mission room. Dick spots a seat next to Jericho, so he sits there.

"Who are we waiting for?" Wally asks.

"Robin," other Kid Flash says. Raven stands up and walks over to the door.

"I'll go get him," she says, leaving the others to chat amongst ourselves.

 **-Evidence room, Titans Tower-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

 _'I'm the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest, and neither will you.'_

'You got that right, Slade; you keep me awake every hour of the night, and you haunt my entire mind, not just the dark corners. I haven't rested since this whole thing started, haven't you realized that? You drive me insane, and now you drag another me into this? _You're a madman!'_

Robin throws Slade's mask across the room at the door. Raven enters at that very moment and catches it. "You coming?" she asks. Robin's scowl softens a little.

"Yeah," he says, breathing out in relief. "At least you can see him this time," he says, trying, and failing to lighten the mood.

"None of us can see him unless you help us," Raven says, putting the mask back on the wall, "Beast Boy warned me, but did I listen to him? No. I thought he was hallucinating. He did hallucinate seeing Terra after all, but he saw her, and he saw him." Raven walks out the room.

"Wait… he saw Slade?" Robin looks to the mask nearby _. 'You sick madman!'_

"He saw a robot version of him," Raven says. "That was two months ago though," she adds, "And we need to focus on the matter at hand."

Robin nods, takes one last look at the mask, catching sight of another, and another, until he glimpses around nine, some cracked, some only half, some whole, all of them deadly, all of them used by a madman.

 **-Mount Justice-**

 _-Aqualad (The Team)-_

"So, your Robin is still in your dimension, and our Robin is there, as well?" Aqualad asks, just setting it out for himself.

"Yeah, and we have a feeling one Slade, your Deathstroke, is in this dimension, and our Slade is in the other, ours." Cyborg finishes the final touch on the dimension speaker, so they can communicate with the Titans tower. "All done," he says, dusting his hands.

"Rocket, you can try it now," Aqualad says. She nods. The communicator turns on, but then something happens. Instead of the faces of the Titans, another face appears.

"Ah, so you have decided to contact the others. Shame, we were hoping it could be a quick process, without distractions." A man wearing an orange and black mask appears on the screen, a long ponytail of white hair streaming behind him in his sitting position. "My double told me you were good with technology, but you set up a communicator quicker than we anticipated. Thankfully, we were ready." The man, Deathstroke, holds up a trigger.

"Dude! What is it with you two and triggers! That and blowing things up!" the small green boy shouts.

"Beastie…" Cyborg warns.

"Come find the detonators. You have two hours before they take out the Happy Harbor bridge." The screen goes blank.

"We have our work cut out for us, it seems," Artemis states, her hand on her hip.

"Indeed," Aqualad says. Starfire nods, and Superboy crosses his arms. "Cyborg, you and I will be Alpha. Starfire, Artemis: Omega. Rocket, Beast Boy: Beta. Zatanna, Superboy, Sphere: Delta. Here's our plan…"

 **-Titans Tower-**

 _-Robin (The Team)-_

"Alright." Other Robin enters the room. Robin jumps at hearing his voice. He seems to have mastered the accent even better than he did. It kind of makes him jealous. Is that even possible? To be jealous of yourself? "So, now that we have you four, we need to go over our mission again, and add you guys to it," other Robin says. "Robin, what do you and your team know about Slade, the inter-dimensional transporter, and why you four might have been targeted?"

Robin almost blushes with pride. That's about the most the older Robin has said to him since introducing himself. Robin hooks up his glove to the mission control pad. "Alright, Slade: in our dimension, he goes by the name Deathstroke. Slade is thought to be his possible first name." Robin brings up a picture of Deathstroke and puts an image of Slade next to him. Older Robin looks at the screen, almost shocked. "We have a list of things stolen to make the teleporter, but we are pretty sure they are the same things as yours. We also found a pattern for the robberies: it looked almost to be in a fancy S." He brings up a picture of the map pattern.

Older Robin and Raven share a look. "What's wrong?" Robin asks the older.

"That's Slade's symbol. We found the same thing, but we knew what it meant," older Robin explains stiffly.

"We have no idea why we might have been targeted. Maybe ransom? As you probably know, Miss M is Martian Manhunter's niece, Kid Flash is Flash's nephew and… me Batman's protegee." Robin looks to the older Robin who didn't look at all happy at the mentioning of Batman, and Raven seemed to sense it, too.

"Robin, you need to explain the rest," she whispers to older Robin, who nods and walks over to Robin to use the computer.

"Slade is an infamous criminal, villain, mercenary, madman… you get the point. We recently —well, not recently— a while back, decided on a truce. He went his way, we went ours. A member of our team, Beast Boy, apparently stumbled across what he thought to be him a few months back, only to find he was a robot clone. Slade is a master at robotics, a skilled hand to hand combat fighter…" Older Robin trails off and looks to Jericho, who looks nervous, and then to Herald, seeming to silently be calming his younger friend down. "He's also quite skilled at detonation," Robin adds finally. "We are out to find both Slades and stop their plan before they succeed," older Robin finishes, and before Robin can ask what they were planning to do, older Robin walks out the room.

"I'm making dinner; anyone up to help?" Jinx asks trying to dispel the tension a bit, getting up. Megan nods, and together, they go to the kitchen. Raven leaves to her room, both Kid Flashes speed off somewhere, and Jericho signs something to Herald and Herald signs back. Well, it seems like that's meeting over.

Robin walks down the halls until he comes to a room, a pass code is needed to enter, and he grins. This room is the one he wants. If Wally wasn't with Wally, Dick would have asked him to come, but he didn't. Robin plugs his glove into the wall and starts hacking. After a few minutes, he gets it. Other Robin really is a good hacker, even better at codes and passwords, but Dick can hack anything. The door opens, and he enters the evidence room. Wally would find it boring; he was more interested in the souvenir room. But this room, it is filled with clues. Robin walks over to the closest wall. All the walls are covered in newspaper articles, pictures, clues, string, a place any Robin would go to calm down.

If Robin lived here, he'd spend all his time here, and Bingo! Lo and behold, leaning against the wall is the other Robin. "What's up?" older Robin asks. "Took you long enough." The firmness of his voice melts away, not so much in charge now.

"Well, you're quite good at security," Robin shrugs. The door closes, and only the dim lights are on to keep the room lit up.

"There's something on your mind," older Robin says, looking up from the mask in his hands, his foot pressed against the wall.

"You gave up your identity." Older Robin stays silent. He looks back down at the mask.

"So?"

"You don't care? At all?" The irritation in the back of Dick's mind grows into anger.

"I do care, but it was weighing me down. With my identity, I was connected to Bruce, and I wanted to become my own person." Older Robin traces the mask. "I'm Robin, not the other person." Older Robin puts the mask back on the wall and walks over to another one, inspecting it.

"But… you're Dick Grayson, Richard Grayson." Robin protests. Older Robin whips around.

"Shush, walls have ears, you know," he hisses, "I know what I did, but I'm a superhero, not an orphaned circus performer, a charity case, who was taken in by a playboy millionaire who's so overprotective he can't let his little birdie take a bullet for himself." Robin throws the mask at the opposite wall in anger.

"That's what happened?"

"That's what happened."

"So, you stormed out?"

"Snuck out,"

"And he didn't come after you?" Older Robin looks up, walks to the other side of the room, picks up the mask, puts it back on the wall and turns to face Dick.

"I didn't let him."

 **-Unknown-**

 _-?-_

"Trouble?"

"No, just a little technical issue. Nothing we can't handle."

"Good. Our plans have been delayed too long."

"The young heroes are looking for the detonators as we speak."

"Good. That pushes us forwards a little, but I was thinking, why not swap dimensions?"

"Why?"

"It'll get them confused, lead them away from our main objective."

"Good idea. Once they find the detonators, I'll lead them on another chase, while you swap them around."

"Indeed. I'll be joining you shortly, I have an idea."

"So far, your ideas have been quite crafty. I'm dying to know what this one is."

"You'll be impressed."

"I'm sure I will."

 **-Titans Tower-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

'I didn't let him.' Four words. Twelve letters. One small sentence is all it took for Dick to break down inside. Robin could see it in his eyes, even though they were covered by a mask. Dick stares at him in utter shock, unnerving him.

"You ran away, you didn't let him come after you, didn't want his sympathy, and here you are blaming it all on him, like it was his fault." Dick crosses his arms, looking at the boy in front of him.

"You don't get it, do you?" Robin pulls a file out from the shelf under the work bench and busies himself with it. "He took it all away from me. He tried everything to keep me away from it. He grounded me for life in the end: no more detective work, no more patrols, no more crime fighting, no more Robin," Robin looks up and at the younger boy, "No more me!" He snatches up the file and storms out the room, one piece of paper slips out and flutters to the floor, going unnoticed by the elder but not the younger.

Dick picks up the piece of paper, his eyes widening. He might just have an idea. Not exactly a good one, but an idea nonetheless.

Robin knocks on the door. "Come in, Robin," the voice calls. The door slides open.

"We need to do something about them, Raven. I can't deal with them both at the same time." The boy clutches his head.

Raven opens one eye and gestures for him to sit down. "Slade and the kid?" she asks and Robin nods, sitting down on the pale teens' bed.

"The kid's not bad, you just need to get to know him better," Raven says, closing her eyes again.

Robin scoffs, "Get to know him better? I am him!" Raven shakes her head sadly. If she can't get him to understand, then nobody can.

"Lets start with Slade then. As X told us, he's here for you and the kid. He's been wanting an apprentice since we first met him, and he enjoys toying with you. Deathstroke from the kid's dimension has probably been promised the kid." Raven looks to Robin and Robin nods. He's listening, but sorting things in a file at the same time. "Now, the kid, we know he's in possible danger, and is probably only Jericho's age, thirteen. We know he's trying to befriend you, but you, being you, won't let him."

Robin looks up, "It's my fault he's here. I breathed in the dust, I was his apprentice, I was Red X, I was curious to know who Slade was, now he's back, and the kid is in danger. I can't act normal around him, not because he's me, not because I'm a prickly person when it comes to kids, it's guilt. If he becomes Deathstroke's apprentice, he'll turn out like me. He's only thirteen, it'll traumatize him, he's not ready for something like this, heck, I wasn't even ready for it when it happened to me, and I was fifteen."

"So it's guilt that's stopping you from saving the kid's life?" Raven asks. Robin hangs his head, sorting through the file again. "Robin, you're better than this. I know you are, I've been inside your head at a time when you could have died and known how you felt." She uses her telekinesis to move the file away, so Robin looks at her. "I know who you are, I know what happened to you. You're Dick Grayson, one of the Flying Graysons at Haly's circus. You can't hide who you are, even I can't."

Robin tenses at the mentioning of his name. No. It's not his name. He's Robin, not that other person. "I'm Robin," he says, and Raven shakes her head again sadly.

"You can be whoever you want to be: Robin, Dick, Richard, Nightwing like Star said, but forget where you came from? Where you started? What motivated you? Who you are? Then you lose yourself." Raven hands Robin the file back.

"Thanks Raven," Robin says, and he smiles at the girl, giving her a genuine smile. Raven opens her eyes and allows herself to smile back.

"Oh, and Robin? Go talk to Jericho. I think he wants to talk to you about something. He's quite shaken up. He won't tell me, but I think he wants to talk about it with you. It can be some practice for handling the kid." Robin smiles again, Starfire might be his girlfriend, but Raven is like his sister, his older sister. Without her, he may as well be insane. Like Batman without a Robin, a Robin without a Raven would be… well, there is a Batman without a Robin, but Robin didn't know how he felt so he didn't count.

 **-If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, would it? (Also Joker might hear me…)-**

 _-?-_

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am. I'd be pretty underwhelmed if you didn't, and I always try to stay whelmed."

"You aren't who you say you are."

"Want proof?"

"You're too young."

"Who says I'm from this dimension?"

"That explains the four strange energy impulses over at Titans Tower, but why are you here?"

"Simple. He's gone mad."

"Mad?"

"Well… he's acting strange, he's ignoring me, not telling me why. Also, he's angry with you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, says you're being overprotective. You need to talk to him."

"How can I talk to him if he's ignoring me?"

"Simple. Use this; he dropped it."

"And what makes you think this will work?"

"I tested it, and if he doesn't listen, you have mine and a few others' permission to access the tower."

"Kid, I think I believe you're him now. You're both stubborn and cheeky. Now, you'd better get back to Jump before he notices where you've gone."

"Okay. Oh, and thanks. Kid always says a Batman without a Robin is like our lives without a 'v'."

"Lies."

"Precisely. See ya!"

* * *

 **A/N: hehehehehehehehehheheh... Lots of secrets... I particularly like the next chapter... I have a drafting in the works at the moment. I'm going away for like a little so I won't be uploading until like Tuesday... Lol I have a life outside of your screens...! The two secret parts are different coversatins and different people BTW... Oh while I was writing this chapter I was watching the Cool school Teen titans go episode just to show my secret source Rose... I myself was not impressed and remembered why I hated teen titans go... It's funny but annoying... now Reviews:  
**

 _ **Icedshadows**_

 **nICE puns! LOL thanks** **  
**

 _ **hotxhotguy**_

 **no offense taken. I always saw Artemis as a grouchy person during the first season, so that's how I always wrote her off as. Yeah, i do prefer teen titans. I'm soo happy they're making a season six, it ended on a cliffhanger with soo much more potential, like this.**

 _ **Fangy**_

 **Thank you! I'm super happy you liked it!  
**

 _ **HeartOfChaos13**_

 **Thanks for saying you liked the chapter, your opinion and everyone else's are great!**

 ** _Red Blaze 16_  
**

 **Thanks! I like the new layout too (Thanks LittleWeirdPerson!) Yeah Jericho has the same background. Lol Joey...  
**

 **Alright, that's it, I'm legit writing this just before leaving... Oh man, I have bubblegum all over my face!**

 **So, an 'acquaintance' (We had a fight over if we were friends or not...) told me he thinks TT and YJ are literally the same thing, I want to know your opinions on that. But then I'm not gonna argue with the person who's gonna eat our dissection on Monday... Someone's paying him to eat a heart... Hi if the person in speaking is reading this!**

 **That's about all I have to say... yeah... I'll later next week...**

 **Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
TTFN!**

 **PS: any suggestions for the future of the story? I've hit a brick wall and need a rope of some sorts to climb over... Lol that sucked. And who knows what song lyrics I changed up a little and used as the title? Correct answer is correct!  
**

 **Leave a review, follow and favorite so I don't have to put up with someone eating a heart...** ** **Top Hat signing off!****


	7. The Bird and The Bat

**A/N: I'm BACK! I know it was only like a few days, but to me that's like torture. You guys are amazing, over my little 'Break' i had time to think over the next chapter, I may be a little distractable but I managed to climb over the wall. Now for a recap (LOL, sometimes i have to go back and read the chapter because I forget...) The team arrive at titans tower, Robin thinks about Slade, Deathstroke appears to the team, Robin talks about Slade, Robin and Dick talk, someone has a technical issue, Robin and Raven talk about Slade and 'The Kid', people talk about Robin. And now onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** _The Bird and The Bat_

 **-Titans Tower-**

 _-Jericho (Teen Titans)-_

 _ **'I am the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind; I'll never rest, and neither will you.'**_

 _'No, no, no, no. He's gone, he left, why would he come back? He'd killed Grant trying to get an apprentice, then Rose went rouge, not that I've heard much of her, I'd only just survived with my life, and I'd not even been his apprentice. Yet, Robin had. What had Dad done to him?'_

Jericho lays curled up on the bed in the guest room, one hand gripped onto his guitar, the other one resting under his head. He'd cry if he could, but just like his Dad, and Grant, he can't.

"Is he in here?" a voice asks from outside the door.

"Yeah, he hasn't come out all day. He's barely slept, and when he does, he gets nightmares. I could hear him rolling around; he kept falling out of bed. Poor kid. I'd tell you, but that's his story to tell." The door opens, and Jericho looks up. Herald comes in. He kneels down beside the boy. "Hey, Jericho, Robin's come to check on you. He says you wanted to tell him something." Herald's eyes are filled with concern for his young friend. Jericho nods. "You don't have to tell him anything you don't feel comfortable with, alright? He might be Robin, but that doesn't mean you have to do everything he tells you to." He caresses the boy's blonde hair and leaves the room.

Jericho watches him go, sits up in bed, and starts strumming on his guitar, like he does when he's nervous. Robin enters the room and flicks the light on. He seems concerned. "Are you alright?" Robin asks. Jericho nods. "What did you want to tell me?" he asks, and Jericho stops strumming to sign with his hands. "Um, is there an easier way to do this?" Robin asks.

"I might be of some assistance," a voice says and a face peeks in through the door. It's Miss Martian.

"How's that?" Robin asks, and Jericho hugs his guitar close to himself.

"I can construct a telepathic mind-link of just you two, then whatever you need to say can be said through brainwaves. I won't be able to hear what either of you think, but both of you will be aware of what you both think, and you can share memories or images via this, too," Miss Martian says. The two boys nod. "Alright." She closes her eyes and both boys get a strange sensation, "Mind link's up, so I'm going to make lunch with Jinx." And with that, the Martian leaves the room.

 _'Wow, this is weird.'_ Jericho's voice appears in Robin's head. It's soft and clear, a beautiful voice; pity he can't speak.

 _'What did you want to tell me?'_ Robin asks and watches the boy fidget. He starts strumming on his guitar again. It seems like a habit.

 _'It's a really long story.'_ Jericho 'says' through the link. _'And, this is gonna sound childish, but you might think of me differently after…'_

Robin almost laughs, but he composes himself. _'Why's that?'_ he asks.

 _'I'll leave it until afterwards, but first, I need to explain who I am. My name's Joseph Wilson.'_ Jericho continues to play on his guitar and watches Robin closely, but his face stays unreadable.

 _'That name rings a bell, but I don't know why. Anyway, you can continue.'_

 _'I was a great musician before I lost my voice. I got heaps of awards at school, for guitar and singing. But one day a group of thugs kidnapped me for ransom. My… father… had to come and save me, he did, but something went wrong. My powers were strained or something… It's a bit fuzzy in my memory as I had been drugged… My voice box burnt, and it was damaged in the fight. I lost my voice.'_ A scream, a burning pain, an exclamation—'Dad! No!' —a pale hand, gripping onto the stronger black and metal-clad armor. Robin shakes the image from his mind.

 _'Who's your father?'_ Robin asks, although he already knows the answer and he dreads it.

 _'My father is Deathstroke the terminator, Slade Wilson.'_

 **TO WEAR A CAT ON ONE'S HEAD:** _ **meaning-**_ _to hide your claws and pretend to be a nice, harmless person. (Japanese idiom.)_

Robin thought about Jericho, so calm, quiet, harmless, not wanting to fight unless he really has to, preferring to possess people to knock them out instead of fighting. To wear a cat on one's head might be one of the strangest idioms the Boy Wonder had ever heard, yet it seemed to suit the boy perfectly. Poor kid. It must suck to be him, sometimes.

 **-Mount Justice-**

 _-Artemis (The Team)-_

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ They fell for it. They looked and looked for the detonators, but did they find them? Well… yeah, they did, but what happened? It was an ambush. They defeated them, but the detonators went off. Did the world explode? No! Did happy harbor explode? Nope! Wanna know what did happen? They got played! The detonators were just decoys. All they did was release a cloud of smoke! And what's more, all to lead them away from Star Labs so they could blow it up! Was Artemis angry? You bet. She wasn't just angry, she was furious, livid, outraged, calm…? (Nope, that's definitely the antonym of what she was…) Just like her sister Jade, she hated being played.

"So now what?" Artemis asks, trying to break the silence between the heroes.

"Well, Deathstroke is trying to lead us away from Star Labs, so let's start there," Aqualad says and Cyborg nods.

"I told you all it was probably another of Slade's tricks. Remember the first time whe-" Beast Boy stops mid-sentence. The Titans had been sidestepping around one important fact since they've been here. They had barely talked about their run ins with Slade, or about their Robin.

"We don't know it was one of his tricks, it might have just been a dud." Cyborg says, typing something into his arm.

"Well, dud or not, we need to inform Batman." Aqualad states and pulls up a screen and Batman's face comes up. He looks around at the team, smaller than usual, and then at the three others.

"Don't say anything. I'm coming over." He says, and the screen goes blank.

"Good job, Kaldur. Now we have an angry Batman to deal with." Conner mumbles.

 **-Titans tower-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

Meanwhile, back at Titan's Tower… Robin chokes on a sandwich. The figure on the screen waits patiently for the Boy Wonder to recover. It's lunch time. Kid and Kid are out at some fast food joint or another. Jinx and Miss Martian are out at the mall. Raven and Herald have gone to the library and some bookshops. Jericho watches Robin cautiously from the other side of the dining table booth. The kid - Dick - sits next to him, both of them eating lunch- sandwiches, hence the choking on a sandwich.

Robin recovers and catches his breath. "How'd you find the tower's communication code?" he asks, standing up and storming over to the couch, leaving his half eaten sandwich on the table. Dick looks at the screen, nodding to the figure, then to Jericho, whose eyes are wide, and then at his double's sandwich, which he picks up and starts eating. It's not like he's gonna be eating it after this. "I can see you." Robin barks at him, and Dick shrugs and keeps eating it.

The figure on the screen looks from Robin to Robin, one calm, one definitely angry. He'd never seen a more alike yet unlike pair of doubles in his life. It almost amused him.

"You'd better not be amused under that cowl of yours!" Robin snaps at the man onscreen. Other Robin was right, Robin was mad with him. But what for?

"I'm not. I just want to talk." Batman says in his grave monotone voice. Robin scoffs.

"Oh _please!_ Almost four years and now you want to talk! You know, I'm not coming back. You had your chance, and you don't get a choice in when to use it. I save the world; do you choose to use it? No! I help take down the brotherhood of evil, do you take that as a chance? Nope! I create my own network of young superheroes around the globe, do you use it? You guessed it _! No. You. Did. Not_." Robin leaves the room. "You can't play with me like this." He hisses, leaving a tension in the room so loud Dick could almost hear it vibrating off the walls, Jericho shudders.

"I'd say I told you so, but… I told you so." Dick says shrugging.

Batman sighs, "I didn't think it would. Plan B?"

"Plan B."

 **-In a very uncomfortable situation, Mount Justice-**

 _-Beast Boy-_

"So you're telling me Robin, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Wolf got teleported to your dimension while you three were teleported here." Batman sets his bat glare on the teens and they nod quickly. "Do you have any idea who did this?" he asks, and they all look to each other.

"Well yeah, it was— ow!" Beast Boy rubs his arm and glares at Rocket.

"Let the kid speak." Batman hisses angrily and Cyborg glares at his friend.

"Ah, it was… a villain that goes by the name Slade, or as we figured out, in your dimension, Deathstroke…" Beast Boy makes a strange face, almost like he's biting his lips together in attempt to shut himself up.

Batman sets his stare on the boy again, leaving the room in silence, to get the boy to confess. He counts the seconds in his head. Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen… The boy looks nervously around the room, eyeing the other Titans. Starfire looks ready to burst into tears again while Cyborg stays unreadable. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six… Beast Boy squeezes his eyes shut. Three, two, and…

"Fine! We've been tip toeing around it to keep our Robin safe! If you found out, somehow our Batman could find out and it would be bye, bye, Robin! Slade's like Robin's Joker alright! He's out to get Robin and Robin's out to get him, he's almost seventeen, we've done the maths, he first encountered him when he was around fifteen. He's a kid, yet he starts acting like… well… you. He's almost died! Countless of times fighting Slade, and this time, he's either gonna die, or Slade's gonna succeed!" Everyone looks to the boy, shocked.

"And what is that plan of Slade's?"

"Even I have my limits."

"Is it bad?"

"Have you even met Slade?"

"So... worse?"

"I ain't saying another word."

Batman lets the seconds tick by again.

"Nope… I'm not saying anything else in front of these guys, for both Robin's sakes … Sir …"

"Come with me, all three of you."

 **-Titans Tower-**

 _-Batman (Teen Titans dimension)-_

"You came," little Robin grins from the door.

"Of course I did. This is Dick we're talking about," Bruce sighs, his cowl over his eyes hiding the pain and suffering.

" _Robin._ He's made it clear; he's Robin, not Dick," little Robin says and a boy with blonde curls peers around the corner. "That's Jericho. He knows, but he's cool, won't tell anyone. He... doesn't talk." Little Robin points his thumb in the other boys direction. Jericho nods shyly and disappears around the corner again. A few moments later and music picks up again, although Bruce hadn't noticed it had been there before.

"Where is he?" Bruce asks. Little Robin shrugs.

"Probably where he was last," he says, "The evidence room."

 _ **000000000000000000000000000**_

"Robin?" The word echoes through the room. The boy in question looks up from the mask.

"I told you to stay away!" Dick hisses, fixing the bat with a glare almost more menacing than his own. He looks down at the mask again.

"I know, and I don't care." Bruce steps towards his little bird. Dick looks up at him again, a scowl on his face, making it seem like it was always there. "Robin says you're angry with me. I don't know why, and I don't know how any of this is my fault."

Dick whips his head up this time, as if he'd struck a nerve. "You say it like you don't know," he says, almost threateningly. "It's your fault. Don't try to make me feel bad about my decisions!" Robin throws the metal mask across the room at him. Bruce catches it, and stares down at it. By the time he's looked up again Dick's moved, holding something else. Bruce looks back down at the mask again and it jumps out at him.

"This is Deathstroke's mask."

"So?"

"Why is it in your evidence room?"

Dick looks up, Bruce looks at what he's holding, it's a symbol, a curvy "S", like the "R" Dick wears. "Why are you in my evidence room?" The boy asks, snapping at him.

"You've fought him?"

"I've fought a lot of people."

Bruce looks at the walls. Newspaper clippings surround him, some headlines jump out at him, some are printed essays or notes, some are sketches, some are just questions, the more he looks, the more he sees a pattern _ **. WHO IS SLADE?**_ And _**ROBIN SAVES THE CITY FORM SLADE ONCE AGAIN!**_ Some just sketches with letters in bold _**SLADE STILL ON THE LOOSE!**_ One jumps out at him the most though, _**RED X, APPRENTICE SUIT**_. Two sketches next to each other, one of a mask with a red X across one eye, a long tattered cape. Another, a black and orange colour scheme, an S like the one Dick holds on the chest, a mask like the one Dick wears _. 'Dick, what have you done?'_

"Red X, Apprentice suit." Bruce reads it out, and Dick stiffens, only a little, but still noticeably so to Bruce. "Those yours?" he asks. Dick doesn't answer. Bruce leaves the boy and walks towards the souvenir and confiscated items room. Dick follows close behind, not wanting his ex-mentor to see anything he doesn't want him to see.

Bruce goes to the end of the room. He sees two vaults. He opens one, finding the code in no time. It's a belt, one with a big red X on it, custom made for someone of Dick's build. He decodes the code for the other one, a mannequin suited up in what Bruce figures is the _'Apprentice suit',_ he looks from the mask, to the two vaults, to the boy behind him. "Dick," he starts.

"Robin."

Bruce sighs, "Robin, you're coming with me." His son looks at him, shocked.

"So you're going to leave my team, the kid, _and_ the kid's team here, with no one to protect them? Do you know who we're up against? The kid's in danger, and I'm here to protect him from himself, and me!" Dick's breathing quickens, as his temper flares.

"Dick… Robin, look, you're going to do this the easy way and come with me willingly. I'll get members of the league to come look after your… teams." Dick crosses his arms, a sign Bruce figured out years ago meant he wasn't going to move.

"What will you do if I don't? It's not like you can arrest me for anything, and you can't kidnap me; that's against your own laws." Dick glares at him, his mask moving like an extension of his body. Bruce reaches for it, trying to pull it off, but Dick sidesteps him. "This is who I am. I'm Robin. That person under the mask, that isn't your concern, Batman."

Bruce pulls down his cowl. "It might not be Batman's, but it certainly is mine." Bruce reaches for the boy's mask again.

"No, he's not, not after you _fired_ him." Dick steps away again.

"Dick, come back. It will be like old times, back at the manor, and the Batcave. All you need to say is yes, and I'll keep you away from whatever this is." Bruce waves around, motioning at the two vaults and the mask in his hand.

"No." When Dick says no, it means no. And Bruce knows it, yet he still tested him.

Bruce sighs, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, Dick."

"It's Robin."

"Robin, you're under arrest for assumed criminal activities and alleged villainy assistance," Bruce says, although it pains him to do so.

"You can't do that! You have nothing to prove that!" saying Dick is likely to say yes now, is like saying Batman wore pink.

"I said assumed and alleged. That's why you're only going to come to the Batcave," Bruce says. "It's either this or you can say yes."

"So you're _blackmailing_ me now? That's low." Dick waves a hand in the air for no apparent reason other than to strengthen his point.

"No, I'm giving you a choice. You want to be treated like an adult, I'll treat you like one. You want to go around doing semi-legal activities and shady dealings, I'll treat you like a criminal. I'm giving you your say. Choose your option _now_." Bruce waves a hand to the door, for no apparent reason either, except his seems for no reason at all.

"No. I'm. Not! Do you know what danger the kid's in? I'm staying here; I need to. You might be just looking out for me, but there's something going on, and if I'm not here protecting the kid, then do you know what will happen?"

"Well, Raven's in charge now."

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is."

"Bruce!"

"Dick."

"Don't you _**DARE**_ call me that!"

"Calm down. You're coming with me."

Dick takes a deep breath, ready to continue his rant. "I'm not going with you! Not now, not ever! I've given you chances to come see me, to ask for me back, but have you taken them? _NO!_ You took it all away from me, you take me away and my mission and…" Whatever Dick is going to say is lost as Dick slumps forward into Bruce's arms. Bruce sighs a breath of relief, putting his cowl back on he looks to the young boy in the doorway, a tranquilizer gun in one hand and a pained look on his face, his lime green eyes wide with caution.

"Thank you, Joseph," he says, nodding to the boy. The boy nods back and leaves to go back to his guitar. Bruce stares down at the boy in his arms. He reminds him of someone, but he can't put his finger on it.

Bruce carries the boy to the Batmobile. Little Robin and Joseph watch from the couch. Bruce looks up at them. They'll be fine; he'd informed Raven of his predicament, and she'd understood. He knew she would; she was always informing him on Robin's state and things like that. She knew he'd want her to, so she always did. Like his own spy on the inside, but this spy was loyal to Robin. _His_ little bird.

Bruce straps his little bird into the seat. The knock-out drug won't wear off for a while. The serene face of Dick calms him down. He tries to pull off the mask hiding his little boy, but it won't budge. Tiny indents on the sides tell him it's fingerprint and pulse tracking. He'd have to take it off later, before the others come back.

As he drives, he checks the rear-mirror to check on Dick every so often, his rebellious hair falling down as the gel wears off, his calm face. No scowl, just peace. Under those layers of mask, and fake style, his little birdie lays. He knows he is, his little smiling boy. _His_. That one word, the one that he still couldn't believe. All those nights, when Bruce came home from solo patrols, or late nights in the Batcave, or even just meetings at work, he'd check in on his little birdie, his sleeping face would calm him down, even after a fight with the Joker. Whoever had done this to his little Robin is going to pay. They'd ruined him. He takes one last look at his little boy before watching the road as darkness blankets the landscape, but all he can see is a younger version of himself. He'd started it, and someone is out to finish him off, finish his little boy off until all that is left of him is anger, sadness, bitter defeat, and loyalty to whichever madman is responsible. _'Don't worry, Dick, I won't let them snap your wings. I'll help you fly again, no matter the cost. You're my son. If anything happens to you, I promise I'll be the one to free you. I'll bring back your wings, and tear whoever did this to pieces.'_

Oh, If only he knew…

* * *

 **A/N: Yaaaay! Thank you LittleWeirdPerson for editing the chapter and my friend who will remain unnamed unless she lets me use her name... for choosing the title, I was telling her how I couldn't choose a chapter title and she asked what I wanted to call it and I had some really weird names from songs about birds and wings... and I said it was mainly between Robin and Batman and she goes "How 'bout the The Bird and The Bat?" And i told her she was a genius.**

 **I hope you all liked the Robin choking on a sandwich bit, (it's an inside joke...) I had it and needed to use it somewhere and i decided right there was a good idea. Alright now onto reviews!**

 _ **Red Blaze 16:**_

 **You are correct, again! That's two to my 'Acquaintance' for YJ and TT are the same... but also two for me too! Yay! Yeah it does need to be animated a little better, i watched the 'trailer' for season 6 of TT at the end of the teen titans go movie and am really excited nonetheless. That's actually a pretty good idea. Thanks!  
**

 _ **HeartOfChaos13:**_

 **Thanks! As long as you guys like it I'm happy!  
**

 _ **Hotxhotguy:**_

 **I'm excited about this chapter, I always wanted Batman to come back for his bird... but he never did :( Artemis is a borderline character for me, she's alright, but yeah, not exactly a hero either. I always liked her backstory though, a hero in a family of villains, although most heroes have villain parents or family, take Damian Wayne for example, I never liked him though, he's a little brat. Thanks for the thumbs up!**

 **That's all! I'm debating over another story to post later, not right now, it's got a few made up characters, so I'm not sure about it, if you want me to upload it just tell me and we'll see how it goes, although Two Little, Two Late will always be my top priority until I finish it, sometimes I zone out and start thinking about it while I'm supposed to be doing something else. (OMG once I zoned out during a science exam and started imagining the teacher kidnapping my class... thank good goodness that my friend kicked me under the table after five or so minutes!)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I did, now I have to go and draw a map for geography and measure some triangles... (I shouldn't even be joking about that, why would anyone have to measure triangles and I'm never gonna see an ox-bow lake unless I one day decide that i should go find one!**

 **Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
(Ps: My acquaintance didn't eat the heart, he smuggled a bit out in a glove...)**

 **TTFN!  
Top Hat Elephant signing off!**


	8. Choices, Choices

**A/N: Hey! I'm not dead! Just really... really... really really... rrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy tired. I swear if Monday comes around I'll die! *Checks calendar* Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! It's Monday tomorrow! now for a recap... Robin talks to Jericho, The team call Batman, Robin chokes on a sandwich, Beast Boy spills the beans, Batman talks to Robin. Now roll the tape! (AKA, onto the rest of the chapter!) I hope u like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** _Choices, Choices…_

 **-Mount Justice-**

 _-Batman (Young Justice Dimension)-_

Shock. Utter shock. Cyborg could show him as many images and documented files as he wanted, Starfire could tell him as much as she wanted, Beast Boy could shout at him all he wanted, but being the stubborn person he is, he'd just keep denying it.

"You don't even know our Robin! This is what happened! We are telling you the truth!" They could keep telling him that, but he'd just keep refusing to acknowledge it, until, of course, he calls Diana.

"What's wrong, Bruce?" she asks. Bruce shrugs. In keeping his aloof persona, he can't express how rattled he is from this.

"I need you to come here straight away; something's come up," he says.

A poor excuse for an explanation, yet Diana nods and replies with a stark, "I'm coming over."

Diana, using her lasso of truth, helps interrogate the three Titans, and when they say exactly what they have been telling him for what feels like hours now, he nods and finally he believes them. Diana leaves, patting Bruce on the shoulder saying it'll be alright, and the Titans go to join what is left of the team.

Bruce types coordinates into the computer, rereading the files and trying to make sense of everything when he hears two people behind him: Cyborg and Aqualad.

"You know we told the truth, don't you?" Cyborg says.

Batman turns to look at the two leaders behind him. "I do, but that doesn't mean I like it," he says in his gruff voice, "You don't know Robin like I do though, and he'll break under that sort of pressure. Your Robin is older and likely physically stronger than mine, and if that's what happened to your fifteen/sixteen year old Robin, think about what it would do to a thirteen year old boy." Bruce pauses for a moment. "Your Robin is still mine in a way too, but he sounds mentally unhinged when it comes to this Slade character, and if he's anything like mine, the both of them might snap under these circumstances."

The boys are both at a loss. Somewhat, they feel like they should give the bat a form of comfort, but they know that what he says is the truth. The three of them stand in tense silence, dreading the possible outcomes of their birds.

 **-Unknown-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

Slade. It was him. He was chasing the villain down a dark alley when he turned around. He knew he shouldn't have, but he did. Batman was behind him. "You need to choose," he says, and the Titans appear on the rooftops. He looks at each of them, from Slade, to Bruce, to his friends. He steps towards the Titans, but they disappear, leaving his two mentors to choose from.

He steps towards Bruce.

"He fired you; do you really think he wants you back?" Slade mocks from behind him. He moves back to the centre.

"You almost died to him! Do you want him to come so close again?" Bruce asks. Robin moves back towards his mentor.

"He doesn't think you can look after yourself. Do you presume he sees you as an equal?" Slade asks him.

Robin stays stuck between mentors. One path, he could go back to his old life, to safety, the other he could be his own person, trapped though he may be. One way, he could learn, better himself, and grow, the other he would never fight again. One way he was a hero. Who to choose? Who to believe? Who would know? Dick would know. But he's not Dick. Dick's a nobody. Dick is dead to him.

The kid appears. He holds Robin's hand, guiding him towards Bruce and the right path. Deathstroke appears next to Slade, shooting at the younger boy, and it hits him in the arm.

"Crime fighting isn't for a kid like you," Batman says to the younger boy. The kid disappears into nothingness.

Deathstroke and Slade stand with smug expressions on their faces. "Come with us, boy, and we'll give you the respect you deserve." Deathstroke says.

Slade is strong. Deathstroke is strong. Robin always admired that about him, though he hated that he admired it. They could teach him, and he could become strong, too. Bruce never let him get strong. Dick was coddled and patronized all of the time. Being human among super-humans meant that Dick was never expected to be better than his colleagues, never expected to be helpful within the Justice League. As Robin, he had found his friends to trust him as a leader and contributive member of their team. As Dick, he could never be anything but the sidekick.

"No, Robin, you're going to make a decision you're going to regret!" Bruce holds out a hand to him, a lifeline.

"Robin, don't trust them." Jericho, Joseph pleads from next to Bruce, his green eyes wide, as he faces down two of his father. Robin takes a few steps towards them and behind him the two madmen laugh.

"Are you going the path of a mute boy and a man who thinks of you as a sidekick?" Slade asks.

"I'm no one's sidekick!" Robin shouts, throwing a smokebomb in front of him.

The smoke clears. He's back at the circus. He hears the snap and looks to his parents. "Robin, go with Slade," his father says, "He's not like Zucco."

"No, honey, go with Batman. He saved you, saved us." his mother says. Then they both drop to their deaths. Dad wouldn't say that, Mum wouldn't speak like that!

He's at the haunt, Slade behind him, his friends dying, the probes eating them from the inside out. "Choose, Robin. You know who you want." Robin steps towards his friends, but they disappear again.

"No!" he shouts, throwing a punch at Slade, "I won't!" He kicks and punches, throwing everything he has, using every trick he's got. Slade grabs him, pinning his arms to his sides, his legs to each other, and just like that, he's done for.

"You're under arrest." Bruce says, but all Robin can see is Slade. His mask, his uniform, his torture.

"No, Slade! NO!" Robin shouts, kicking his legs furiously, thrashing his head in someone's firm grasp. "You can't make me; you can't make him! I won't let you! I choose my own paths! I choose ME! I choose Robin!" Robin punches at nothing in one last futile attempt to win. But his vision goes black.

 **-The Batcave-**

 _-Batman (Teen Titans Dimension)-_

"Dick!" he shouts, his voice calm and monotone. The boy in his grip thrashes around, somehow equipping his bo-staff, whacking it against his chair in front of the Bat computer.  
"No, Slade! NO!" His boy kicks his legs. "You can't make me; you can't make him! I won't let you! I choose my own paths! I choose ME! I choose Robin!" Dick punches with so much force, Bruce is forced to drop the boy, and Dick smashes into a display case, shattering it.  
"Richard!" Bruce shouts, a shred of worry slipping into his voice. He rushes quickly over to his young ward and shakes him lightly, gripping Dick's shoulders as the boy continues to shout.  
"No! Please! Leave me alone!" Bruce looks around, trying to find something, anything that would make Dick snap out of it.  
Bruce spies a bucket of water nearby, and he hurriedly throws it onto the flailing child. "Wake up, Richard!" Bruce says, his voice calm, but holding back a panicked waver in his voice. Dick sits up, gasping for breath. He looks around, looking at his surroundings.  
"Dick… Are you alright?" Bruce asks, bending down to look the boy in the eyes. Dick looks at his hands, glass powder clinging onto him.  
"Bruce…?" Dick asks, his voice hoarse. It seems to pain him to speak. "Where… am I…?" he asks, and then, as he starts to piece things together and wake up, it dawns on him. He stands up quickly, almost falling over again. "You brought me here, didn't you!" he growls, going back to his 'old' self.  
"It was for your own good, and after this, I'm glad I did. You almost killed yourself." Bruce says, looking from the smashed glass, to his boy. Dick's masked eyes narrow to slits with a glare making Bruce almost want to step back.  
"Do you know how many times I've been closer?" he hisses, and Bruce looks to him, shocked. Dick's eyes widen. He didn't mean to say that, but taking it in stride, he continues. "Do you know how many of those times you weren't there for me?" he asks, his voice on the verge of breaking.  
"Dick, listen, I know I haven't been there for you these past years, but don't blame me. You were the one who pushed me away. You were the one who told me you didn't need me anymore, that you were capable of looking out for yourself."  
Dick laughs, an almost hysterical, mad laugh. "Oh, really! Don't blame you! Since when have rules stopped you before? I've seen you take down guys with one punch! Yet you didn't _BOTHER_ to come after me! I wouldn't have cared! But now I do. You weren't there for me when-" he cuts himself off, not trusting his mentor to such cruel memories just yet. The two were like strangers at the moment, Dick had changed, the smiling kid Bruce knew was gone, replaced by an older kid, a mini version of Bruce, a young Batman.  
"Have you stopped to listen to yourself lately? You sound like a half mad person. When was the last time you had a good night's sleep? Had a day off? When it was just us you had breaks in the day and patrol at night; you got to be yourself. Now look at you. You're a completely different person: someone clumsier, someone who would probably die facing someone like Deathstroke alone…" Bruce trails off. Whose name had Dick used? Slade. The pieces start to fall into place. The mask, Dick's obsessiveness, the symbol, the posters, the nightmares, the apprentice suit, Red X…  
"Dick…" Bruce starts, his concerned voice fading into a sterner one. "I'm going to ask you one question. Just one, alright? Nothing more. I'll send you to Alfred, he'll fix you up and give you some breakfast. You'll go have a lie down, and then you can leave again, but only if you answer this question. Is that clear?" Bruce walks towards his ward, putting his hands on the younger's shoulders.  
Dick laughs, shaking off Bruce's hands, trying not to make it look too much like he still blamed him for everything. "Just one question, no more. I'll go see Alfred, but only because I'm craving his waffles. Then I'm leaving."  
Bruce sighs. His little bird could never agree completely, could he?  
"It's a deal," he says. Bruce really needs a coffee right about now.  
Dick gives him an impatient look, translating across as: _Get on with it already._  
"Alright. Who is Slade?"  
Dick gives an emotionless laugh and runs his hands through his messy hair, now lacking gel. As his hands run through, he brushes tiny shards of glass out leaving crimson streams in his ebony hair. _Blood_. "Really? That's all? I could write a whole essay about that maniac. He's a villain. He's annoying. He's-" Bruce cuts him off.  
"Let me finish. Who is Slade… to you?"  
Dick freezes, his mouth still open a little.  
"Answer me truthfully, and I'll keep my side of the deal."

 **-Titans Tower-**

 _-Raven (Teen Titans)-_

"Where's Robin?" asks Kid Flash, zooming in, ruffling Jericho's hair, then leaning on the back of the couch behind Jinx. The girl looks up at her love and smiles while he smiles down at her. Yuck.

"He went out. I'm in charge until he comes back."

The rest of the young heroes wander back in from various parts of the tower or city.

Younger Robin comes back in and shrugs. "Well, at least you actually tell us important details and don't hang around in the evidence room all the time." he says.

Other Kid Flash runs up behind his young friend.

"Is it possible to hate yourself?" he asks, and when everyone gives him confused and 'yeah' looks, he laughs awkwardly. "I mean, is it possible to be mean to an inter-dimensional version of yourself?" Other Kid Flash laughs.

"Apparently, it is," he says and then looks to Kid Flash. "Although… I don't see myself hating such a handsome person like you." He says, earning an 'aww!' from his double and a snort from Jinx. "Love you too, Jinxie!" he adds, blowing a kiss to her. She pretends to catch it.

"Well, he's weird, he doesn't tell me stuff, he's given up his- our identity… he wears gloves that look like he's permanently waiting to wash dishes," Little Robin protests, getting a few sniggers from the others. "It's true!" he adds, sounding like a little kid.

"Well, it doesn't matter if he has gloves like a dish washer or not. He's not here, and none of us know where he is." Miss Martian says, coming in with a tray of freshly made chocolate chip cookies.

"True," says Herald, "Raven, do you know where he is?"

Raven shrugs. Jericho and Robin share a look. Of course they knew, but Batman wasn't gonna let them tell everyone he kidnapped his ex-sidekick.

 **-Unknown-**

 _-?-_

"So, how are things on your side?"  
"They're still in the dark about our intentions. How about you?"  
"It seems like the Bat has come back for his little bird. Luckily, his little birdy knows how to hold a grudge."  
"Are we going to swap things around soon?"  
"Yes, in a few more days. Maybe by then, the Bat and the Bird will hate each other; make it easier for us."  
"Does the other know?"  
"I believe not."  
"Good, it'll be fun to toy with him."  
"Yes, indeed."  
"I'll see you on the other side."

"You will, indeed."

* * *

 **A/N: Did u like it? A BIG thank you to LittleWeirdPerson for editing the chap! now onto reviews!**

 _ **Red Blaze 16:**_

 **Maybe he can... That's another good idea. Your wish is my command!**

 _ **Guest Review:**_

 **That's okay that you don't like the chapter. I will make yJ Robin and TT Batman listen to TT Robin. I don't know where this story is heading, but we'll see if ol' Batzie will let Robin go back or not. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Thanks for telling me your opinion!  
**

 _ **Fangy:**_

 **Thanks my friend!  
**

 **Alright! That's it! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review. I love to get you guys's opinion and I love hearing from you all. Don't be shy... like me... heh heh heh...  
bbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
And that's Top Hat Elephant signing off for the night.**

 ***Drops The Mic.***

 ***Picks it up again***

 **TTFN!**


	9. Departures and Reunions

**A/N: Woo! Next chapter! I'm not dead BTW! I hope you all haven't abandoned me! Yeah I can see you! I was actually gonna put this up when I was at school in maths (Because I hate the teacher and I sit at the back...) but I'm a good girl and decided to wait until the weekend... and then forgot... heh. Alright! Recap time! Mostly because it's been so long I've forgotten it myself... YJ Batman finds out about TT Robin, TT Robin has a nightmare, TT Bruce talks to TT Robin, The heroes in TT Dimension ask about TT Robin and YJ Robin calls him a dishwasher, And someone's doing something secretive... Lol... Thanks a HUGE bunch to LittleWeirdPerson for their help in this chapter it means a lot to me. And now onto the chapter...!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** _Departures and Reunions_

 **-The Batcave… under all the wrong conditions…-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

 _'Who is Slade, to you?'_ What type of question is that? Oh, wait; it's a Batman question. A smart question, too. How do you answer that type of question? Let me see… _'Oh Slade's my arch enemy, whenever he's around I go crazy. Did you know he tried to kill my friends once? No, not once, more like every single freaking time we meet? By the way, sorry for stealing tech from Wayne tech countless times, I was working for Slade as his apprentice. Don't even get me started on the hallucinations!'_ Yeah, as if he'd say it like that.

"Slade's a madman," he spits out after a few moments of silence. Bruce looks to him, almost annoyed.

"You may as well say it; I already know," Bruce says, startling Robin for a split millisecond. Robin laughs again. His throat's so dry, it almost hurts. Typical Batman. He knows _**EVERYTHING!**_ Boy, just wait until he tells him what happened.

"Oh no! I'm _so_ scared! You know about _everything!_ You know, I may as well just spit it out. No, I'll just walk myself over to Arkham myself, save you the trouble. Because once you hear what I have to say, you won't be able to get your charity case out fast enough!" Robin doubles over, spluttering and coughing. This is all his fault! Although which _'him'_ is still uncertain even to him.

"Dick," Bruce starts, reaching forwards. Robin looks up at him, a fierce look on his face. "Robin… you know you're not a charity case. I'm your father. You can tell me anything." Robin's mask becomes barely a line on his face as the boy's glare intensifies. "I know…" he starts, "I know it all seems bad now. You're hurt, annoyed, dehydrated, etc. but you need to stop bottling things up inside you. You need to start trusting people. You need to start trusting me."

Robin looks up at Bruce, his mind in a completely different place.

 _'I know it all seems bad now, but soon enough you'll learn to like it.'_

"Slade," Robin whispers under his breath. Bruce says something else but all he can think about is Slade, the madman. _His_ madman.

"What was that?" Bruce asks. Robin looks up, shocked. He hadn't meant for the man to hear him. "You can tell me, Dick, Richard, Robin, whoever you want to be called," Bruce says, trying frantically to break through to his boy.

Robin shakes his head. "I'm wasting precious time. I could be searching for him. Stopping him. Yet here I am, side-tracked. I may have even caught him by now."

"You don't have to be Robin all the time you know. Even I can't be Batman all the time."

"No. Dick Grayson is dead."

 **-Mount Justice-**

 _-Starfire (Teen Titans)-_

You know that feeling when you know something bad is going to happen, but you don't know when, where, why or how? Well, Star has that feeling at the moment. "Friends? I do not think we should be doing this…" she says, earning a few shushes and an annoyed glance from Superboy, which fades at the look of concern on her face. She reminded him of Megan; no one could stay cross at Starfire for very long.

"Star, it will be fine. Think of it as a stakeout, or training." Beast Boy comforts her.

"But is not the hacking of computers and stealing of information from the elder heroes wrong?" Starfire asks, her innocent face turned to the two leaders, Kaldur and Cyborg. They share a glance and then turn to her.

"This is our mission. If the League don't tell us things, then we have to find them out for ourselves," Kaldur says at last. Cyborg nods. The two of them are about as thick as thieves, making Beast Boy a little jealous. But even he was charmed by the humble Atlantean.

"Yeah, Star, and we can't get to the bottom of all this if we don't track down Deathstroke and Slade," Cyborg adds, as the two of them continue to study the screens and type things in.

"Okay, but what will we do when we find them? Surely we cannot just walk into their home and ask them what their plan is, yes?" she asks.

"Girl's got a point," Zatanna says, smiling at the alien girl. Rocket and Artemis nod in agreement.

"Ah…" Beast Boy points to a location on the map. "Is there supposed to be a glowing dot there?"

"That looks like the impulse tracker we found on you," Artemis says

Kaldur nods. "Someone else has teleported here," he says.

"Friend of foe? We don't know," Rocket muses.

"Well, why wait around here when we could be finding out for ourselves?" Superboy asks, earning a few nods of agreement.

"Everyone go suit up. Meet at the bio-jet in five minutes for take-off," Kaldur declares. Everyone scatters, leaving a poor confused alien princess to her thoughts.

Could it be a friend? One of the Titans? A villain? Slade? Or could it actually be Robin? Who knows? She certainly doesn't.

"Aaah!" Beast Boy shouts, "Not again!" Then he disappears. Next goes Kaldur, then Artemis, and then everyone else. What is going on?

 **-The Batcave-**

 _-Batman (Teen Titans dimension)-_

 _'Dick Grayson is dead.'_

"Kid, there's something wrong," Bruce says. He looks over to Robin, to _Dick Grayson_. "How?" He asks, voicing his thoughts.

"Dick Grayson died almost four years ago," the child says, "when you decided he wasn't good enough for you."

Bruce looks to the boy, as he inspects his little bird, something catches his attention. His mask is ripped in one corner, where one of the fingerprint scans was located.

If he could just reach him.

Bruce steps towards him. "Dick, I never said you were not good enough. I was always just worried about you. You were shot, Dick, by Joker. Do you know how much that scared me?" Bruce stands only a foot apart from the boy. "Dick Grayson never died. He's hiding under that mask; he's alive." He reaches out and pulls at the mask. It gives way a little. Dick's eyes widen in shock and he scrambles backwards.

"No, he's not! He died; there's nobody under that mask!" Dick shouts, lashing out at Bruce. The bat dodges and grabs at him. Dick dodges and the two continue for what seems like ages, although in reality was only a few minutes until Dick slips on the still wet floor from where Bruce had woken him up. Bruce grabs his arm and as he tries to fight him, he rips off the mask, just managing to reach it. Dick goes sprawling across the floor. He shakes his head and looks up at Bruce with bloodshot piercing blue eyes almost glowing with anger.

"See, he's not dead," Bruce says, "Just lost."

Dick doesn't respond.

"You don't get it do you? If I wanted to take of the mask, I would have, but I'm not Richard, I'm Robin." Dick hisses, his eyes still filled with a fiery determination. "That other kid is Richard, that other kid deserves to be Richard. I don't."

Bruce walks over to the boy and lifts him off the floor, pulling him in front of a small mirror on the wall, he taps on it.

"Dick, look in the mirror, who do you see?" Bruce asks, trying not to look too impatient.

"I see myself, obviously," he responds, not looking in the mirror.

"Look in the mirror. _WHO_ do you see?" Dick still doesn't look in the mirror. Bruce guides his face up, so he has to look.

"I see…" Slade's mask, lowering over his face. Dick starts to panic. He shuts his eyes, and when he opens them he gasps. Blue eyes meet blue eyes. Dick goes silent.

"When was the last time you took off the mask? I don't think you have taken it off since you left, all those years ago. That's you Dick, not Robin, Dick."

Dick traces his eyes, staring into them. "I'm _not_ Dick," he says.

"You're Dick. You're alive, not dead."

"I'm not Dick, but I'm alive."

Dick turns around. The bags underneath his eyes hidden by his mask are revealed. He gives Bruce a small smile. He goes to say something when suddenly something happens. Dick seems to flicker out of focus. "Bruce!" he shouts panicked.

Bruce holds onto him tight. The man starts to flicker as well, and the two disappear.

 **-Titans Tower-**

 _-Robin (The Team)-_

"So, if Slade was last seen there, and his haunt is over there… Then I have nothing." Robin slides down on the couch.

"It's alright. You don't need to stress looking for Slade. You'll turn into…" Raven cuts herself off.

"Who'll I turn into?" Robin asks, trying not to sound skeptical. Raven stays silent for a while but then sighs.

"It's no secret, I guess. Our Robin and Slade… they're like Batman and Joker. Robin hates Slade's guts. He's done… countless things to stop him, and only one thing has stopped Slade from succeeding in his plans: Robin." Raven looks out the window. "I know where Robin is right now, and I understand why, but if Batman finds out, about the things that Robin had done, he may never come back. Jericho agrees with me. We shouldn't have let Robin go."

"This Slade person… Robin is addicted to him?"

"You could say that. Robin has nearly died countless times trying to stop him. That's the most I'm going to tell you," Raven says.

Robin's head suddenly goes light. "Raven! Something's happening!" he shouts, then disappears. _Not again!_

 **-The Batcave-**

 _-Batman (Young Justice dimension)-_

As Bruce monitors the mountain's security systems, something happens. All the Team's and Titans' signals disappear, replaced just by three glowing impulses. Something is not right! Bruce zeta's to the mountain immediately.

"Kaldur? Artemis? Zatanna? Anyone?" A voice shouts from the mission room.

"Is someone there?" Another voice shouts from the library.

Batman goes towards the first voice. It sounds familiar. When he reaches it, he jumps with a start. "Robin?" he asks, not risking his name in case it isn't him.

"Bruce! Boy, am I glad to see you! Whelming!" Dick says happily. Two more figures join the room.

Bruce looks over to them, it's… Robin and Batman…?

"Robin! You got teleported here, too?" Dick asks. The boy nods, silently watching the two. They seemed so happy, unlike the other pair. "Um… you have… glass in your hair… and your suit is all messed up. You aren't wearing a mask and… there's blood all over you. Are you alright?" Dick asks.

"I'm fine; just had a little bit of a… misunderstanding. I'm alright now. I might need a new uniform, some medical attention, and a new mask, though…" he says, his voice weak and hoarse. He sways backwards, and Batman catches him, a scowl on his face.

"I know Black Canary is here somewhere. We'll take… Robin to the infirmary," Bruce says, surprising Dick. He wasn't normally this calm with trespassers, or impostors, for that matter.

"You must be Batman from where the Titans came from," Bruce says.

Batman nods.

"Correct. And you are the Batman from this dimension…?" Batman asks, trying to hold his Robin, who seems to be unconscious.

"I'll take him," Dick says, going over to Batman. "Did our plan work?" he asks the Batman cheekily.

"Sort of. He knows himself now, and I believe we are close to making amends, but I don't know anything more about Slade," Batman says.

Dick nods. "I don't, either. Raven said that Robin and Slade are like Batman and Joker, and that's it." With that, Dick heaves Robin off to find Dinah.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So, you got teleported here with your Robin," Bruce says.

Batman nods.

"I heard you and Dick talking about Slade. He and his counterpart from this dimension are behind all of this. His motives are clear to us now, but not to you, apparently," Bruce says.

"That makes sense, but other than a few side comments, I do not know of him and my Robin's relationship. Robin was about to tell me before we were teleported here, but it seems you know about it?" Batman asks.

"I do," Bruce starts, "But I believe it's Dick's story to tell, not mine. Trust me: it's not pleasant. This is something that your Robin will need to be ready to talk about."

"Do I want to know their motives?"

"You would, but it isn't something worth hearing." Bruce says, and certainly, it isn't.

 **-Young Justice Dimension-**

 _-Slade and Deathstroke-_

"You made it," Deathstroke says, his legs up, shoes crossed on the table. He continues to sharpen his long shiny sword.

"I did, indeed," Slade says, hauling a crate behind him, "I also bought somethings that might come in handy."

"What is it?" Deathstroke asks, swirling around to face his double.

"A little thing I like to call a probe remote, a few guns, and a few other assorted items," Slade says.

"Well, our plan is almost complete. Now for phase three, the final stage," Deathstroke says. "How do you feel about causing some chaos?"

Slade takes off his mask, an evil smile gracing his lips. "You know me too well, old chum." he says, pulling out a gun.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh! What's gonna happen next? I wonder... Actually no I don't 'cause I know and I ain't telling anyone! Unless you give me a cookie... I can smell food in the kitchen, I just went and checked, there's pink finger bun slice, waffles, bread stuff (It's actually garlic bread... I asked and my Dad...) Soup, pizza _and_ a home-brew (But that doesn't count because I can't eat it...) So... yeah I'm hungry and I ain't joking... there's also only two people in the kitchen... Lol!**

 **I know I've already said this but, Thanks to LittleWeirdPerson for editing this, originally Dick agreed with Bruce (TT) about being Dick, but they changed it and I personally think it's better this way because Dick's a stubborn little thing...**

 **I was editing this during class the other day and my friends were peering over my shoulder and I kept telling them it was school work until my BFF shouted out it was FanFic... (Thankfully it was just us and no teacher) I'm like Batman! To you guys I'm Top Hat, but to them I'm... me... heh. I should change my name to Super Top Hat Elephant! ... nah.**

 **Did you guys like the chapter? Please review! I love it when I hear from you guys it makes my day a whole lot better. Onto the reviews!  
 _Red Blaze 16:_**

 **Mmm I wonder too. I actually have only got a tiny draft of the further story, so I have only a little idea what will happen next! Thanks!  
**

 **It's funny I'm in bed with my laptop, and my tablet, listening to music, reading FanFic, writing/Editing my FanFic _and_ have my novel I'm writing out in a new tab too... It's called multitasking and I suck at it! I hope you all are as excited as I am about this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you want to happen because you never know I might just think It's a good idea, and they all have been so far! Also on two completely different topics: I am finishing the cover page for another FanFic in the works of mine, I'll probably have the first chapter out by... the 10th (Tomorrow...) I'm still a bit unsure about it as it has some characters I've created myself in it... but this story will always be my top priority, the other is just for my own entertainment. And second: I just watched the final Adventure Time episodes for all you who like that show, I cried a little at the end... It's so sweet!**

 **Alright! I've talked enough!**

 **Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **TTFN!  
SUPER Top Hat Elephant out! XD**


	10. Two By Two

**A/N: Hey! Lol I'm back from the dead! Nah... I wish.**

 **Top Hat: Hey Slade! Can I borrow some of your immortality juice or whatever?**

 **Slade: No.**

 **Top Hat: Please? If you don't I might make you do something you don't want to do. I am the one with the laptop remember.**

 **Slade: Fine *Throws bottle over to Top Hat*  
Top Hat: Thanks... Hey! This is ginger beer, not Immortality stuff!  
Slade: *Shrugs* I'll give it to you when you give me my apprentice!  
Top Hat: I'll think about it...**

 **Both Robins: HEY!**

 **Alright! Recap: TT Robin's convinced Dick Grayson is dead. The heroes in the YJ dimension get teleported somewhere. TT Robin and Batman get teleported. YJ Robin gets teleported. YJ Batman meets TT Batman and Robin. And we finally see Slade and Deathstroke. Yaaay! Now onto the next chapter. I hope you like it I know I do!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** _Two by Two_

 **-Mount Justice! Thank goodness! -**

 _-Robin (The Team)-_

Dick was definitely feeling the aster. He was finally home. "Canary?" He calls, looking for Dinah. Black Canary walks down the hall. "There you are! Can you help me get Robin to the infirmary please? He needs a check-up."

"Dick? Is it really you? Bruce has been worried sick. Is he here too? And… Robin? That's... Never mind, you can tell me on the way. First the Titans, now this!" Dinah takes the boy and they walk towards infirmary.

After laying Robin down and treating his wounds, a brief silence falls over them.

"So, this is your inter-dimensional twin," Dinah says. It isn't a question.

Dick nods in response. "Pretty much. Thanks for fixing him up. I'll keep him company until he wakes up. I might be able to get some answers out of him," the boy says.

Dinah smiles, ruffles his hair, and walks out.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where am I?" Robin asks, groaning. He opens his bright blue eyes and looks around. When his gaze lands on Dick, he sighs, flopping back onto the pillow. "It had to be _you_ , didn't it?" he says.

Dick hands him a cup of water. "Well, it's either me, Bruce, Batman, or Dinah. So it's your lucky day. Dinah would become too protective, Bruce would ask you too many questions, Batman might throw you out another window… Because that's what you looked like before, and I only want a few questions answered," Dick says, kicking his feet back onto a nightstand from his seat next to the bed.

"Sorry, kid, but those questions are gonna have to wait. Dick and I have something to speak about, and you need to go find a new uniform and mask for him." Batman walks in.

Dick sighs. Robin mutters something about being Robin, not Dick, but Batman ignores him.

"Fine, Robin, we'll talk later." Dick says, giving the boy his best bat-glare. Robin gives one right back, but his lips twitch like he's trying hard not to laugh.

 **-Mount Justice-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asks. Robin gives a weak smile.

"Well, I feel a whole lot better than when you threw me out a window, or so the story goes," he says.

Bruce rolls his eyes. "I seem to recall you attacking me, and my attempts at self-defence going awry," he asserts. Robin gives a hoarse laugh.

"I was joking!" he says looking up at Bruce. His blue eyes unblinking.

"Now, about that question…" Bruce starts, but Robin holds up a hand, his good mood vanishing.

"No. You didn't keep your side of the deal. I can't go back to the Titans tomorrow. And until I can, I'm not telling you."

A knock on the door.

"Enter," Bruce says. Robin shuts his eyes. Batman enters the room. At this, Bruce reassures his former ward, "It's alright Dick; it's Bruce." Robin opens his eyes again, grunting at the nickname.

"Are you getting anywhere?" Batman asks. Bruce shakes his head.

"No, he's as stubborn as always." Bruce replies sighing.

"Hey! It's been like thirty sec-" Batman cuts Robin off.

"Here's what we'll do. I know everything already, so either I tell him, or you tell him. Either option is fine by me," Batman says.

The man could have been bluffing, but then again…

"Who told you?" he asks. Batman shrugs.

"Your team," the man says.

Stupid, of course they'd tell him.

"Dick, it's alright. They didn't tell me everything, but they told me enough. I'd like to hear things from your point of view, though."

Robin nods. "It's not a pretty story, and I'm not letting the kid hear; it doesn't concern him," he says, looking around, as if looking for spies, bugs, or other listening devices.

"Slade is a madman. He's my madman. I was his apprentice. He haunted my mind, even when I wasn't awake. I always knew he'd come back. I always knew he'd be back for me…" Robin begins his long story, while the Batmen listen closely.

 **-Titans tower-**

 _-Raven (Teen Titans)-_

"Yo, Rae?" someone shouts, "Rob? Anyone?"

Raven stands up. It's Cyborg.

"In here!" she calls, and Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and a bunch of others come running in.

"Artemis! Kaldur! Conner! Rocket! Zatanna!" Miss Martian shouts happily.

Wally follows happily with Wolf. "Hey! You guys finally decided to show up," he says, Kid Flash appearing behind him.

"Hey Wally," he whispers, "Is that the cute girl you were telling me about?" He gives a sly smirk, causing other Kid Flash to go red and the blonde haired girl – Artemis – To shout at the two.

"And I thought one was enough!" she says, although she gives other Kid Flash a shy look.

"I think introductions are in order," Cyborg says to the Atlantean next to him.

Kaldur nods, and Beast Boy gives the two a jealous look.

"Friends, where are the two Robins?" Starfire asks, looking around.

"Well… they were teleported to another dimension, probably yours." Herald says, and the two teams stay silent for a moment.

"Well, at least we know Batman was teleported too, no one can harm the two with two dark knights to guard them." Kid Flash says. "I'm Kid Flash by the way." He adds, everyone goes around, repeating their names for everyone.

This was going to be a long day…

 **-Mount Justice-**

 _\- Batman (Teen Titans Dimension)-_

The look on Bruce's face almost mirrors his double's. And he'd heard it all before, so knowing that the two of them had the same reaction just made it worse. Dick was looking up at them anxiously.

"A-are you mad?" he asks cautiously. Bruce shakes his head slowly, Batman copying the movement. Dick's face seems to relax before almost immediately going back into shock at the sound of a blaring alarm.

"I'd say relax," Other Dick says, running up to the now open door, "But it's an alert, so…" He shrugs, running off. Batman and Bruce come in tow. Dick moves to get out of the bed, but Bruce spins around and pushes him back down.

"You are not going on this mission, Dick," he says darkly, trying not to sound too concerned.

"You aren't my father. I'll do whatever I want," Dick says in a darker tone than Bruce thought possible for the boy. He climbs out of the bed and over to the new costume placed on the table beside him. He places the domino mask over his eyes. "-and for the record, I'm **NOT** Dick," he hisses, a dark aura consuming the boy, almost as if dark emotions came with the mask. While the mask is off, Dick is a normal kid, the boy Bruce had grown to care for. This boy is a whole new person, only just vaguely familiar. He mirrors Bruce himself. This new boy is the younger version of Batman. And it is all his fault.

Bruce sighs, giving in. The boy needs some space. He leaves the room to allow for Dick- rather, Robin- to change.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's Slade." Dick gives the statement with no trace of doubt in his voice, meanwhile adjusting his utility belt. It isn't a question, but Bruce nods anyway in response. Slade's gonna be in a whole lot of pain once he's done with him… Unless Dick finds him first.

"And Deathstroke," says Batman.

"How he's not a league problem in your dimension is beyond me. He _is_ in our dimension."

"Well. Slade isn't, because he's also known as Deathstroke in our dimension. Slade seems to be an act of his own creation. Deathstroke is a huge league problem, Slade seemed to have slipped under the radar." Batman explains.

"That's because Slade isn't an act. Slade is his actual name," Dick says, his tone almost mirroring his mentor's, "Deathstroke is a League problem; Slade, a Titan problem; and Slade Wilson? He's Jericho's problem." Outside of those few lines, the boy refuses to explain further, although he shares a look with other Dick, who seems to understand.

"It doesn't matter of whose problem he is, all that matters is getting both madmen in the closest jail ASAP," Batman cuts in. _Wise words_ , Bruce thinks to himself.

This was going to be an interesting fight.

 **-Somewhere in Gotham-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

It was hard not to smile as he soared through the alleys of Gotham. He missed it. He missed Bruce, although he'd wouldn't say that to the man just yet…

Something lands almost noiselessly behind him. Robin turns, reaching for his bo-staff.

"It's alright, Robin, it's just me," Batman says calmly.

He was expecting someone else. "Where's… Batman?" he asks, wouldn't Bruce be with him? Not this dimension's Batman?

"We swapped, thought you might cope better away from him for a while." Batman says walking over to him. Batman puts a hand on his shoulder. "You may not be my Robin, but I have a good relationship with my Robin and I can tell something's up." He says and Robin sighs.

"It's nothing… I guess I'm just angry… at everyone. The kid, Batman, Slade, Deathstroke… you." He shrugs. "Nothing unusual." He adds.

"That doesn't sound normal, look over there." Batman nods towards the young boy swinging through the city on grappling hooks, his laughs ringing out through the streets. Robin tries hard not to let a smile slip onto his face. That was him once, but things changed over time. "He's only two or so years younger than you, yet you are acting like… well, me. He's acting his age, you are not."

"I can't not after what happened," Robin says. Closing his eyes, he pushed back the memories trying to drift back to him. "I just… can't." With that, he walks off.

Batman walks after him, putting a hand on his shoulder again, and to the man's surprise, Robin seems to almost melt under the touch. "I'm not going to ask what happened; it's not for me to know… right now. But please, just try not to pretend you aren't enjoying yourself."

"Yes sir," he says after a while, finally letting a smile grace his lips. He wasn't ready to laugh; not yet, anyway.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A laugh makes the Boy Wonder stop. The kid swings by in front of him. Robin pulls out his grappling hook and shoots it towards the boy, pulling him over, the boy stiffens, letting out an almost inaudible squeak of shock. "Calm down! It's me." Robin hisses to the boy. Dick sighs in relief.

Robin leans against the alley wall smirking. "Hey! Don't look so pleased with yourself!" Dick hisses back, grinning.

"It isn't every day you get the opportunity to scare yourself," he says, trying to keep the laugh rising in his throat in there.

"Why'd you pull me?" Dick asks, leaning against the opposite wall.

"The Bats are on patrol together, said we could stick together as they think it was a false alarm, or that both Slade's are already gone. I wasn't gonna correct them by telling them Slade usually tripped alarms as a trap, he's still here. So I thought to myself…" Robin taps his chin, a cheeky grin overpowering his strength to keep a straight unreadable face, "Why not get the kid and see if he wanted to hang out, fight some crime, kick Slade's butt, who knows?" he says shrugging.

Dick almost jumps out of his skin with excitement, happy that Robin, one of the people he looks up to now, would let him tag along. "Really?" he asks.

"Sure kid, why not? It's your city, after all. Got any good ideas?" Robin replies. Almost enjoying himself.

"I have an idea." A voice behind the two, further down into the void of the alley calls. "How about a good ol' fashioned game of cat and mouse hey?" Robin gets into a fighting stance, Dick copies him.

"Show yourself!" Robin hisses.

"With pleasure, Robin." Another voice carries from the entrance of the alley, the voice making the boy in question's blood run cold. Slade.

* * *

 **A/N: Heh well, what a way to leave it. I was going to leave it as one chapter in the original draft but went NOPE! And cut it off here, mostly because I couldn't be bothered finishing it. As always Thanks a heap to LittleWeirdPerson for making this chapter so much better you have made my job so much easier. Did you guys like it? Tell me what you think. And that reminds me: Onto reviews!**

 ** _rocksarecool_  
**

 **Thanks buddy! You definitely have made me more famouser... I don't know if that's an actual word or if it counts because I already know you and see you like... all the time! I guess I'm making you famouser in a way now too! Thanks!  
**

 _ **Red blaze** **16**_

 **Yup! Inter-dimensional doubles all around! I doubt it's fun for both of the Robins, but for everyone else it definitely is!** **  
**

 _ **Fangy**_

 **Sorry about the wait. But at least it's late not never!  
** ** _Guest_  
**

 **Aww! Thanks for that! That made me really happy! I'm glad I do it well!  
**

 **Alright! So you know how I said I was gonna upload a new fic like... AGES ago? Welp... I forgot. Heh, but if you want to check it out I put it up like... I dunno, a couple days ago I think. It's really just going to be updated every once in a while. I already have a few of the chapters done, I'm just waiting for boredom to kick in to upload a new chapter. So yeah!**

 **You know what's funny... well not really funny for anyone other than me. Mum and Dad are painting the living room, kitchen and dining area while I'm sitting at my desk doing this. Mum just came in and told me she just shaved the cat. But I'm not allowed to help because last time I walked into the living room I bumped into the wall. Heh...**

 **Also happy holidays to anyone on holidays right now (Like me!) And happy normal day for anyone who's not. I hope you all are having a wonderful rest today and enjoying yourselves. I know I am! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this so you don't get left behind!  
**

 **Alright! That's all for now! So TTFN!**

 **And this is Top Hat signing off for the day... probably...**

 **Byyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	11. Just a Child

**A/N: Hey! I'm still here!  
Alright so here's the next chapter. Lol I'm watching TV with my sister and it's distracting me from writing this... I just spelt like three words wrong in that sentence...**

 **Alright. Recap: YJ Robin is back at Mount Justice. He brought his double with him. TT Robin finally tells Batman about Slade. The remaining Teen Titans join up with the team. The Batmen and Robins go off to fight Slade and Deathstroke. And Slade FINALLY Makes an apperance to Robin. YAY!**

 **Alright now onto the story, this is one of my favorite chapters so far. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** _Just a child_

 **-A dark alleyway in Gotham-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

He knows that voice. Oh, how he knows it. He'd give anything for a change in destiny. To be wrong. For Bruce to come swinging by— not that Robin would be particularly happy about it. Dick looks from Robin to Deathstroke, then turns around towards Slade.

"Slade," Robin growls, gripping his bo-staff tight.

"Robin. Did you miss me? It's been a long time," Slade says, cocking his head to the side as if he's studying the boy. "When was the last time we saw each other, hmm? Oh, that's right. When we went to Hell and back together."

Robin looks at Dick out the corner of his eye; the younger boy looks thoroughly confused. Well, he isn't about to explain that whole mess to the kid right now. "I also remember you saying that the next time we met, it would be a fight." Robin adds, spitting out the words. He nods slightly to Dick and they stand back to back, Robin ready to take on Slade and Dick, Deathstroke.

"Well, what do you know? Here we are in an alleyway, about to have a fight," Slade says, nodding towards Deathstroke. Slade pulls out his staff and Deathstroke a katana.

"On the count of three," Dick mumbles. Robin nods.

"One..." Dick pulls out a fist full of explosion disks.

"Two…" Slade takes a step forwards, causing Robin to stiffen.

"Three!" Both boys jump apart, engaging their respective Slade in battle. The booms of Dick's explosives are drowned out by Robin's angry heartbeat.

"I thought you were gone for good!" he yells, aiming a strike at his opponent with his bo-staff.

"Well, you know me. I just can't bear to be away from you for too long," Slade says, his words chilling Robin to the core.

"You owe me. Pay me back by leaving me alone," Robin hisses, remembering how he helped the criminal in getting back his mortality.

"No, I don't. I precisely remember that when we parted ways, we each helped the other to get what he wanted. I got back my mortality, and you got back your friend." Slade aims a kick at Robin, and while he dodges the blow, he aims for Robin's head with his staff, Robin only just barely catching it with his bo-staff almost before it's too late. "I also recall that you owed me, as I helped you defeat Trigon." Slade adds, causing the Boy Wonder's anger to flare up.

"What do you want, Slade?" he roars. The man simply laughs, an amused look in his eye.

"Oh, you know what I want, child. You know it. You don't want it to be true, but I see it, Robin. You want to feel that thrill again. You can't stay away from me," Slade mocks, stoking Robin's rage.

"Duck!" a voice shouts, the word so completely out of place that at first, Robin thinks of the feathered animal instead of the true meaning. It takes Robin almost too long to respond, diving down as an explosive goes flying at Slade.

"Good job, kid," Robin says as he watches Slade stumble momentarily. Dick pulls him back.

"I know you have some unfinished business with that guy, but I think we might need to swap dance partners. Mine keeps stepping on my toes," Dick says, laughing as he twirls Robin around to face Deathstroke instead of Slade.

"Ha, ha," the teen says flatly before advancing towards his new opponent.

 **-The other side of Gotham-**

 _-Batman (Young Justice Dimension)-_

"Favorite coffee type," Bruce asks. Batman grunts, not enjoying this game, but grudgingly playing it anyway. It beats worrying about the two boy wonders.

"Double shot espresso," Batman says shortly, keeping the binoculars he holds pressed to his eyes. Bruce nods. "Cats or dogs?" He asks before handing the binoculars to him.

Bruce thinks for a moment. "Cats," he says and almost instantly regrets it as he sees a twitch at the side of Batman's mouth. "Don't you dare," he says.

"Selina?" Batman asks with a raised brow before jumping into a nearby alley to beat up two muggers.

Bruce groans. So what? Selina was nice!

"Dogs," Batman says when he comes back. "Cats tend to scratch my face; not really my thing," he grumbles, checking his locator for trouble— well, at least pretending to as Bruce peers over and sees two dots where the two Robins were supposed to be.

"They're alright," Bruce says. Batman sighs.

"I know; it's just that, though. He doesn't need me anymore," he says grumpily.

"How old is he?" Bruce asks.

"Sixteen," Batman replies, without pause.

"He's still a kid. He needs his father," Bruce says. A dark look clouds over Batman's cowl.

"I'm not his father. He made that perfectly clear." Batman grumbles. "I never adopted him," he adds almost sulkily.

"Yes, you are. It's not too late to adopt him now," Bruce says, "Just give him the chance. Ask him if that's what he wants. The kid needs some sort of affection. I was talking to him before. He needs a parent." The two Dark Knights stare off into the night, silence falling over the two. The still night wouldn't last long. Both of them knew that, but it didn't stop Batman from wishing it would. Bruce could see it in his face. He wanted to go back and talk things over with his kid.

Explosions ring out in the distance. Both men stand up. Bruce checks his locator. "It came from where the Robins are," he says, sharing a worried look with his double.

"Slade found them."

 **-Gotham alleyway with two madmen and an inter-dimensional double-**

 _-Robin (The Team)-_

"So, you're the guy Robin has told me so little about," Dick says, pulling out a couple more explosives.

"I believe so," Slade says, dodging each explosive with ease.

"What's all this talk about you owing Robin?" Dick asks as a staff aims at his chest.

"Robin hasn't told you?" he asks in a mocking yet almost sincere tone. Dick sends the man a sharp glare. "Well, I guess if he's keeping such important details from you, it's for a good reason," Slade says, his grey-blue eye taking on an amused tone.

"Oh man! Not you too!" Dick groans dodging another blow. Unlike the older Robin, Dick didn't favour his bo-staff, preferring hand-to-hand combat, mainly, it just seemed so strange. Since when do you see someone fighting with a metal pole? "Well, can you at least tell me what you want?" Dick asks, hoping to get sort of information out of the deranged maniac before having to drag him off to Arkham.

"Patience, boy. It seems you have the same problem as Robin. Always so curious. Always asking questions. Really, I'm quite shocked Robin hasn't told you. He already knows what I want. He's known from the very beginning. A little mistake told him." Dick almost loses his temper, but he calms down as confusion takes its toll on him. In his brief pause trying to collect his thoughts, Slade kicks him in the side, and Dick goes flying into the wall.

"Kid!" Robin shouts to him but is unable to help; Deathstroke is keeping him busy. Robin's opponent aims a slice with his sword, making him duck, bringing his bo-staff up to block.

Dick gets up, throwing another few explosives over at Slade. Where is Batman when you need him?

 **-Titans Tower-**

 _-Cyborg (Teen Titans)-_

"I thought I recognized you." Superboy says to Herald. Herald raises an eyebrow. "You're Malcolm Duncan." He explains.

"There's a me in your world, too?" Herald asks.

"Sure is. He goes to our high school; he doesn't really get along with Conner…" Miss Martian says, and Herald gives a short, almost scared laugh.

"Don't worry, you don't even look that much alike," Superboy grumbles holding a hand up to his height to show that Mal was in fact, a lot taller than Herald.

"Alright, y'all! We need to think up an action plan," Cyborg calls everyone over to the couch.

The couch, only used to holding five (seven at a squeeze), didn't, as one might guess, have room for fifteen teenage superheroes to all sit. So Beast Boy, Rocket, Miss Martian, Superboy, Starfire, and Herald sit themselves on it; Jericho seats himself on the floor in front of Herald, clutching his guitar tight; Zatanna and Raven stand to the left of the couch; the two speedsters sit on the floor beside each other near Jericho; Artemis and Jinx stand to the right of the couch; and Cyborg and Kaldur stand out to the front facing the rest of the group.

If either of the Robins were here, they'd probably make some sort of terrible joke about how strange it looked. But they aren't here, and that was the main problem at the moment. Not that they need a bigger couch, or that the floor could possibly cave in under their weight ("How many times do I have to tell you, Beastie? This floor could support a whole circus, so unless you wanna go and jump up and down as an elephant, you're gonna be fine!" – an angry Cyborg) or if they should take a photo or not (Which one of the two speedsters did anyway, much to Artemis and Superboy's annoyance), the biggest issue is that without their two boy wonders, they don't know how to cope. They need the two birds back first.

"Alright, we need a plan to get both Robins out of harm's way and Slade's influence. We need to know everything we have on Slade and Deathstroke," Cyborg says, looking at each hero in turn, his gaze stopping on Jericho for a moment, taking in the boy's scared expression.

"I have an idea. Let's do three teams. One team reserved for Slade, one for Deathstroke, and one for home base," Raven says, walking over to one of the computers and using a stylus drawing up three columns. "Kid Flashes… one of you on each Slade team." Raven gets one "Deathstroke," from the Teen Titans Kid Flash and one "Aw, man! I wanted him! Alright, fine. I'll do Slade." From the other Kid Flash. Cyborg, Kaldur and Raven take turns choosing people based on their abilities to go in whatever group.

Group one: Slade. Included Kid Flash, Jericho, Cyborg, Superboy and Zatanna. Group two: Deathstroke. Consisted of the other Kid Flash, Herald, Kaldur, Miss Martian and Artemis. The others had the last group, being their backup plan and staying back at the tower while the others got back the two Robins. The plan was simple: Rescue the Robins, kick Slade and Deathstroke's butts and then send them to Arkham and restore the two dimensions back to normal. Simple, except…

"Yo, Cy! I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, but how exactly are we gonna find them? They're in a completely different location, and we have no way of getting to them," Beast Boy says, flopping onto the couch after an argument with Raven on why he is on backup with her. Raven won.

Raven, Cyborg and Aqualad share a look. They haven't thought about that.

 **-Gotham, in an alley-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

"So you're the cheap knock-off of Slade, huh?" Robin asks, nimbly jumping over Deathstroke's sword.

"I'm about as much of a cheap knock off as you are," Deathstroke says, a dangerous light entering his eye. Robin tries not to show any fear as he aims a whack with his bo-staff and the sword and staff meet together with a grating clang. Deathstroke and Slade were almost as different as Robin and the kid, but it doesn't matter; he is just as much Slade as Slade is Deathstroke.

"I don't know if that's an insult of not," Robin says. His actions are becoming almost repetitive: Punch, dodge, kick, block, swing, jump. Over and over, just trying to get away from the man at this point.

"I never implied it was," Deathstroke says, throwing a pellet onto the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Slade do the same. Something's up.

"Why do you even want the kid? He's just that: a kid." Robin says, avoiding another swing from Deathstroke's sword.

"You are a child as well, are you not?" Deathstroke asks, his eye studying him carefully. "Just a child playing dress up, acting like the adult. You aren't an adult, yet you call Robin, someone only a few years younger than you, a kid." Robin's temper flares again.

"I'm not a kid," he hisses, bringing his staff down as hard as he can.

"So… you're an adult, then?" Deathstroke asks, tilting his head to the side.

"No," snaps Robin, kicking at the man.

"What are you, then?" Deathstroke asks.

"I dunno. You tell me if you know so much," Robin bites. Of course he knew who he was! He's Robin, a Teen Titan, a hero.

"What I see is a boy trying to live in a world full of danger and terrors trying to fit in, trying to hide. He wears a mask to hide his fears, and a cape to make him feel stronger, but you— you are only a child, a boy with so much potential. A boy who will die in the outside world. A boy who always comes crying to Daddy. So much potential. Do you really think a child like yourself will survive here much longer? We're giving you a chance to fulfil all that potential, yet you're as stubborn as a child because that's all you are," Deathstroke says, his words almost sounding like a smirk.

"That's not true!" Robin shouts, his temper finally breaking free. His vision blurs. All he can see is red. His actions are becoming muddled, but he doesn't care. This man, these men, he hates them. He is going to make them pay.

"Yes, it is," Deathstroke says calmly. A small explosion makes Robin jump, a second one ringing out not long after. The pellets!

A greenish smoke wafts through the alleyway: knock out gas. Robin fumbles with his utility belt, trying to find his air filter but to no avail. As the smoke nears him he holds his hands to his mouth and nose, trying not to inhale. A punch to his stomach makes him double over in pain. Using his left hand to cover his mouth and nose, he uses his right to attack and block.

"Stop trying to fight. You've lost. There's no point in continuing to tire yourself out," Deathstroke says, knocking Robin's bo-staff away and out of his reach, continuing to attack the helpless boy.

Eventually Robin takes the hand away from his mouth to block yet another attack when Deathstroke uses the handle of the sword to jab at Robin, winding him. Robin gasps for breath, realizing a moment too late that the action was exactly what Deathstroke wanted him to do. Robin groans as the knock out gas enters his systems, his vision blurring.

"Face it, boy. No one's coming for you." Deathstroke kicks him hard, keeping Robin on the ground.

 **-In an alleyway: Too late-**

 _-Batman (Teen Titans dimension)-_

"They were here," Batman says, searching around. There are traces of the two boys everywhere: a broken birdarang here and there, cracked explosive disks, etc. Bruce spies something gleaming in the moonlight, he goes over to investigate: it's Dick's bo-staff.

"Oh, Dick," he murmurs quietly. The boy may have been gone before Bruce appeared back in his life but having him ripped cruelly away from him again just doesn't sit right with him. It never did.

What happened to that smiling eight year old? The one who was always there when he got home, always eager to please him, always causing trouble, showing off to impress him, swinging from the chandeliers and cackling, scaring the life out of him, giving Alfred heart attacks when he slid down the balustrades on his skateboard or sometimes his bike? What happened to the child who would slip into his bed, the nightmares plaguing his mind, so he could be comforted? Or the boy who he last saw with grief, pain and heartache written across his face? What happened to his boy?

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well, did ya like it? Btw I am starting to hate total drama island... one season ends, the next starts... and I am forced to watch every. Single. Episode. Back. To. Back! Lol. Alright what did you all think? I already have the next few chapters drafted out. Now onto reviews.  
**

 _ **PandakaiLove**_

 **Thanks! I'm glad I'm not leaving this story too. I thought they might be a little over the top. I actually had a whole part were Bruce and TT Robin were shouting... I changed the ending so there was a less angry ending. I think everyone's opinion counts so thanks for telling me!  
**

 _ **Red Blaze 16**_

 **Yep, Deathstroke is Young Justice, Slade is Teen Titans. The Batman that corresponds with the main Robin in each part is called Bruce and the other Batman. Same with when one of the Batmans are the main character, the main one goes as Bruce and their Robin as Dick. All your questions will be answered. ;P** **  
**

 _ **Fangy**_

 **Indeed. Yeah sometimes it takes me AGES to write a chapter only to realize it's short. I will thanks.  
**

 **The next chapter is gonna be fun. I'm excited and I hope you all are too. Don't forget to Follow and Favourite so you stay up to date with the new chapters! TTFN!**

 **Top Hat Elephant out!**

 **Byyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeee!**


	12. Old enemies, new angles

**A/N: HA! Fooled ya! I'm not dead! (My dog's whacking me with her paw to get my attention) Sorry for not updating recently. But here we go. Chapter 12! Isn't that great! Alright, recap: Slade, Deathstroke, TT Robin and YJ Robin _FINALLY_ meet, the Bats talk about TT Robin, The Slades and Robins fight, The two teams discuss strategies, the Robins get knocked out, the Batmen reach them too late. Oooh the suspense. What's going to happen next? Well read on to find out... I hope you all are as excited as I am for this bit. Now... ONWARDS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** _Old enemies, old tactics, new angles_

 **-Somewhere…-**

 _-Robin (The Team)-_

How long has it been? That's one question he just doesn't have the answer for. It's dark, it's cold, and he has no idea what was going on.

A groan from nearby almost makes him jump out of his skin.

"Robin?" he asks quietly. Nearby, he hears someone roll over.

"The one and not only," is the reply. Dick smiles in the darkness. At least his double has the same sense of humour that Dick does. Things seem to be getting better between them. Then he hears another, angrier groan. "Stupid Slade!" Then the sound of a kick to a wall and a loud curse. "Stupid me! Stupid Batman! Stupid wall! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Repetitive kicks to the wall in time with Robin's words. He gives an annoyed sound before going silent again.

"Finished your tantrum?" Dick asks, amused. There's no reply, just a bit more movement from the corner. "Robin? Please don't tell me you're cross with me now too," he whines.

"Oh, I'm not cross with you," a voice behind him whispers in his ear, making the Boy Wonder squeak. Robin laughs, coming to sit next to him. "Ha! I got you," he says. A strange noise follows him as he pulls his legs over into a better position next to him.

"What's that sound?" Dick asks. A bright light shines him in the face and he blinks for a moment before his eyes adjust. The beam points down to Robin's right leg where a chain trails off over to a solid, spiky lead ball. "Hmm. Classic, but I think it's a little over the top." Dick muses. Then, "Hey, why don't I get one?" he asks almost with a tone of jealousy in his voice.

"Favouritism," Robin says in a flat tone. He shines his small penlight around the room so the two can assess their predicament. The two sit in a jail cell.

"Well, that's just rude! Also, how did you manage to drag yourself across the room with that thing and not make a sound?" Dick asks, trying to take his mind off where they are.

"Kid, you aren't the only one who can go to great lengths for your own amusement. I wanted to know how heavy it was. I thought if I could throw it hard enough I could break down the door." Robin says in a mock grumpy tone. He'd obviously been kidnapped quite a few more times than Dick had.

"Well. What are we supposed to do now?" Dick asks, looking at the ball and chain still.

"We wait." As Robin replies, he clicks off the penlight, stashing it away in a corner.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

There is some fiddling around with keys and locks at the door before a bright light filters in, blinding the two young heroes. As their eyes adjust, a figure enters the room, walking over to them, while another stands silhouetted in the doorway. "Get up," one says. Dick recognizes the voice almost instantly- Deathstroke.

A clink nearby makes Dick look around and he sees the chain fall off Robin's leg as he stands. Robin extends a hand down to Dick and he takes it, his body aching and his muscles burning. "Thanks," he mumbles.

Deathstroke grabs the two by their shoulders firmly. "Ow! That hurts!" Dick calls grumpily while Robin just struggles irritably. In the light, Dick can see the various bruises and cuts on his double, his uniform, once again for the second time in the past two days (at least that's what he thinks) it seems to be in tatters, but his mask still rests almost perfectly on his face. After a moment, Robin stops struggling, and reluctantly- very reluctantly- is led to the door. Slade moves out the way, grabbing Robin, leaving Dick with Deathstroke. They walk down the hall until they hear the sound of cogs turning. Robin physically stiffens, standing a little straighter. He seems to know what is behind the door at the end of the hallway, and he looks afraid of it. That's not a good sign.

Slade opens the door, pushing Robin in, Deathstroke following with Dick. Robin steps away from Slade, earning an amused look from both of their captors. "Don't look so angry, boy. You've had this coming," Slade says, getting a cold look from Robin that almost makes Dick shudder.

"I'm. Not. Doing. It," Robin says through gritted teeth. His hands curl into fists and he looks ready for another fight.

"Save your energy, Robin. You're going to need it," Slade says, turning to walk off. Robin reaches for his utility belt, only to find it gone. Dick checks for his, only to find it missing too.

"Did you really think we'd just leave you with all your weapons? You must think we're amateurs," Deathstroke says, leaning on the wall next to the door, shutting it with his foot when he catches the Boy Wonder's eyes trailing over to it.

"Well, amateurs would actually tie our hands together," Dick points out.

"You'd escape them anyway, so what's the point?" Deathstroke says, shrugging, seeming a little more laid back than Slade.

"True," Dick says, earning a glare from Robin. Probably shouldn't be chatting with the enemy, but he couldn't help it. He talked with everyone; even the bad guys. Bruce called him a chatterbox, always trying to make a conversation during patrols. Sometimes the villain he was fighting would get so wound up in a topic with him they'd stop fighting to talk, and Bruce would handcuff them and take them away only to find that the following day, Dick would go off to Arkham and continue their talk. It happened, but not often.

"But you still put a ball and chain on Robin like a convict," Dick adds, earning a grunt from the boy in question.

"He'd try and escape otherwise," Slade says, his voice cold, sending shivers down both boys' spines.

Dick turns around and sees Slade holding a box. The man throws it to Robin, who begrudgingly catches it with a grunt. It must be heavy. Deathstroke opens the door and motions for them to go back the way they came. It leads into another room. "Get changed and be ready in ten," he says, slamming and locking the door behind them.

"At least this room is nice," Dick mutters, looking around. The room is more of a lounge, a couch and table with three rooms branching off from it. The ones on the far left and right: Bedrooms with a double bed, desk, wardrobe, and chair in each. The middle one: A bathroom with a shower, toilet and double sink. Robin throws the box onto the couch, then goes around each room looking for bugs, cameras etc. Strangely enough, there doesn't seem to be any; not one camera, bug, or anything.

Dick goes into the bathroom. "Mirror, mirror in the bathroom… Dick Grayson you look… nothing really rhymes with bathroom that means horrible…" Dick says earning an annoyed, yet amused look from Robin.

"Move over; my hair's a mess," Robin says, pushing the boy out of the room to fix his hair.

"What's in the box?" Dick asks, getting a shrug in return.

"I can guess, but I'm not wearing it again," Robin says darkly, his sort-of good mood vanishing in a blink.

 **-The Batcave-**

 _-Batman (Young Justice Dimension)-_

"This isn't good," Bruce says, looking up the two villains on the bat computer.

Batman comes over to stand next to him. "Tell me about it," he says, his eyes trail over to the computer. "Is that glitter?" he asks, looking at the last few traces of one of Dick's Christmas pranks.

"Dick likes pulling pranks," Bruce explains. Batman gives a sad smile.

"Yeah, I know. Mine did too," Batman says sadly. Bruce stands and puts a hand on his double's shoulder.

"We'll get him back. We'll get them both back," Bruce reassures.

"But what will they be when we do?" Batman asks darkly, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

 **-Deathstroke and Slade's Haunt-**

 _\- Robin (Teen Titans)-_

"What is it?" Dick asks again, but Robin just continues to look at the mirror, his hair was the least of his problems.

"Just open it," Robin snaps walking back into the room. Dick pulls at the top, peering over into the box, taking out two smaller boxes.

"Don't tell me it's pass the parcel." Dick says, trying to make everything a little bit happier.

Robin takes the bigger one with a 'T' on the top. The Teen Titans symbol. Oh, how he missed his friends.

"I'm guessing this one's mine?" Dick says, grabbing the other one.

"Yup."

"And you think you know what's in them?"

"Yup."

"Are you just gonna keep saying 'yup' until I stop talking?"

"Maybe." A smirk appears on Robin's face, amused.

There's a bang on the door. "I know you two aren't doing what you're supposed to be doing. Get changed, or suffer the consequences," one Slade says.

"I'm gonna suffer the consequences," Robin murmurs under his breath.

"I heard that, Robin. Do as you're told; remember last time?" Yep, it's his Slade.

Robin stays quiet until the footsteps recede. "Last time?" Dick asks.

"Just… just get dressed. Disobeying orders can get your friends killed," Robin says, no hint of humour in his voice.

 **-Titans Tower-**

 _-Beast Boy (Teen Titans)-_

"What are we gonna do now?" Beast Boy asks. Both Kid Flashes shrug at the same time.

"I think I could help," a voice calls out of the dark.

"Yo! Show yourself!" Cyborg shouts.

"As you wish," the voice calls again. A lithe body slides out of the shadows. It's Red X.

"Red X!" Beast Boy shouts, getting ready to charge at the anti-hero.

"Wait," Raven says, stepping in front of him. "Last time, X helped us," she says, turning to the villain. "What do you want?" she asks.

"I overheard your plan. It seems like it could work," he says.

"Yeah, we know that!" Beast Boy shouts. Cyborg comes to stand next to his green friend, his arms crossed.

"-But we can't get to either of the Robins, so we can't do anything," Cyborg says, sizing Red X up.

"I think can help," Red X says, shrugging like he helps people travel to other dimensions all the time. He inspects everyone in the room carefully, lingering on Jericho before quickly looking back to the eldest Titan.

"How could _you_ possibly help?" Cyborg asks angrily.

"I helped build the portal; I know where it is."

 **-The 'Slade lair'-**

 _-Robin (The Team)-_

Dick opens the parcel, still a little confused by Robin's words. Robin does the same. Dick hears an intake of breath and turns to look at Robin in the right hand side bedroom, he holds a mask in his hands, a little different to the one they both wear, the tips are pointed and curled upwards, but other than that, it seems like a normal domino mask to the boy, what was the fuss about?

Dick looks down, seeing a similar mask but with orange edges around the black on one side. His parcel also held a similar outfit to what he usually wore but in orange and black. "What is this?" Dick asks, looking over to Robin, who holds a similar suit in his hands, holding it away from himself.

"It's your apprentice suit," he says. Dick looks from his double, to the suit in his hands and then over to his own suit.

"My what?" Dick asks, looking at the suit with distaste, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable holding it. "I am not wearing that!" Dick flops onto the couch. Robin comes in, already suited up, except for the mask, he holds that and a strange metal 'S' like the symbol on the map ages ago. His vibrant blue eyes connect with Dick's masked ones.

"Trust me; you don't wanna disobey Slade," he says, walking to the bathroom to put on the mask.

"And you know this because…" Dick motions for Robin to finish his sentence. Robin places the mask over his eyes, almost as if the mask gives him confidence.

"I just know things, alright?" he says angrily, staring at the 'S' in his hands before sighing and placing it in the place his 'R' usually went.

Dick sighs, knowing he won't be able to get information out of Robin unless he wants to give it. He tries to get into the suit, and after a few moments he gets it on and tries to attach the strange metal armor. After a moment Robin comes over and helps him, eating an apple as he does so. "How'd you get an apple?" Dick asks. Robin just smiles, clipping the metal into place.

"It was in my box," he says. Dick looks over to his box. There wasn't anything in his. He opens his mouth to voice this, but Robin just smirks sadly. "Favouritism," he says again, finishing his adjustment the last bit of Dick's pin.

"That's not fair," he whines. Robin hands him another apple. "Thanks," he adds, taking off his mask, watching as Robin looks at his eyes, the same colour as his own. He places his new mask over his eyes and finishes his apple, throwing it into the box with Robin's.

The door opens at exactly the same time. Deathstroke looks at the two of them and his eye seems to show an amused look. Robin scowls and Deathstroke motions for the two of them to follow him.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ah. Well done," Slade says, looking over the two boys.

"What do you want, Slade?" Dick asks. Robin sighs, looking away.

"Has Robin still neglected to tell you?" Slade asks, amused.

"He said something about apprentices," Dick says. Slade nods.

"You see," Deathstroke starts, "For a while now, I've been looking for an apprentice, someone to follow in my footsteps. Slade told me about you. He said Robin was such a _good_ apprentice. We devised a plan. A plan to get me an apprentice, and for Slade to get his apprentice back."

"I'm not going to be your apprentice," Dick says, and Robin folds his arms, but says nothing.

"You don't have any say in that matter," Slade says, pressing a button. A giant screen turns on, showing eleven figures and their nervous systems.

"Oh no," Robin says under his breath.

"A while ago, we sent some of your friends on a wild goose chase to find a detonator," Slade begins, "The detonator released a cloud of dust, releasing tiny probes into their nervous systems. When they got into contact with the others, the probes were transferred into them, as well." Slade holds up a hand and a built-in remote appears, attached to his suit. Deathstroke shows the same on his hand. "If we press this button, your friends' nervous systems will paralyse them, an electric current striking through their nerves, sending pain signals to the brain for it to shut down. They will die, and it will be slow and excruciatingly painful. And we will make you watch." Robin closes his eyes.

"Similar to Terra's apprentice suit." Robin says.

"Except ten times more powerful," Slade adds. Robin looks up at the mercenary, a hurt look on his face. Dick looks to Deathstroke, who has a smug look in his eye. He doesn't want his friends to die. But he also doesn't want to be this man's apprentice. His life, or his friends. If he says no, his friends will suffer, and he'll still end up here. There was no grey, just black and white.

"Fine," Dick says at last. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry…. Dick urges himself to stay there and be brave.

"Robin," the older teen says to him, shocked.

"There's no other way," Dick says quietly. Deathstroke stands behind him with his hands on his shoulders.

"He's made the right choice, Robin. Now what are you going to choose?" Slade asks. Robin looks to the screen, his friends' lives on the line.

"Last time I escaped. Last time my friends found out about the probes. Last time I won." Robin says.

"Last time you said yes. This time there's no way of deactivating the probes. You can't get the probes this time. You. Can't. Win," Slade says. Robin clenches his fists, ready for a fight, but looking at the screen again, they unclench.

"There's always going to be a way," he says, like he's trying to convince himself.

"Believe me; there's not," Slade says, still talking in his smooth, cold voice.

"So this time, you win," Robin says, looking at the ground.

"I'll be your apprentice, Slade."

* * *

 **A/N: Just realized that because I'm Australian some of the ways I spell things are different, I was doing a once over and realized there were a million red lines, turns out words are spelt different. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. A big thanks to LittleWeirdPerson for editing this chapter and all the others :) I wonder what's going to happen next... actually, no I don't I'm writing it! For all of you who are wondering if I can count as there's like seventeen of the heroes and only eleven of them are gonna get hurt, read on to find out.  
**

 **I realized while writing one of the next chapters that no one knows who Red X really is, some think it's Jason Todd, but I've chosen someone else to be X. Just telling you all this in advance. How do you think this chapter was? Did you all like it? Do you have any ideas for the future plot? If you do dont hesitate to review or message me or whatever... that reminds me. Onto reviews!**

 _ **PandakaiLove**_

 **Thanks, I was wondering if I managed to do that alright, I have seen a few people do that too. At the end it was TT Batman talking about TT Robin if that helps. I personally think it's funny when TT Robin gets cross with people, in the TV show he has some of the funniest facial expressions. :P  
**

 ** _nikkielizabeth_**

 **That's great! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you then!  
**

 _ **Red Blaze 16**_

 **I enjoy this story too, even if I am the one writing it. (It's like my baby XD) Hmm I wonder too, I haven't figured out how they're going to get to the Robins yet, I keep thinking about it, but noting seems to feel right.  
**

 **Story time: I got the final edit from LittleWeirdPerson back for this chapter during Digital Tech class. I was helping some year fours (They were soo cute!) make a keyring on a 3D Printing website and their internet wasn't working so I was letting them use my laptop. I turned it on, typed in the internet password and then they started making the keyring. I had scratched my leg and it was bleeding all down my leg. It was a tiny scratch and so much blood was pooling out of it. I got up and was looking around for a tissue, while holding my dress out so not to get blood on it. My friend and I ended up having to run out the classroom to the adjoining art room and grab some. When I came back the two year fours were peering at my screen trying to read an email that popped up saying I had received a DocX delivery and I literally grabbed the laptop from them and closed the email down saying that they didn't need to read that (a little louder than normal but not a shout...) And all my friends started laughing as the two of them sat there shocked as I handed the laptop back to them. My friends had to explain to the poor things that I write fanfiction and we were all cool after that. XD**

 **Alright! That's all for now! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don;t forget to tell me what you think, and favorite/follow this story so you don't miss anything! And I'm gonna go attend a weird writers workshop information night. so TTFN!  
Byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Top Hat signing off for the night!**


	13. When Luck Runs Out

**A/N: Hey! How are you all going? Long time no see... :P What's been happening? No really, I don't remember what I wrote last chap. I really need to start writing a synopsis of each chapter before I begin putting the next chapter up. It would make my life WAY easier... Give me a sec...**

 **Ok, got it. Robin and Dick have been kidnapped by Slade and Deathstroke, The Batmen worry about the Robins, Robin says yup alot... Red X helps the heroes again, and the Robins finally and very reluctantly in TT Robin's case, become apprentices.**

 **Now ONWARDS! Go read the good stuff.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** _When Luck Runs Out…_

 **-The Haunt-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

"I'll be your apprentice, Slade."

"That's my boy," Slade says, his voice still showing no sign of emotion. Robin looks at the ground. Dick seems just as upset, still not completely understanding, but knowing enough. "Now, let's get down to-" Slade gets cut off by a beeping noise.

"That's the communicator," Deathstroke says, going over to a bench and pressing a button. The images of their friends' systems disappear, replaced with a face that makes both Robins jump out of their skins.

"Luthor," Dick hisses quietly from the shadows next to Robin. Slade looks over to them, telling them to stay quiet.

"Lex, what a surprise," Deathstroke says. Slade rests against the wall nearby, watching the screen. "What can I do for you?" The Robins' brains are racing. If Deathstroke, not Slade, is answering the calls it means they are still in Dick's dimension, which means Bruce and Batman are more likely to find them than the others.

"I have a contract for you," the man says calmly.

"Oh?" Deathstroke asks, motioning for Luthor to continue.

"I want somebody dead," Luthor says.

"Doesn't everybody?" Deathstroke replies, "Who might this unlucky person be?"

This catches both Robins' attentions.

"Bruce Wayne."

 **-Wayne Manor-  
**  
 _-Batman (Young Justice Dimension)-_

"Dick's missing?!" Clark exclaims. Dinah shares a worried look with Ollie while Barry and Diana gasp.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Barry asks, "I mean, Wally and Megan are still missing, but yours returning and then disappearing again… that's rough."

"It's not that simple," Batman says from the doorway, earning a few shocked looks. Only Dinah is unshaken. "Five days ago, my Dick and the Dick from this dimension were taken in an alleyway, apparently sedated by a knock-out gas by two criminals: one from my dimension, known as Slade, and one from this one: Deathstroke."

"The Titans said something about that," Diana says quietly.

"Yes, they warned us about Slade," Bruce says calmly. "We have reason to believe that the two have been kidnapped to be remodelled into villains. Slade has been after Robin for a few years and must have somehow gotten in touch with Deathstroke, and the two are after them as apprentices," Bruce continues.

"But why Dick?" Barry asks.

"For many reasons, they're the firsts. They were the first sidekicks, first child crime fighters. They are young and manipulatable, they have great skill and potential. Turning them would be a great achievement; they would be symbols of power." Batman says.

"But they are both just kids. Slade and Deathstroke are League villains; bad ones, too. They are assassins. They'll break them down until they are deadly weapons used for evil, they'll mold them into hollow shells, expendable. You all know Dick; he's strong, but even he will break. That amazing kid will turn into a killing machine, scarred even more than he already is. He'll become nothing more than a tool." Bruce looks away. Without his cowl, he's just human, a human with emotions.

"It's alright, Bruce and… Bruce," Clark says, "We know Dick. We'll help get back your birds." Clark smiles to the two dark knights and the others nod. Bruce smiles back and he can feel Batman doing the same behind him, not a big smile, but a smile, nonetheless.

 **-The Slade Haunt-**

 _-Robin (The Team)-_

"I'll think about it. I do have business to attend to; I'll see if it's doable or not." Deathstroke turns the screen off.

Dick looks to Robin, and they share a look of pure horror. "You're just going to kill him for no reason at all?" Dick says, astonished.

"I said I'd think about it. Luthor's asking a lot; he usually doesn't have good reasons so Wayne's safe… for now," Deathstroke says, shrugging.

"What's Wayne to you two, anyway?" Slade asks, watching the two carefully.

"He's an innocent! A civilian! He has a son!" Robin says, surprising himself and Dick. He still thought of Bruce as a father.

"A ward," Slade corrects, behind Robin's mask his eyes blaze with hurt and fury.

"I thought he adopted him," Dick says and Deathstroke nods.

"Must love his kid more in this universe." Deathstroke says calmly. Dick winces, that's not going to sit well with Robin.

Robin glowers, earning amused looks from the assassins.

"What's his… son's name?" Slade asks Deathstroke.

"Richard John Grayson, circus performer, lost his parents at a young age— six, I think."

"Eight." Robin and Dick say at the same time, subconsciously.

"Ah, yes. I remember, he had a lot of potential. He almost got my attention as an apprentice," Slade says. This makes Robin go deathly still.

"No, he seemed too emotional," Deathstroke says, making Dick almost laugh while Robin's fists clench. Yes, it hurt him just as much, but there was just so much irony.

"Speaking of apprentices…" Slade says, looking down at the infuriated Robin. "Robin, follow me." Slade leaves the room. Robin pauses for a moment. Deathstroke motions to his controller and Robin follows him sulkily.

"Apprentice," Deathstroke says. Dick looks up at him. "I have a test for you." A flicker of a glance. "I thought that might catch your attention," Deathstroke says, an amused tone in his voice.

"Well, I'm competitive. What can I say?" Dick shrugs, still stubborn, but a bit warmer. The assassin did, after all, spare Bruce's life… for now.

"There's a chip with the information on a human cloning process being smuggled across the borders. I want you to steal it," Deathstroke says, bringing up a map with a blinking dot on it. Dick opens his mouth to argue, but Deathstroke holds up a hand, the one with the controller built into it. Dick closes it again. "I don't want to use this button, believe it or not, but I don't want that chip for myself either. It's a test. I personally don't like the idea of human cloning. Animals, yes, but not humans. I want you to steal the chip and be back here in four hours with it. You will have the honours of destroying the chip if you are back before the four hours are up, if you aren't, I'm just going to sell it to the highest bidder. Keep the comms unit in your ear and stay in touch. The coordinates are in the GPS on your wrist Your time starts now." And with that, Dick runs towards the closest wall.

"Wait a sec. How do I get out? Hey, this isn't fair! That's cheating!" Dick says, kicking at the wall as the time continues to count down and Deathstroke just chuckles. He holds a hand up to the wall and it ripples, opening up a doorway into the night.

"Don't get caught and remember: I still have eleven lives literally in my hands," Deathstroke warns as the boy shoots a grappling hook onto the closest building.

"Kinda got the memo! I slip up, and bye-bye to my friends," Dick calls back.

At least he wasn't Zucco, or Joker, or Two-Face. At least he's still alive. He'll play by his captor's rules until his friends are safe.

-The Haunt-

-Robin (Teen Titans)-

They reach the end of the hallway just as Robin hears, "Apprentice, I have a test for you," from Deathstroke to Dick.

Slade stops and opens a door. They go through a living room, quite a lot of racket coming from an adjoining room, possibly a kitchen. They go past a few more doors and down a flight of stairs into a huge basement, a gym in one corner filled with all sorts of training items, including a small trapeze set. Robin looks away, but it's too late.

 _'Introducing… The Flying Graysons! The pearls of our show, performing deadly stunts, all without the safety of a net!'_ Robin squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. They needed a net in the end.

 _ **SNAP!**_ Robin's eyes open in a flash, looking around the room, looking for the source of the sound, his heart racing in his chest.

"Robin." Slade says, snapping Robin out of his daze. "I asked you a question apprentice, I expect you to answer me." Slade comes towards him.

"Sorry, I was distracted." Robin mumbles.

"I asked you if know who this person is." Slade says holding a piece of paper out to him. Robin takes it and a familiar face stares back at him.

"Yeah, I know her." He mumbles quietly.

"Who is she?" Slade asks.

"It's… It's Barbara Gordon… The commissioner's daughter." Robin replies.

.

 _ **'Bruce Wayne! Knew it. Which makes you Dick Grayson!'**_ _Batgirl turned around, taking in the Batcave for the first time. Robin ripped off his mask._

 _ **'And you are…'**_ _he'd asked._

 _Batgirl had just smiled sweetly._ _ **'I'm sorry; as an official crime fighter, I have to go the extra length to keep my civilian identity a secret,'**_ _she'd said._

 _Dick had tried to ignore the first part._ _ **'She's Barbara Gordon,'**_ _Bruce said from the Batcomputer._

 _ **'Gordon, as in the commissioner's kid?'**_ _Dick laughed as Barbara had pulled off her cowl-like mask._

 _ **'Alright, fine! Barbara Gordon. Thanks, Batman,'**_ _Barbara looked over to Bruce, an annoyed look in her deep brown eyes. She sure was pretty…_

.

"Correct," Slade says.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Robin asks, annoyed.

"Her father's been kidnapped by Poison Ivy, and she used the Bat-signal. Batman is off world and your Batman is busy with Joker. Deathstroke's testing Robin and so I'm the one who's going to have to rescue him. You are to stay here and practice until I get back." Slade says, taking away the picture. It still had no relevance.

"Why can't I go save him?" Robin asks grumpily.

"Because I said so. Maybe next time," Slade says. "Just stay here alright."

"Fine," Robin grumbles and waits until Slade leaves.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs and the door opening, closing, and then locking, Robin smiles to himself. The teen steps over to the gym area that goes over to the small trapeze. This one has a gym mat underneath, so no one could get severely hurt. For this, Robin is grateful. He wouldn't be able to do it without something to save him. Checking again that the coast is clear, Robin climbs up onto the trapeze and begins to warm up.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Robin does a quadruple flip off the trapeze, landing gracefully on the mat with a soft puff. Three sharp claps ring out in the dimly lit space, and Robin turns around. One grey eye studies him carefully. "Well, well, well. It seems you have a skill for acrobatics," Slade says coolly. Robin shrugs, a scarlet flush rising up his neck to his face. "I wonder who taught you to do that. Batman? Your family? Friends?" Slade tilts his head curiously. Robin doesn't reply. How long was Slade standing there?

"You put up quite a show. You seem to be full of surprises, _apprentice_ ," Slade says, walking around him like a predator stalking its prey.

"Well, I am the Boy Wonder, after all," Robin says, trying to ignore the demeaning term. He was nobody's apprentice.

"Ah yes, the mysterious Boy Wonder," Slade says, a dangerous flicker in his eyes, "—full of marvels. Smarts, strength, power, yet still a mystery. The question seems to burn on everyone's lips." Slade stops his circling to study Robin closer. Robin squirms a little, feeling like he's under a microscope.

"What question?" Robin asks, confused. He's tired, he's annoyed, and all he's had to eat for ages is an apple.

 _"Who is the boy under the mask?"_ Slade's question makes Robin's blood run cold. He should have seen that coming.

"As if I'd tell you," Robin hisses, his voice dangerously calm.

"Oh, I don't want you to tell me." Robin looks up, a look of relief on his face until Slade starts up again, "I want you to show me."

"No," Robin says, stepping away. "I'm not showing you." Robin gets into a fighting stance, ready to take Slade down to protect his identity.

"I believe you are, apprentice," Slade says in a dark tone. He steps forwards, and like a of repelling force, Robin moves back.

"I'm not gonna show you or anyone. Not even my friends have the right to know my identity!" Robin says.

"But you know mine, do you not? So that means I have the right to know yours." Slade steps forwards again, his arms crossed behind his back.

"That's not an excuse, I never asked to know your identity, someone just told me anyway." Robin says, stepping away again, bumping into the back wall. Thankfully his mask has finger scanners… except for one small detail. This isn't his mask.

Slade approaches him, "You are my apprentice. I am your master. You do what I tell you, and I'm telling you to take off your mask." Slade says darkly.

"No," Robin says. Slade holds out his hand, the remote coming into sight. Robin stiffens.

"You leave me no choice then." Slade says, reaching for the button.

"No! Please! Don't drag them into this!" Robin protests. "I'll do anything!"

"Take off your mask and I'll leave them out of this." Slade says, it might just be Robin, but he almost sounds amused.

"You don't understand, I don't wear a mask to hide my identity, I use it to hide everyone else's, taking it off would cause so many other heroes' identities to be found out." Robin says, trying to move to the side.

Slade puts an arm out to stop Robin from slipping to the side. "What am I going to do with that information? Blackmail is low; I have no use for that information." Slade says calmly, his patience still running high.

"I have a right to privacy, I respect yours; you should respect mine." Robin says, running steadily out of ideas.

"Apprentice, you will do as I say." Slade growls.

"No!" Robin shouts. "I don't, I don't have to do what anyone says!"

"I didn't want to have to do this." Slade says, reaching forwards.

"Please Slade, don't." Robin pleads quietly. But it's too late, Slade reaches for the mask and in a last futile attempt to stop him he closes his eyes. A moment later fresh air brushes against his face. His mask is off. The truth is out.

 **-The Haunt-**

 _-Dick Grayson (Teen Titans)-_

"Open your eyes, apprentice." Slade demands. Robin purses his lips and shakes his head. He didn't have to do anything he didn't want to do. "If you don't open your eyes, I'll pluck them out." Slade warns. Obviously, he isn't going to, but without the mask there's no Robin, only Dick, and something Robin might not have believed would probably be believed by Dick. Robin- no, Dick, stiffens before opening one eye cautiously. The one blue eye looks around the room before the other opens. Slade watches carefully, he doesn't say anything for a moment.

Robin might see things in black and white, but not Dick. Everything has more to it than it seems. He studies Slade right back, taking it all in for the first time. There seems to be more to him than before. Something… _soft_.

"Richard Grayson." Robin winces at the name. "That's a surprise. I know all about you," Slade says, still inspecting the boy.

"So you've said," Robin hisses through gritted teeth, surprising Slade even more, his voice softer than it normally is as Robin, like the two are different people.

"And if you're Richard, that makes the Bat none other than Wayne." Slade inspects him further. "Am I right?" Robin bites his lip. _Don't cry…. Not now!_ "That explains the skills in acrobatics. You know, I was hired for that assassination of your parents. You are lucky I had to decline. I had… other matters to attend to and by the time they were over, the Flying Graysons were no more, just their little boy, an eight year old boy with so much potential. And here you are all alone in the world after so many years. It seems to continue in the same pattern, someone leaves, you're alone, someone appears, you get attached, then they too leave, and you're alone again. An endless cycle where you're always alone, hiding away who you really are, but not now, never again. You are my apprentice, everywhere you go, I will be there, you can't escape, and over time, maybe you'll stop trying to leave, you might even learn to like it." Slade's voice seems to reach something inside of him, striking every emotion at the same time.

Anger, happiness, fear, sorrow, excitement, surprise, understanding, confusion. They all break through the barriers that Dick had spent almost eight years building up. They come crashing down leaving him more vulnerable than before. But one question seems to anchor down through the white noise of his emotions running free.

What if he _did_ learn to like it here?

* * *

 **A/N: I am BOILING! Maybe it's because I have to wear a blazer otherwise I'll forget to take it with me after this...**

 **Alright. How did you like that? I know it wasn't very long. I'd like to know what you think about it though. Did you like the flashback? If you did please tell me and I'll put some more in in the future. Now onto reviews!**

 _ **PandakaiLove**_

 **Thanks for that! Yeah, some of my friends that read this ask me constantly how to tell the two Robins apart. TT Robin is mostly always Robin while YJ Robin is usually Dick. If the two end up in suits... then I don't know what I'll call them both :) So, the people that inhaled the dust in an earlier chapter passed the probes onto the others, except for Jinx, TT Kid Flash, Jericho and Herald as the two Slades didn't know they would be there. I'm not sure if they'll train together, they'll probably have some lessons together while most will be separate as the two know different things. Thanks again!  
**

 ** _Red Blaze 16_**

 **Ooh, I'll have to read that, it sounds cool. You'll have to read on to find that out. I personally don't plan stories and have only recently started writing checklists. This story is changing every time I post a new chapter.I get more ides and the next chapter comes into focus. I know a certain person... or persons now (I just got an idea!) is going to come in at the end wrapping it up. Is there a way? I don't know at this point ;P  
**

 **Ok a big thank you to LittleWeirdPerson for editing this chapter and to my friend (Username is Eriberrycheryanne) and another friend for getting me into Arrow. I showed my friend Eriberrycherianne one of the clips and she started screaming and asking if it was Slade. (It was the episode where Slade meets Oliver for the first time.) So yeah, it's pretty awesome. I love Diggle he is AMAZING! And of course Slade. My friend won't tell me if Joey or the other Wilson kiddos are in it, but I know Grant is. I hope sweet little Joey is too. (It's awkward as I asked my friend who has the same name if he was in it...) Only 17 days until Christmas. I'm hoping for the next season of 2004 The Batman. If you haven seen it go and watch S4 Ep1 A Matter Of Family if you love Dick and S4 Team penguin if your a Barbra/Dick moment lover. I hope to give you all a special Christmas chapter as a present for you all but i'm not sure.  
**

 **This is Top Hat Elephant signing off for the day.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy holidays and don't get burnt (If you're in summer like me) or buried in snow :)**

 **TTFN!**

 **BbbbbbbYYYYYYYYyyyyyyEEeeeeeeeeeEEE!**


	14. Memories of a Bird and a Bat

**A/N: Hey. I know I know, it's been like four months. I'm SUUUUPPPPEEEERRRR sorry my friends. A heap has happened (Including my Computer files being wiped...) So. I'm really excited about this chapter and finally getting back into the swing of things. I'll be uploading a lot more frequently I promise. I've written a plan/ outline for the next chapters so I'll know where it is going now. Now I really need a recap It's been too long!  
**

 **TT Robin becomes Slade's apprentice. The Batmen talk to the League. YJ Robin gets a mission. Slade takes of TT Robin's mask. And... that sums it up.**

 **Now go and read what has been waiting to be posted for like AGES! I'm super sorry but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **PS this is probably oe of the only chapters I'm going to put a T rating on. I'll put a warning at the spot where it is. Joker's a little bit psycho.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** _Memories of a Bird and a Bat_

 **-Batman-**

 _-Bruce Wayne; Teen Titans Dimension-_

It hurt him more than he'd let on, the pain slowly engulfing him. He never should have let Dick become who he is today. He should have given him a normal life. Then a thought strikes him, it's because of him that the kid's parents are dead. If he'd caught all the mobsters at the circus that day maybe he'd still be normal. But he quickly pushes the guilty thought away. He needed the boy to be with him, he kept the man sane. Bruce pulls out his specially built phone, and swipes through his photos. he never took many, normally just a few important documents, or something he wanted Alfred to pick up. But when Dick was still at the manor his phone was flooded with photos. One of them catches his attention and he stops, staring into the beautiful blue eyes of the young boy. He remembered that day like it was yesterday…

" _What are you doing?" He'd asked, smirking as the young boy jumped almost toppling down the stairs._

" _Nothing!" Dick gasped, his blue eyes filled with shock. Bruce had laughed._

" _Normally 'nothing' combined with shock means your up to no good." He said, raising an eyebrow._

" _Well this time it really truly is nothing!" Dick had said sulkily, sliding something into the inside of this jacket._

" _And what is that in your jacket then?" He had asked quizzically. Dick had looked up at him, a look of innocence on his face._

" _Oh nothing." He'd said sweetly. Bruce had picked him up and hung him upside down, the boy cackled, trying to squirm out of his grasp. Three of Alfred's freshly baked brownies fell onto the carpeted stairs._

" _Brownies? That's what all the suspicious behaviour is about?" Bruce asked, and Dick nodded quickly._

" _Don't tell Alfred though." He whispered, and Bruce smiled, pulling a wrapped up brownie out of his own pocket._

" _Your secret is safe with me." He said. Putting the boy down, ruffling his dark locks and then walking off._

 _Behind him he heard Dick sigh and take something else out of his jacket. Bruce took the other stairs to the floor above and walked around to the other stairs, sneaking without the faintest sound around to behind the boy who had somehow managed to steal his phone, looking through his messages with Selina. Dick still didn't completely trust her. Dick, becoming bored with that opens the camera app and swaps to the selfie camera. He immediately shrieked upon seeing Bruce behind him._

" _How did you sneak up on me so quietly?" Dick asked, his voice high and panicky. And then he remembered. "Oh yeah, you're Batman, why aren't I surprised?"_

" _A better question to ask is how did you manage to get my phone, get past the numerous passwords and get past all the scanners?" Bruce asked, impressed. Dick almost glowed with happiness at managing to get past the Batman's personal phone security. Dick didn't answer, instead he held the phone up, smiling at the phone's camera._

 _Click._

 **-Robin-**

 _-Dick Grayson; Young Justice-_

Dick stops, checking the screen on his wrist. Still fifteen minutes to get the chip back to Deathstroke. He'd have to tell Robin all about what happened. Fist there was the van, and then there was the fact that it was being driven by mind controlled racoons, then there was the trouble on the way back with the- A light in the sky makes him look up. The familiar symbol makes him smile sadly.

"It's so close, I could just go warn Bruce, but…" Dick trails off, thinking of Slade and Deathstroke's threat. The bat signal shone through the dark night sky, villains beware, the dark knight's out to get you. Dick watches it for a moment, wondering what villain it is tonight. Maybe it's Penguin. Alfred hated that guy. Or maybe Catwoman.

It's always hard to tell with her, one day she's helping Bruce, the next she's robbing a bank, then the day after the two are drinking coffee in the kitchen, giving Dick the fright of his life when he comes in for a midnight snack. He asked Robin about Selina and Bruce and Robin had actually grinned, saying the two were close. Dick smiles, remembering a particular time.

" _Shh! You'll get us caught!" Selina giggled, hiding behind the couch with a nine and a half year old Dick._

" _What are we doing again?" The young boy whined, poking his head up. It was two thirty in the morning. Bruce had left for patrol at nine pm, Dick having to sit out due to a concussion the night before, it wasn't a bad one, just a knock on the head. He was alright now, but Bruce being Bruce gave him a night to rest._

 _Dick had been sleeping when Selina crept through his window and stood at the end of his bed. After a few moments she'd gotten impatient and pinched his foot. He'd jumped awake, startled as he noticed Selina. "Selina! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I've already got a concussion!" Dick had gasped quickly, "What are you even doing here?" He'd asked._

 _Selina had giggled. "Can't I come visit my favourite little birdie?" She'd questioned, and Dick had crossed his arms, sitting up in bed._

" _Not at twelve thirty at night you can't!" He had huffed, tiredly, but secretly happy to see Selina._

" _Brucie's on patrol and I thought, not seeing you with him I could pay you a visit, maybe have a little fun!" She'd helped him out of bed, grabbed his dressing gown and the two had walked out of his room._

 _And that was how Dick found himself crouched behind the couch with Catwoman. "What we are doing, is seeing if we can scare Bruce when he comes home." Selina grinned slyly, and Dick giggled._

" _But isn't that mean?" Dick, forever an angel, asked innocently. Selina smiles at him, before handing him a cookie from the plate next to them._

" _It isn't if we do it to him, he does it to criminals on a nightly basis, doing it to Alfred though, that's asking for trouble." Selina said, as he eats the cookie. There's suddenly a noise from the room next door._

" _It's him!" Dick whispered excitedly._

 _Selina giggles quietly, "Be quiet!" She whispered._

 _The door opened as Bruce left the room with the passage to the Batcave and into their hiding room._

 _Selina and Dick shared a look, three… two… one…_

" _SURPRISE!"_

 **-Batman-**

 _-Bruce Wayne; Young Justice Dimension-_

To be honest, life without Dick was like eating a chocolate that didn't even taste like chocolate, taking something so delicious, and then taking everything good about it away. Bruce wanders his personal souvenir collection, some of them gig, like the giant penny, some of them tiny, like the scrap of paper from a mission with The Riddler. Bruce picks it up, a A4 piece of paper, crinkled and ripped in places, with 'KICK ME!' scrawled in black marker. It was a prank by Dick and Wally. They'd planned it ages beforehand, and then carried it out when Riddler was about to strike. Bruce smirks, remembering how proud the two were afterwards.

" _Riddle me this Batman…" Riddler twirled his staff around, a pleased look on his face as he studied his capture. Batman glared at the man as he lowered him down over some sort of toxic substance. Out of the dark corners of the warehouse someone begun to cackle. Batman tried not to smirk as he recognised it._

" _Hey Ridder! I've got a joke!" Robin had called out of the darkness._

" _For the last time Birdboy, I tell riddles, not jokes!" Riddler whipped around, looking for the source of the voice._

" _Eh, same difference, both are terrible until I tell them." Robin shrugged, landing on the railings of the iron balustrade going around the second floor landing. Suddenly Robin's face lit up. "Hey, Riddler, wanna hear one of my jokes- oh, my mistake- riddles?" Robin asked, tilting his head to the side._

 _Riddler thought for a moment. "Go ahead…" He said, motioning to the bird with a hand._

" _What can speak, but can't think, what can use, but not create, what can find, but not own?" Robin cackled for a while, Batman whishing he wasn't caged as Robin began to slip off the railings._

 _Riddler frowned. "That doesn't even make sense!" He exclaimed after a moment, flinging his arms around._

 _Robin cackled again, sitting up straight again. "Yes it does. I made it! Unlike you, who can't make up an original riddle if you tried. How many libraries are still waiting for their riddle books back?" He asks._

 _Riddler, infuriated, lunges at Robin. "Hey, what's that on your back? It says: 'Kick me.' Well if you says so Riddler!" Robin shoots a grappling hook at the ceiling, high fiving a passing Kid Flash as he descended, swinging down and kicking Riddler in the head, knocking him to the ground unconscious._

 _Robin then looked up at Batman, a smug look on his face before turning back to Riddler's unconscious body. "Man, I forgot to tell him the answer to my joke!" Robin said angrily._

" _What was it?" Batman asked, still caged. Robin turns around, a cheeky grin on his face._

" _An unoriginal Riddler at the library looking for Riddles."_

* * *

 **WARNING: The next bit is T rated as it's got blood and stuff... you can skip to the next person's memories if you don't want to read it, you aren't missing much.**

* * *

 **-Robin-**

 _-Dick Grayson; Teen Titans-_

Robin- no, _Dick_ \- had left the training area as soon as Slade had stopped talking. Running all the way back to the area him and Dick shared. He immediately jumps onto his bed and kicks off his steel capped boots. He shoves his face into the pillow. A few moments later he hears a knock at the door out in the lounge area. Dick ignores it. He knows already that it's Slade. After a moment he hears a slight sigh and footsteps walking away. Dick rolls over to look at the ceiling. What happened to Robin? The mask came off. Now there's no more Robin. Just a scared 16 year old boy trying to be an adult. Trying to stay strong. He needs to, he needs to protect Dick, and not just the younger interdimensional version of him, he needs to protect himself. For once his mind begins to stray, wishing that Bruce was here. Wishing he could hide in the eternal darkness of his cape, only coming out when he needed to. It's all his fault, if he had just listened to Bruce for once, if he hadn't gone to find the Joker… it's all his fault.

" _I'm ready! Let's go Bruce! I can't wait to go on patrol tonight! It's a Saturday! You know what that means Bruce? I get to stay up even later!" Dick flipped off of the landing and runs over to Bruce._

" _Sorry Dick, you're not coming tonight." Bruce said, fixing up his utility belt._

" _Come on Bruce, let me guess, it's The Penguin again and you're scared he's going to pelt me with eggs again? Or it's Selina and you don't want me getting a bad influence from her? Or maybe it-"_

" _It's Joker, and you don't want to see what he's done." Bruce cut the young boy off, pulling the cowl over his face. The mask obscuring his eyes, making his gaze even sterner._

" _But I want to help!" Dick whined. Bruce sighed, patting the boy on the head._

" _You can by going to bed. We'll do something fun tomorrow. Whatever you want alright?" Bruce didn't give Dick another moment to protest as he jumped in the Batmobile and drove out into the night._

 _Dick stood in the middle of the cave for a moment. Alfred would be down in a moment to help Bruce. It was now or never. "Sorry Bruce, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm almost thirteen for goodness sake! I can look after myself." And with that Robin got onto his motorcycle and drove out after the dark knight._

 _OOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Reaching an alleyway Robin took off his helmet, placing it onto the motorcycle and hiding it behind a dumpster. Getting out a few birdarangs he readied himself for battle._

 _Stepping out into the night the first thing he noticed was not what he was in the middle of, he noticed the helicopters first. Searchlights searching the streets for the crime prince of Gotham. Then he noticed his surroundings and gulped, closing his eyes. "I really should have stayed home." He moaned, a wave of nausea rushing over him._

 _There was too much. Too much to be real. This wasn't an average murder. This was manslaughter. Not just manslaughter but 'all-slaughter' as he would put it, everyone and anyone lay motionless, the gender and age unable to be identified, there was too much red._

" _A warzone." He muttered gloomily under his breath. Yeah, a twelve year old- no, almost thirteen year old- shouldn't be seeing this. This… carnage._

" _Well lookie here! If it isn't my favourite little birdie! Do you like my art? I think the street looks way more appealing with my decorations. What do you think Birdboy?" A gleeful voice sung out from nearby. Robin spun, almost slimming on the sticky substance underneath him._

" _Joker." Robin growled. Just his luck that he'd run into him before Bruce._

" _Have you seen the lights in the sky? They're making my art look even nicer!" Joker looked up, his head almost tilting further back than should be possible._

 _Robin looked up for a moment too, hearing the helicopters and seeing the searchlights. "I'm pretty sure they're searchlights, and I'm pretty sure they're on a manhunt." Robin pointed out, the best he could come up with surrounded by so much wrongness._

" _Well someone will have to tell them there's enough men to go around, look, they're everywhere!" Joker spun gracefully amidst his chaos. "Say, where's Batzie, I want to see how he did after our last playdate!" Joker slid past, almost like he was on ice skates, skating on the red, sticky liquid covering the ground._

" _Probably somewhere that's nowhere near here." Robin said to himself. Joker slid up to him, poking him in the nose._

" _Well that's too bad, I'll just have to play with you instead!" Joker sung happily._

 _Robin stepped away, not liking being touched by a human butcherer. "I think I'll pass on that." He said, turning around, only to land in something squishy. Robin looks and instantly feels bile rise in his throat. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. Ridding the image from his brain. After a moment he opens them finding himself face to face with a corpse. Robin screams, stepping away._

 _Joker laughed, bringing the corpse closer again. "What lovely singing Birdboy, do it again!" Joker presses the person closer. Robin shakes his head. Pulling out a grappling hook. He shoots it at the roof of a nearby building. He feels the pull and then he feels a burning pain. He lets go of the handle. Falling a fair distance from the sky, screaming in pain. He falls onto the road, feeling the bodies underneath him, but unable to stand._

" _There we go!" Joker clapped at the sound. Robin grips his shoulder, feeling the hot metal still burying it's way inside of him. He'd been shot._

" _You… You shot me!" Robin gasped out, and Joker nodded proudly._

" _I did! Wasn't it great! I wanna do it again!" Joker pulled the trigger again. And again. And then once more. Bang! Bang! Bang! One in the arm, one in the leg and one in the side. Robin screams, his throat feeling like it was being ripped apart. His body burning in pain._

" _That was great. You'll be out-singing all the other robins in the nest." Joker says, coming closer. Robin tries to scramble away, but can't, feeling the slippery substance all around him. Joker poked him in the shoulder, Robin biting his tongue, trying not to give in to the searing pain. Oh God it hurt._

" _I'm going to go find Batzie, don't worry though, I'll be back, we'll find you a nice shoe box to send you home do Daddy in. He'll get such the surprise wont he. Well ta-ta Birdboy, see you on the other side. Tell death I said hi." And then Joker skips off, Robin's body going in to panic, his body beginning to shut down. The last thin he saw was a black figure swoop down, knocking Joker to the ground and running over to him._

" _Robin! Dick, don't die!" They said, pulling him close. It felt safe… Bruce…_

" _Let me go Bruce." He murmured, almost inaudible, "I wanna see mamma and papa." He said._

" _I won't let you go, I need you, you're not going to die. I promise." Bruce said quietly, picking him up. It hurt, but it was safe._

 _The last thing he heard was a sound from his memory. He was the last flying Grayson. Now they were all going to be the dying Graysons._

 _Snap._

 **-The Haunt-**

 _-Dick (Teen Titans)-_

Robin, no, Dick- gasped awake, sweating and panting. He listens to his heart thumping in his chest. "I'm still alive." He whispers to himself. He wipes his brow. His body hurting in the places he was shot that dreadful night. That maniacal, inhuman laugh ringing in his ears. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, focusing on his breathing. Upon opening them again he walks to the door, leaving the room and making his way to the training room. Upon reaching it he stops at the top of the stairs. Another being already occupying the room.

Dick watches as the small figure stares up at the trapeze, illuminated by just one light flickering overhead, almost like a spotlight.

"Introducing… The Flying Graysons." He whispers, at the same time as his double.

The younger Dick whips around, looking at the older in shock. The older goes over and stand next to him.

"For one night only, come and witness the youngest Flying Graysons in their last performance." He says, climbing up to take the trapeze. His double doing the same.

"What are you doing?" He asks and the older just smiles.

"We're putting on a show, just for you and me, are you ready?" he asks and the younger nods uncertainly. "I'm not going to drop you Dick. I never would, we're going to be fine." And with that the younger nods, flying through the air and into Dick's arms. Dick grips him tightly, swinging him through the air.

The sight of the two boys on the trapeze would make anyone watching stand awestruck. The two orphans, sharing the same fate swinging gracefully through the air- Flying in fact. The two, together by fate, might become someone else, they might change, but no one could change this, no one could take this away from them. No one could take a Grayson away from a trapeze, no one could make them fall. Never again.

* * *

 **A/N: Was it worth it or not? I love little YJ Robin soo much!**

 **So I hope you liked it I found it super hard to write in past tense so It took a lot longer.**

 **Now onto the review thingies!**

 **Red Blaze 16**

 **There's too many fics where Slade is some all knowing evil guy. I have a feeling he did know. I think I said in the last chapter that he said he thought as much. I'm glad you still like it :)**

 **MadamMeowB01**

 **Lol sorry for jinxing you with my long absence. Thanks, I love writing Slade and Robin so I'm glad people like it. Don't worry, it's not a stupid question as all A/N stands for Author's Notes (I originally thought it meant After News lol it doesn't even make sense but that's what I thought XD)**

 **Fangy**

 **Sorry for the long wait my friend, but here you go ;P**

 **Guest who wrote** **OMG! Love this story! Can't wait for the next update!  
**

 **Thank you for your kind words my friend, I actually get super excited when I update so it's glad others do too.  
**

 **Guest (from V** **enezuela)**

 **Your words made my day. I received it during a math lesson and my friends were super confused as to why I was so happy during the most boring lesson. I'm super happy that you like my work and I have people form the other side of the world who read my stuff. By 'Just like Terra' I meant that when she didn't do the right thing she got an electric shock and was in terrible pain. That is actually an amazing idea, I'll have to add that in somewhere. Thanks for the idea. I love Jericho too, don't worry he is the chosen one (Just between you and me) And he definitely has a HUGE part in the next part of the story (So do some other people) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)  
**

 **And so now I have to go to my Nanna's house and won't have my laptop :( don't worry though, the next chapter will be out by next weekend or early next week (Maybe even late this week) and I don't want to give anything away but the next chapter introduces everyone's favorite henchman/butler/friend/practically the coolest old man ever besides Alfred. So I hope you'll all be excited.**

 **Pls review and tell me what you think about this chapter because I have an idea in the works for another similar chapter.**

 **And so like always; this is Top Hat turning off her laptop for the day.**

 **TTFN!  
BBBBYYYYEEEE!**

 **PS: Did anyone notice why I chose chapter 13 to be when Robin got his mask taken off? (It's in the chapter title)**


	15. Wintergreen

**A/N: Hi guys! Yeah, I'm still here. I completely forgot about this, I'm super sorry, but I hope you like this chapter. It's mostly just a filler, but It's leading up to something BIG! But this chapter introduces a new character that I just _had_ to put in here so I hope you all like it!**

 **Quick recap: Last chapter we saw four memories; TT Batman, YJ Batman, TT Robin and YJ Robin. We also had the two remaining Graysons on the trapeze...**

 **And now I'll let you read on to find out what happens next!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** _Wintergreen_

 **-Titans Tower-**

 _-Raven (Teen Titans)-_

Raven always knew the two youngest boys were close but finding them on the cliff outside of the tower together still surprised her.

"Jericho? Beast Boy?" She asks, pulling her hood off her head. The two boys look up, startled.

"Raven! You scared us!" Beast Boy puts a hand to his chest his eyes wide. The two green eyed boys seem caught off guard and Raven goes to sit next to them, her 'big sister' side getting the best of her.

"What are you both doing out here, it's freezing and everyone's inside watching a movie, even Red X. We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow and it's way past your bedtimes." Raven says and Beast Boy groans.

"We're not little kids, superheroes don't have bedtimes. Especially when we're getting woken up at every hour of the night to take down one crazy or another. And what's more, they always manage to break out no more than a week or so later." He says, Jericho nods, agreeing with his green friend. The two have bonded over their love for nature and Raven watches as Jericho picks up a smooth stone and skips it over the water, counting the bounces.

"Well at least come inside, it's getting late, and we don't want you two to catch a cold." Raven says, pulling her hood over her head. The sound of music and laughter come from the top of the tower, Raven watches as Beast Boy's ears wiggle, hearing the sound of his mechanical friend.

"Alright, we're coming." Beast Boy says finally, pulling the blonde haired boy after him, the two running inside and up into the elevator to the top of the tower to join the rest of their friends.

Raven follows, teleporting to the top and watching in slight amusement as the Kid Flashes, Herald, Rocket, Jinx and Cyborg pull the volley ball net out and choose teams. They must have finished watching the movie. The others watch from a safe distant as the ball flies through the air. The Kid Flashes and Cyborg win, the others- Herald, Rocket and Jinx- step out, letting another team verse the winners. Artemis, Miss Martian and Super Boy take their place, winning by two points, the speedsters sulking off, Cyborg taking the loss better than them, shaking the oppositions hands.

"Dude! We should verse them!" Raven hears Beast boy whisper to Jericho. Jericho looks to the green changeling with an uncertain look before shrugging. "Come on! It'll be fun!" he says, giving the blonde a pleading look. Jericho sighs, nodding after a moment and Beast Boy breaks into a huge grin. "Great, all we need now is a third player." He looks to Raven, and she shakes her head, Beast Boy doesn't even try to plead, looking around for someone else. Everyone else seems to have picked their teams already.

"Need another player?" a voice nearby in the shadows asks. Beast Boy gives a high pitched chirp as he tries to hold in a shriek of terror and shock. Red X leans against the roof exit. Beast Boy thinks for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, we do. Are you good at volleyball?" He asks and the anti-hero nods.

"Anything to one up any of those heroes." Red X says. Beast Boy looks to Jericho who has an uncertain look in his eyes but after a moment the mute boy cracks a small shy smile.

"Alright, you're on our team, but don't let us down." The green changeling jabs his finger at the taller masked boy, and they go over to the net.

Raven watches in amusement as the three step onto the vacant side of the net and the team from the other dimension look at them in shock for a moment before Artemis cracks a grin and hits the ball over the net, starting the game.

Raven shakes her head, searching for Starfire, and spotting her chatting excitedly to Herald and Zatanna. Raven quietly goes over to join them, secretly feeling left out of the fun, but of course she isn't about to tell anyone that.

 **-Still Kidnapped-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

Robin blinks, the room still dark. The clock on the wall says it's almost five in the morning. That gives him more than enough time to get dressed and snoop around for a while. He slips on come casual clothes, Slade being thoughtful enough to provide him, and his double some clothes other than the apprentice suit.

Out of habit he brings his hands up to his face, his heart lurching at not being able to feel the fabric of his mask. He remembers after a moment, wanting to kick himself at being so stupid. "No mask, no more Robin." He grumbles as he makes his way out the door and into the lounge the two Robins share.

Robin- no, _Dick_ , listens for a moment to make sure the younger boy is still asleep before turning the handle and slipping out the room.

Dick makes it barely a few meters before his stomach begins making gurgling noises. Dick huffs slightly, the hunger coming back to him. He hasn't had any food for ages. Well ages is a little bit of a stretch; he's only been here four days… or so he thinks anyway.

Dick curls his arms around his stomach and continues, his sneakers barely able to be heard in the silence, Dick being able to tread almost inaudibly down the long stretch of hallway. After a few moments he hears soft padding behind him. He changes his pace, listening for the sound of footsteps, changing to another pace, and another, barely able to hear whoever is following him.

 _Please don't be Slade… Please don't be Deathstroke…_ he pleads in his head. But who else could it be?

Someone grabs his shoulder, Dick stiffens, his hands tightening into fists.

"Robin, it's just me!" The younger him whispers quickly. "I heard you leave the room."

Dick sighs a breath of relief, "You scared me kid." He mutters, turning to face the shorter teen.

Dick's heart immediately melts as he takes in the kid's appearance, he looks physically and mentally exhausted. His stomach growls, Dick's following a few moments later. "Do you have a snack on you by any chance?" The younger asks. "I haven't had anything to eat for days!" Dick sighs, remembering that the two of them are in the same boat.

"If I did I would have eaten it by now." Dick says. The kid's masked eyes narrow.

"So that's a no." He says and Dick nods.

"But, I can hear something at the end of this hallway, we might be able to find a way out, or food, I don't care at this point." Dick says quietly, creeping down the hall. The kid follows him as silently as he can in his weakened state.

As they get closer to the end of the hallway a light is visible under a door. Dick puts his ear to it, hearing a clattering of metal. Hesitantly Dick opens the door, the kid holding his breath behind him. Stepping into the room it takes a moment for their eyes to adjust. But when they do the two are frozen in shock.

"I was wondering how long it would take for one of you to stumble in here, I was beginning to think growing boys didn't need food. What do the two of you survive on? Air? Darkness? Never mind, I'm making bacon and eggs. Are you hungry? Of course you are, sit down and I'll serve you both a dish." An elderly man potters around a kitchen, taking pans out of cupboards and grabbing eggs from a fridge well stocked with food.

The two ebony haired boys look to each other for a moment.

"What? Never seen an old man before? I doubt that." The old man stops for a moment, eyeing the two young boys with an amused glint in his eyes. "Well? Are you both deaf as well as hungry? Sit down." He points to a table in the corner of the kitchen set with five chairs.

The younger Robin sits down, and Dick sits down dumbly beside him. They look up at the old man confused.

"Who are you?" The kid asks after a moment. The old man breaks into a grin, cracking an egg into a pan and watching the boys enthusiastically.

"So he speaks! I hope you do to." He says looking to Dick. Dick scowls slightly but stays quiet, not wanting the old man to be yet another psychopathic man in this horrible place. One's enough, having two is a nightmare. Three and he may as well be dead.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself sooner. I'm William Wintergreen." The old man's hazel eyes glint with mischief. He reminds the two of Alfred, Bruce's butler, but at the same time there's something different about the old man, something neither of the boys can put their finger on. "I'm Deathstroke's butler, as you might say, but I'm not, he never hired me, I just decided the man couldn't take care of himself and here we are, and I'm not wrong I might add, can barely keep his apprentice fed, look at how skinny you are child, the two of you." Wintergreen shakes his head. "How do you like your eggs?" He asks.

Dick looks to the younger boy, and the younger boy looks to Dick. They're silent for a few seconds. "Scrambled please." The kid says after a moment, Wintergreen chuckling.

"I presume you'd want the same?" He asks Dick. Dick nods. "Good, makes it easier for me." Wintergreen cracks a few more eggs and gets to work.

Dick and his double stay silent for a few minutes, watching the old man as he makes his way around the kitchen, how on earth could he stand working for Deathstroke? And to even think that he could get away with talking about him like that!  
"Here we go, who's first?" Wintergreen brings a plate to the table. Dick motions towards the younger Robin and Wintergreen chuckles. "What a kind child you are." He says to Dick. Dick scowls again.

"I'm not a child." He says slowly. Wintergreen raises an eyebrow, placing a plate, slightly overflowing with food in front of him. He hands him a knife and fork.

"Really? What are you then, because you're way to small to be an adult." Wintergreen says, returning to the kitchen area where he begins piling up another plate. "You only look to be thirteen to me." He adds, making Dick give the old man a cold glare.

"I'm almost sixteen!" He growls, before taking a deep breath. The younger Robin chuckles slightly, putting a forkful of eggs in his mouth. Dick returns to his own plate. His stomach growls loudly and Dick decides to eat first and then argue. It's hard to do anything when you're half starved.

 **-The Kitchen-**

 _-Robin (The Team)-_

Dick can hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen, he can't tell if Robin can hear them too, but the older boy seems to be more intent on eating than keeping his guard up.

Dick studies the older boy carefully, there's something different about him, but he can't put his finger on what. Robin looks up at him for a second, giving him a confused look, he can obviously feel Dick watching him. It hits him suddenly. Robin isn't wearing his mask!  
"Why aren't you wearing your mask?" Dick whispers close to Robin's ear.

Robin turns to face Dick completely. "He took it off." He says sharply, but there's a hint of despair in his tone and it makes Dick feel scared. Isn't Robin supposed to be the brave one?

"How? Why?" Dick whispers. Staring deep into Robin's blue eyes.

"I don't know, he just took my mask off." Robins says. "Can we not talk about it right now?" He asks.

The two finish their breakfast in silence. Wintergreen collects their plates and then sits down at the table and studies the two with an amused look.

"Mr… Mr Wintergreen, can you tell us how to get out of here?" Dick asks.

Wintergreen gives a small laugh. "How to get out? You want to leave?" He asks. "My dear child, there's no way out of here." Dick frowns slightly.

"Surely there's a way out, I went out the other day." Dick protests.

"Ah, that way out. Only Deathstroke can access that way out. It recognizes him and obeys his commands." Wintergreen explains. "Even if I wanted to help you escape, you wouldn't be able to get past the door."

Robin gives the old man an annoyed look. "We don't want to be here, it might be different for you, but we're here against our wills." He explains. Dick's surprised by the softness in the older boy's voice. Isn't he supposed to be the grumpy older one? Not the softer one.

"Trying to escape already apprentice? I thought you knew better." A cold, even voice sounds out from directly behind the two young heroes.

Robin lets out a low almost feral growl. Refusing to turn around. Dick gives a quick glance behind them and then back to the older Robin. It's Slade.

"Stand, apprentice, we have much to do." Slade says. Dick watches as Robin closes his eyes momentarily. He's trying to control his temper. Dick does the same thing when times get tough. "Richard, obey me." Slade warns, the name sounds strange when he says it. Robin keeps his eyes closed for a second longer before opening them again, a new fire in them.

"I'm not Richard." He says softly. "And I'm _not_ your apprentice." He adds.

"We have been through this already, now I'll only say it once more. Do as I say and stand up." Slade says, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder in a warning. Robin gets up almost immediately. He shakes Slade off and walks towards the door. "Good boy." Slade says, following after him.

Wintergreen watches the two leave, chuckling after they're out of sight. "A stubborn boy isn't he." Dick nods.

"Even I'm not that stubborn and we're the same person. What's up with him?" Dick asks.

"The boy's been his apprentice before according to Slade. It's what lead him to Deathstroke." Wintergreen explains.

"What! Why hasn't he told me this?" Dick asks shocked.

"People do strange things to protect those they care about." Wintergreen explains, his eyes seem to cloud over for a moment. "It's best to leave him alone, I know from experience that talking about it will only make their pain worse."

Dick nods, but betrayal creeps into his mind and he scowls slightly at the table. He hears someone coming near and looks up.

"Come Robin, we have things to do." Deathstroke says and Dick nods, standing up silently and following him out the opposite door to Robin and Slade.

Wintergreen watches the pair thoughtfully, his eyes narrow and he pulls out his newspaper. "Best not to get involved." He says to himself before checking the front article.

 **WHERE IS ROBIN? FOR THE PAST WEEK OUR BELOVED ROBIN HAS GONE MISSING. AND IT'S NOT JUST ROBIN THAT IS MISSING. SO FAR ALL OUR FAVOURITE PROTÉGÉES AND TEEN HEROES HAVE GONE MISSING, WITH NO FURTHER INFORMATION FROM THE JUSTICE LEAGUE WE CAN ONLY HOPE THAT THEY ARE SAFE.**

Wintergreen shakes his head and rolls the newspaper up. He pulls out his phone and calls Deathstroke. "I'm going out, are you capable of cooking lunch for the boys or do I need to make it for you?" he asks.

"We'll be fine Will, we aren't planning on killing them and I can cook, you know that." Deathstroke replies and Wintergreen smirks.

"There's a fine line between cooking and reheating Slade, but I trust you." Wintergreen says and then ends the call, walking out the room and into the large main area of the haunt, the sound of gears clunking overhead.

Things will get better from here… Hopefully.

* * *

 **A/N: Heheheh I was laughing while writing some of the things Wintergreen says. He's just too funny and I think this story really needed him. I think this chapter is quite short but I'm working on making the chapters longer but so far I think that to make them longer I'll need to start changing the format a little. I'll try it out with the next chapter but IDK.**

 **My family's in the lounge room playing Splatoon and I'm trying to watch and write this at the same time. I;m thinking of starting a Tumblr account where I do DC _and_ Marvel headcannons but so far I haven't had time. (I watched the Thor movies and the first few Avengers and I'm kinda obsessed...) And Now I'll do the reviews thingies...**

 _ **Red Blaze 16**_

 **I'm glad I updated too and thank you for saying that! (I've been practicing past tense owo) Yeah so after the Joker shot TT Robin TT Batman 'fired' Him and TT Robin formed the Titans. And Yeah Favorite henchman/ butler/ friend/ooledst old man ever besides Alfred is, in fact none other than William Wintergreen so well done my friend! :)**

 _ **sugar1113**_

 **Awww! Thank you for your kind words they made my day! I'm glad you liked that scene it was really fun to write! Hmm I wonder who will save the robins. I wonder if they'll get out by themselves or if they'll get help. Will anyone find them? I don't know. I'm asking myself the same questions because i have no idea! XD  
**

 **I just had a really good idea for the further plot but it means that some people will have some... _SLIGHT_ changes to their backstories but that's why it's a fanfic! Also I was just reading through some of the previous chapters and I realized that I didn't really think through the timeline of teen Titans Episodes very well... But it goes in the normal order. Robin started the Teen titans when he was around 13-14, became Slade's apprentice at 14-15 and in this one he's almost 16... ... ... Yeah somewhere I mentioned he's almost seventeen but pretend I didn't okay? And also the haunted episode happened later in the seasons in this universe and then the episode when Terra was brought back to life is quite recent but the last Season with the calling all titans episodes are before those two episodes I guess...**

 **I just ate a kinder suprise egg and I'm very underwhelmed. I got a tiny red and grey car that's supposed to be able to go really fast... but it doesn't do anything. My sister just threw it at me and then walked into the door so yeah IDK.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. I promise I'll update again soon and this time I actually mean it! So be on the look out for a new chapter by around Friday and Happy Mothers day because It's mothers day in Australia so everyone be nice to your mothers. (Mine decided to be funny and locked me outside and made me hang up the clothes and I argued that it wouldn't be mothers day if it wasn't for me. But then she came out and helped me.)**

 **Pls leave a review because you guys have better ideas than me sometimes and I love hearing from you guyys. I love you all and that's all from me.**

 **This is a very Lazy Top hat signing off for the day.**

 **BYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **TTFN!**


	16. A Free Little Birdie

**A/N: Um... Hiya guys... So sorry for the long wait... We had Exams, and then we went to see family, and then I was out with friends but hey, now it's holidays and I'll be a lot more active... Hopefully. So here's a recap:**

 **The Titans and The Team play Volleyball, Red X, Jericho and Beast Boy start a Volleyball team, The Robins meet Wintergreen, Wintergreen and YJ Robin talk about TT Robin and Yea, now onto the story!**

 **Onward and Upwards my friends!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** _A free little birdie_

 **-The Training Room-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

"I can do more push ups than you." The kid taunts, looking at him out the corner of his mask.

"I'm not in the mood, kid." Dick says back, sounding tired. He rubs his face, trying to avoid the bruises he's collected over the past few hours.

"Lunch." Deathstroke comes in with a plate of sandwiches.

Dick stands up, taking one of the plate with a "Thanks" and then walks out the room.

Taking a bite of the sandwich Dick is hit with a wave of nostalgia and fights to control his feelings. Giving up he leans against a poll, looking up at the gears in the main room of the haunt. 

**A few years ago…**

" _So we're just gonna live here like… forever?" Beast Boy asked, looking up at the black haired boy._

" _I guess…" Robin said, still getting used to the whole 'team' thing._

" _Yo, Rob, get over here and help me unload the supplies!" Cyborg had called and Robin had run over to help Cyborg with the crates. Raven wandered over and began helping them by picking one up with her dark powers and dropping them in the middle of the island._

" _Hey Raven, I like your cloak." Beast Boy had said, trying to start a conversation._

 _Raven had said nothing and a moment later Beast Boy had found himself in the cold, deep, water surrounding their island._

" _Hey!" He cried out in frustration before strong arms pulled him out._

 _Robin coughed, dropping a crate on his foot, looking up at the alien girl with surprise. A few hours beforehand Robin had given the girl a handful of money to get them food supplies from Jump City, he hadn't expected her to be back so soon._

" _I have returned from the mall of shopping with food, shall we partake in the eating together?" Starfire had asked, looking down at them as she placed Beast Boy back on dry land, floating to the ground with a few bags._

" _What did you buy?" Cyborg asked after helping Robin lift the crate off his foot._

" _I believe they are called the witches of sand, although the servant of the shops said that they are in no way magical nor are in need of attacking." Starfire explained with a confused look in her eyes. She pulled out a plastic box of salad sandwiches and Beast Boy giggled._

" _They're called sandwiches, and they're not alive!" He cackled._

 _Starfire looked away, slightly embarrassed. Robin made his way over and opened the box, taking one of the sandwiches out._

" _Hey, I like the idea of evil sandwiches, they'd be easier to defeat than an army of aliens, or any of the villains I encountered in Gotham." Robin said with a slight smirk, trying to cheer the alien girl up._

 _Starfire's face lit up with a bright smile as she rose in the air._

" _Oh!" She said happily. "I also brought what are claiming to be called movies, I believe they are moving pictures?" She showed a large variety of movies to the group, handing them to Cyborg._

" _Cool, good finds Star." Cyborg said. "I think I have a generator and TV in one of these crates, whoever finds one first gets to choose the movie!" Cyborg says, racing off. Robin finishes his sandwich and follows the older teen with another slight smirk to Starfire._

 **Present day**

"Apprentice." Slade says, appearing almost out of nowhere. Dick looks up at the man with an annoyed expression. "Must you give me that look every time I walk into a room apprentice?" Slade asks in an exasperated tone.

"Maybe if you stopped showing up in the same room as me I'd stop giving you that look." Dick says, brushing crumbs off of his shirt.

"Mind your manners boy." Slade threatens. Dick bites his lips together, fixing him with what his friends so often referred to as his 'mini Bat-glare'. Despite wanting to strike out with a remark or even a fist Dick holds his temper knowing full well that disobeying orders means getting hit.

"What do you want Slade, you told me I have an hour of free time whenever I feel like taking it, I'm gonna use it right now, so whatever you've got to say had better be important." Dick says growling.

"You are going to have to take that hour later, you have a mission." Slade says smoothly, walking off, motioning for Dick to follow.

Dick feels a familiar burst of adrenaline and welcomes it, trying not to feel excited, he's probably about to steal something for goodness sake! 

**-A nice and 'peaceful' hill-**

 _-Jericho (Teen Titans)-_

The green eyed boy grips his guitar strap tightly, careful not to drop it. He goes to sign something to Herald before remembering he's not there. Herald, Jinx, Zatanna, Rocket, Superboy and Miss Martian had decided to stay back at the tower in case anything went wrong with the teleportation, or if one of Jump City's low level criminals decided to attack.

This left Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, _other_ Kid Flash and himself to try to get the two birds back.

"Careful." Oh, and Red X is here too. A strong arm pulls the boy out of his thoughts and stopping him from falling down the hill and probably breaking his beloved guitar.

' _Thanks.'_ He signs. Red X nods and begins walking next to him again. For a moment Jericho wonders if the anti-hero understood what he signed before Red X turns to him and signs him something.

Jericho laughs silently for a moment making Red X smirk under his mask and the other heroes up ahead share confused looks.

Jericho signs something back and Red X nods.

"I agree." He says and the two continue walking.

"How much further X?" Cyborg asks, the spiteful tone still not fully out of his voice.

"I told you before, I'm not the one with the map, but I can tell you it's a long while away, maybe a few days." Red X calls to the metal teen in front of him.

Raven checks the map. "He's right." She says before casting a dark shield over her head to stop the glaring sun.

"Remind me again why we didn't take the T-Car?" Beast Boy asks in his whining tone. Jericho puts a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and pats it gently.

"Because," Cyborg starts and the others brace themselves for one of their arguments, "There are ten of us, how many people can fit in the car? It's built for five of us- six at a squeeze, this leaves four to walk, and even those who can fly or run really fast would have trouble going such a long distance!"

Beast Boy shrugs. "Eh, fair enough." Cyborg turns to the small, green boy, his mouth hanging open.

"You're _agreeing_ with me!?" He asks and Beast Boy shrugs.

"Well it's better than having to be cramped in a car with you for a day or so." Beast Boy explains and Cyborg makes a noise that sounds like he's choking.

The others keep walking. The two speedsters running circles around a tired Artemis who sticks a foot our and knocks the two of them into each other.

Starfire hangs back to try to break up the argument that will soon begin. Aqualad sighs once before making his way over to Raven to help her with the map and directions.

This leaves the blonde haired boy with the anti-hero.

"There's an ice-cream parlor down there." Red X points to a small 24 hour store down in the valley of the hill. "If you can beat me down there I'll buy you an ice-cream. If I beat you down there then I get to choose what flavored ice-cream you get." Red X says.

Jericho raises an eyebrow before nodding, Red X finds himself drawn to the younger boy's green eyes and a moment later Jericho possesses the anti-hero for a second, knocking him over. Jericho smirks before taking off towards the ice-cream store, knowing full well that the older boy will probably still beat him when he gains consciousness.

Oh well, at least Red X won't be mean enough to make him eat one of those terrible ice-cream combinations. And hey, it's free ice-cream either way. 

**-Outside-**

 _-Robin (Teen Titans)-_

The cold air of Gotham city blows over the young hero's face, despite being in the apprentice suit it almost felt like old times, swinging through the city, beating up a few criminals on the way- no matter how many times the man in charge told him not to. Even the noise and the feelings of Gotham felt like it had been preserved since he left all those years ago, things hasn't seemed to have changed.

Robin's grip on the grappling hook falters and he feels himself falling. He swings his other arm up and catches the handle before he falls to his possible death. This brings him back to reality. Of course this isn't _his_ Gotham, of course it isn't the same, time didn't stop the day he stormed out, his swinging is more precise, not so carefree, the way he leaves the criminals is ruthless, unlike a few punches to the stomach and then tied up with some rope Robin aims for the head or the legs, leaving them unconscious or in a lot of pain. The man in charge isn't his friend, or his companion, this man is a criminal, and now he must act like a criminal.

"Careful Robin, we don't want you sleeping on the job do we?" shade's voice in his ear acts almost like an anchor and Robin clenches his jaw, running along the rooftops and towards his destination.

"I wasn't going to slip." Robin growls, his masked eyes narrowing as he looks for an entrance to the building.

"Ah, ah, no speaking, this is a silent job, there is no need for you to talk. Make your way into the building, steal the nanotech and be out before the alarms sound, Luther will never know what happens as long as you do your job." Slade says and Robin lets out a low growl before complying.

LexCorp seems to be one of the buildings with the most security in Gotham, but all in the wrong places. Robin smirks to himself as he opens the rooftop escape door, a simple lock the only thing between him and the inside. It seems that Luthor didn't think anyone could break in through the roof, despite his arch enemy being Superman himself. Robin spots a small speck of green on the door handle and grins. Not so stupid as he looks it might be. Robin shakes his head, the green Kryptonite having no effect on him, as expected of a mere human boy.

"I'm in." Robin whispers, just in spite of the man in charge.

"Good." Slade says, "Although I thought I told you no speaking _apprentice_?" Slade asks, a hint of amusement in his smooth voice.

Robin huffs at the term, Slade always seems to get the upper hand, all thanks to _that_ word.

Choosing to ignore it this time Robin makes his way towards his target- a small piece of technology in a over secured vault. Robin makes his way through the lasers, out of the way of the security cameras, under the radars of the machine guns, through another set of lasers, a motion detector and types in the correct code to the vault; Lillian.

"Good work apprentice." Slade praises and Robin feels a glow rush through him. Batman would have merely nodded his head at him for that effort.

Robin snatches up the device replacing it with a small pebble the same weight as the tech and presses the deactivation button for the alarms and sensors, pulling out his bo-staff just in case he's tripped any alarms. One could say that Robin casually strolled out of the vault. Except for the fact that his bo-staff kept nicking the wall. Dent, scratch, scratch. Robin kept walking. Dent, scratch, scratch. Robin ignored the bo-staff, letting it destroy Luthor's wall if it wanted to. Dent, scratch, scratch.

"Robin, although I dislike the man and I know you feel the same it would be safer if you stopped vandalizing his property and return at once." Robin had forgotten about Slade up until now and huffs once, taking the stairs to the exit, all while watching for security cameras, checking to make sure they are still deactivated.

Robin stops out the front of the LexCorp lunch room before going in, snatching up two donuts noiselessly and placing them in a paper bag before leaving the building through the front door. The kid will get a kick out of that.

Robin hears the alarms turn back on and he flips out of sight, shooting a grappling hook towards the rooftops.

"Well done Robin, I am very pleased." Slade says and the warmth floods through Robin again, much to his protest. "Although I am sure you and Richard have no need for a snack this late at night.

Robin smirks, "Well you know what they say Slade, there's always room for dessert. Or are you just jealous that I didn't get one for you?" He asks and Slade is silent for a moment, fueling Robin's amusement.

"Just be quick, we don't want the Batmen to appear do we?" Slade asks.

Robin lets out a cackle, swinging through the streets of Gotham city, letting the feeling of being a kid again wash over him, the weightless feeling making the little bird fly just a little bit higher, and Slade couldn't feel more pleased.

* * *

 **A/N: yay! So are you pleased that I updated? I know it's quite short, but I feel that there's some important things in this chapter. Especially the Jericho part and the last part I wonder if Robin and Slade fought about the mission for a while. Do y'all think that Slade likes donuts? Or is he a cake guy ;) What's gonna happen next? I don't know the answer to that because I have lost my outline sheet. I enjoyed writing the flashback part and the mission. Luthor is really not that smart in my opinion...**

 **What did you all think about the chapter, I've been working on a few other projects at the moment so I've been busy with those (We got one of them published between last chapter and this one so that was exciting... I was in the paper and Dad's trying to put it on eBay at the moment because i don't know how to...) Now onto what y'all have been saying about last chapter!**

 _ **Red-Hot Habanero:**_

 **Before I reply let me just say that there is a red line underneath habanero saying that it is wrong and that I should change it to handbarrow... whatever that is... I just looked it up; it's a wheelbarrow XD. I'm glad to know that you're glad that I updated and yeah, I've heard that head cannon too, I really like it and in any other FanFic Jay would probably be Red X but in this one it's someone else. I'm gonna keep it a surprise for a BIG reveal. I was thinking to myself, "Who would want a reputation as Slade's messenger?" And then I got an idea. So yeah, I like Jason as Red X but he's got Red Hood... now that I think about it... Red X... Red Hood... Hmmm...  
**

 _ **Red Blaze 16:**_

 **You're welcome for me updating. Life seems to like getting in the way of me like every two weeks :) The Wintergreen from last chapter was Deathstroke's Wintergreen. I think Will is cannon in TT, it would explain the old man in the _Final Exam_ episode of Teen Titans, so yes, there's to Wintergreens. Imagine that! Also I read your Personal Fanfic and the Sequel, I really liked them so... well done!**

 _ **curlystruggle:**_

 **Yeah... I figured that out in the end... I'm still learning all of that stuff :P**

 _ **MadamMeowB01:**_

 **I think that Wintergreen makes every Apprentice fanfic a little bit funnier. I'm happy that my fanfic was one of the first ones you saw when you came back on this website, writing makes me happy, and making other people happy through my writing is an ultimate achievement for me :D I'll try to update again soon for you then!**

 _ **destefania23 (Guest):** _

**Aww you're kind words made my day... again! I don't know why yj Robin is so calm, I'll work on making him a little more annoyed, I think he might have been a little bit confused for a while so I'll sort that out. I like the idea of him being little bit sassy so I'll be sure to add that scene into a future chapter :P I'm super glad that you think my writing has improved since the first chapter and even happier that you love this fanfic probably as much as I do. Also Greetings from Australia my friend!**

 **Alright, so that took a long time to do... Yesterday I was at my friend's house and her neighbor has two knee boards that they leave on the the half pipe at the oval down the road when they go cycling on the BMX track and my friend taught me how to go down the half pipe on them. It was terrifying but super fun! You have to sit on the very back of the board with your feet out in front and push the board until you are balancing on the very end of the platform at the top of the half pipe and then push off. It falls so suddenly and I swear it was like a cartoon when someone's in mid air for a second before realizing there's nothing holding them up. (I am not responsible for anyone hurting themselves trying to go down a half pipe on a knee board. *Glares at readers who actually read the authors notes* Lol be careful out there.**

 **I have the worst sore throat ever so I'm gonna wrap it up here and get some sleep... hopefully, I still have things to do before hand. So yeah. Whoops, there goes my mouse... Okay, got it, I dropped it lol but anyway, back to what I was saying I hope you are all good and having fun! I love every single one of you and can't wait to post a new chapter to talk you you all again. So leave a review if you have anything to suggest/say/ask because you guys often have better ideas for the pl;ot than I do ;) That's all for now so...**

 **ByyyyyyEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **TTFN!** **Luv y'all, this is Top Hat signing off and promising that I'll update by next week... (Not that she's very good at keeping promises at this point)**


	17. A Gunshot and an Axe

**A/N: Hey guys.. so yeah... I said I would publish a new chapter a week after the last one... I've kinda been off for a while, things happen, life can suck sometimes. But hey, guess what? I'm good now, everything's cool, and here we go, sorry for such a short chapter I'm running low on motivation. Here's the recap:**

 **Red X and Jericho race for Ice-Cream and TT Robin breaks into LexCorp. So yeah, it's going slow but things will build up- i promise. Now here's a new chapter so... Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:** _A Gunshot and an Axe_

 **-A training room-**

 _-Slade (Teen Titans dimension)-_

"Richard, do as I say." Slade growls.

"No." Richard says, crossing his arms and looking away.

"What was that?" Slade asks darkly. Richard freezes for a moment before his blue eyes narrow.

"I said no. Now leave me alone." The teenager hisses.

"You are in no position to be saying such things _apprentice._ " Slade says calmly and Richard takes a deep breath, his icy glare mimicking the one of the Bat's before his shoulders sag in defeat. "Good, now pick up the gun."

Richard mumbles something under his breath before making his way over to the table in the middle of the training room, standing a fair distance away.

"Richard." Slade warns.

"I am _not_ touching that thing!" He says, his voice rising dangerously high.

Slade lets out a small huff of frustration. Half an hour with this boy and Slade has still failed to get the teenager to even go near the gun.

"If you insist to be so childish over this then we will take another approach." Slade says, Richard's eyes soften a little bit and he nods. "Come." Richard comes closer, eyeing both the mercenary and the weapon cautiously. "The gun is filled with blanks, there is nothing to be worried about." Slade reassures with an eyeroll.

"Blanks can still kill someone." Richard says darkly and Slade raises an eyebrow.

"Sometimes, but unless you are holding it to someone's head it will cause minimal damage." Slade says, watching the ebony haired teen shudder slightly at the thought. "Now, this gun is a-"

"CZ-USA 85 Combat." Richard says, surprising Slade.

"You know?" he asks and the boy shrugs.

"I know a lot of things. It's one of the best choices of gun, that one is a Dan Wesson Specialist, has good grip and safety precautions. And that one over there… is a 500 S&W magnum snub nose revolver." Richard looks at it with distaste.

"Impressive, for someone who spent half an hour hiding in the corner because of the same items." Slade says with a smirk not visible under his mask.

"Yeah, but that's because I know what they can do!" Richard protests, sounding slightly childish.

"And what can they do?" Slade asks with amusement.

"Kill someone. That's one's very dangerous, I've seen what it can do." He says pointing at the snub nose revolver.

"Yes, but it's also used as protection. Police officers have guns do they not and I believe you want to be a cop when you're older." Slade says.

"Private investigator." Richard corrects. "But how did _you_ know about that!?" He asks angrily.

"I know a lot of things you wouldn't expect." Slade says dryly. "Anyway, back to the guns." Richard huffs, looking back to the table. Slade picks up the Combat handgun and fires it at the target on the other side of the room. Richard lets out a shout, jumping backwards.

"What the heck Slade!" He shouts, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Your turn." Slade says, holding the gun out. The boy wonder steps away from the barrel of the gun silently, looking at it like he's silently wishing it would disintegrate under his glare. Slade sighs and turns the gun around almost like handing the boy a pair of scissors.

Richard steps back again, glaring up at Slade this time. "I'm. Not. Touching. It." He growls darkly.

"This is your last warning." Slade says dangerously.

"Or what? You'll shoot _me_ with it?" Richard asks.

Slade holds a button into view and Richard pales, "You don't want to lose your beloved friends over a gun, do you?" Slade asks coldly and Richard swallows before taking the gun shakily.

"Good boy." Slade says, moving behind the boy and helping him into a shooting position. "Keep your arms steady, don't do anything stupid." Slade says, guiding the boy through the safety precautions. Richard stays deathly silent. "Now, when you are ready, pull the trigger." Slade breathes, stepping back and watching as Robin, the boy wonder, the Bat's baby bird, looks away, closing his eyes tightly and with a sudden pulse of silence takes aim… And shoots.

 **-A Separate Training Room-**

 _-Deathstroke (Young Justice Dimension)-_

"Robin, come here." Deathstroke says, watching the boy on the rings, swinging around and around aimlessly.

Robin looks up for a moment, doing one last loop and then flipping down, walking slowly over to Deathstroke, cautiously.

Deathstroke silently thanks whatever gods might be out there that _this_ robin isn't a moody teenager that refuses to do what he's told like Slade's Robin, because he gets tired even speaking to the boy for more than a minute at a time.

Deathstroke leads the boy to a selection of knives and the boy looks at them sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to torture you, these are throwing knives." Deathstroke says, slightly amused.

"Oh." Robin says.

"Have you ever used one before Robin?" Deathstroke asks, although he knows the boy's secret identity he chooses to keep using his superhero name, seeing the reaction Slade gets from his Robin he'd rather have a slightly normal relationship with the boy, the other two seem to be at each others neck every few minutes.

"Yeah." Robin says.

"So you know how they work?" Deathstroke asks again and Robin nods. "Alright, show me, hit that target over there." He points to the target on the other side of the room. He throws the knife and it hits the middle of the target. "Impressive." Deathstroke says slowly.

"Birdarangs, Batarangs, throwing knives, same thing." Robin says shrugging, earning a chuckle from Deathstroke.

There's a sudden loud bang, followed by muffled shouting.

"What was that!" Robin asks, looking around quickly.

"Ah, I believe that's Slade and Robin." Deathstroke says, and the two stand silently, listening to the interdimensional teenager's muffled shouts. "Anyway." Deathstroke says, looking back to _his_ Robin. "How about an axe?" he asks, handing a small axe to the boy. Stepping out the way and watching as the boy weighs it in his hands for a moment before throwing. Deathstroke goes over and observes the target.

"A little off, but other than that, almost perfect." Deathstroke says, watching as the boy tries to hide his satisfaction.

"Thanks… I guess…" He says awkwardly.

"Try lifting your aim just a little." Deathstroke says, pulling the axe out and handing it back to the boy. He watches as the boy takes in his feedback and tries to lift the axe a little, he practices for a moment before looking at the axe, then to Deathstroke before lowering the axe a little and standing on his tip-toes, throwing the axe. This time it hits dead centre.

Deathstroke retrieves the axe again and they hear another loud bang, this one followed by silence. Deathstroke frowns slightly under his mask.

After half an hour of throwing different items Deathstroke lets the boy go. Robin nods to Deathstroke before rushing off towards his quarters.

A little while later Slade enters the room. His Robin following silently after him. Deathstroke notices the boy is a little pale. Robin makes his way over to the punching bag and begins violently kicking and punching it, he hears the chains creak under the pressure.

"How did it go?" Deathstroke asks.

"We made process, more than I thought." Slade replies.

"I thought you might have shot the boy back there." Deathstroke says with a smirk.

"Ah, I might have if he didn't hold so much potential." Slade says and Deathstroke nods.

"They certainly aren't called the Boy Wonder for nothing." Deathstroke agrees.

 **-The Batcave-**

 _-Batman (Young Justice Dimension)-_

Two months. Two more months and neither of the Robins had been found, although they had been out, both of them judging by the flickers caught on security cameras.

Ten break in at high security vaults had been filed, all of them by one Robin or another.

Each time there was a flicker before the cameras were looped or hacked. It showed one of the Robins, although only a shadow, although each time their hands in a different position.

Going over the footage Bruce suddenly stops.

"What is it?" Batman asks.

"The positions… it's sign language!" Bruce says. Batman rushes to his side. "The first one is just a wave, they know we can see them, although they're testing to see if we can see them." He explains, "The others however spell something out…" They watch the footage over a few times before seeing the message.

"M…A…S…K…H…E…L…P…U…S…" Batman says. "I think they are trying to tell us that Slade knows their identity and they need help. It fits with the code I found, look." Batman pulls up different images from different sights, scratches and dents in repetitive patterns on walls. It spells out We are alive." Batman explains.

"But now comes the hard part..." Bruce starts.

"How do we find them?" Batman agrees. "I guess we wait for another sign." He says and Bruce sighs.

"I just hope they're alright." He says and Batman nods.

"They are strong boys, they can survive a little longer, but for how long? I'm not sure."

* * *

 **A/N: I have never heard a real gun being shot or anything like that so I did my homework for this chapter, it was really fun watching people shoot random objects, i seriously recommend the YouTuber Kentucky Ballistics for literally anyone, including any Australian outback girls like yours truly who has nothing better to do with her time than write fan fictions and watch other people shoot watermelons and bowling balls with crazy shotguns.**

 **Also... I wrote a book! (Yaay) And I'm having a book launch at the library near my house. So i have to write a speech but i have no idea what to say because I can't do the whole public speaking thingo. My friends were searching me up online and they found a news article i didn't even know existed about my book online so yea, that was great fun. Anyway, enough 'bout that- onto the review thingies because you guys are amazing and make my day with your words.**

 ** _Red Blaze 16:_**

 **You're welcome, and thank you! I always like reading fan fiction and yours made a double math lesson a lot more interesting XD**

 _ **NekoStorys:**_

 **Glad to know I'm not the only Australian having these issues with the English language :) And don't worry, I vant about crazy things in the weirdest places, we had to write a shared document about the pros and cons of religion and i vented about harry potter and how the world was created while my friends on the other side of the room watched as words came up on their computer about my crazy venting. They laughed because i wrote soil and micro bacteria before deleting it.**

 _ **destefania23 (Guest):** _

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the idea, i have a huge plan for it later in the story and I'm super excited about it. (It's not boring BTW I like it.) I liked the bilingual laugh, it made me laugh a little too hard and I'm glad you'll always wait for updates. I talk (And review) a lot too and your reviews make me day. Everybody's do but when it's someone who frequently reviews i get excited so I'll be waiting ;)**

 _ **Fangy:**_

 **Lol, I don't know why you didn't know i'd updated but glad that you're pleased that i updated (That made more sense in my head, sorry :P)  
**

 **I had to choose electives for next year so i put down all the art subjects so I hope i get in... it's starting to get hot in Australia and I'm excited because it's my birthday soon! I hope you all are doing well and I promise (This time i really will try my hardest) that i will post again this month.**

 **So yaay! What do you all think will happen next? Please tell me because i love hearing from you all. All reviewers will get to pat my cat. Her name is Marceline Abadeer like from adventure time but we call her Marcy for short. She's kissing my screen so Marcy kisses for all xxx**

 **You all are amazing and I hope you are all having fun and being cool, if you have important things going on i hope you get through them and or anyone else i hope you're all having a great time.**

 **This is a lazy, tired, crazy, Top Hat signing off for the night because i need a drink of water and a cuddle with my cat.**

 **Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **TTFN xxx**


End file.
